Atonement - Buße
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Nach Lord Voldemorts Sieg wird Hermione Granger von Draco Malfoy, dem vom Dunklen Lord meist getrauten Diener, gekauft. Je länger sie im Malfoy Manor bleibt, desto mehr lernt sie, dass während Malfoy grausam und erbarmungslos ist, nicht alles so ist, wie es scheint. – Hermione wird KEINE Sklavin! – HG/DM
1. Capture

**Atonement - Buße**

**Autor:** SomethingBlue42

**Fanfiction:** Atonement

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123

_**Disclaimer:**__Autorisierte Übersetzung! Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter Universum sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld._

**Bemerkung:** Wurde von der Autorin für den „Hermione Granger Fix Exchange" mit den folgenden Bedingungen geschrieben: Hermione/Draco, aggressiv; Angst; vielleicht ein bisschen fluffig; realistisch; ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz viel sexuelle Spannungen

_Ihr braucht keine Angst haben, diese Fanfiction handelt nicht von Sklaverei und sexueller Inhalt steht ebenfalls nicht im Vordergrund (obwohl das eine der Bedingungen für den Fix Exchange war) – sonst hätte ich sie wohlgemerkt nicht übersetzt._

**Updates:** Einmal wöchentlich, immer montags. Alle 15 Kapitel sind fertig übersetzt und gebetat. Es wird also zu keinen Unregelmäßigkeiten kommen – versprochen! Die ersten 3 Kapitel sind ein bisschen kurz, also nicht wundern :)

* * *

**Für sunandstars123**

* * *

**1\. ****Capture – Gefangennahme**

Es war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. In Büchern siegte immer die richtige Seite. Die Guten besiegten die Bösen. Frieden und Gerechtigkeit für alle. Dies hier jedoch war nicht so, wie es gemeint war zu enden. Sie hätten gewinnen müssen. Dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie hatte nie irgendetwas anderes gekannt. Sicher waren in der Vergangenheit einige Dinge fast schief gelaufen; scheinbar unmögliche Situationen, bei denen der große Harry Potter bis auf seine Knie gezwungen wurde und es keine Hoffnung gab, dass er wieder aufstand. Doch er war immer wieder aufgestanden. Hatte immer weiter gekämpft.

Vor drei Monaten geschah es das erste Mal, dass Hermione Granger Harry Potter nicht aufstehen sah. Als Hagrid den leblosen Körper des „Jungen, der überlebt hatte" vor all die Leute, die so lange und hart für ihn gekämpft hatten, auf den Boden legte, war die fassungslose Stille laut genug, um die verbliebenen Fenster des Schlosses zu zerschmettern. Sie erinnerte sich daran, sich zur Unterstützung an Ron geklammert zu haben und dann nur noch, wie sie um ihr Leben rannte.

Zunächst waren sie zu zehnt, gejagt wie Hunde. Einer nach dem anderen wurde erwischt. Parvati Patil und ihre Schwester Padma wurden von Greifern gefangen genommen, von ihnen wurde nie wieder etwas gehört. Terry Boot wurde von einem Todesfluch getroffen, als sie aus Liverpool geflohen sind. Und Ron...

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf, so als ob sie ihre Gedanken ordnen wollte und sie sah ihre Umgebung wieder klar vor sich. In einer kleinen Ansammlung von Bäumen saß die Siebenergruppe zusammengedrängt im Dickicht. Stille hing über ihnen wie bei einem bevorstehenden Untergang. Sie schaute von einem schattigen Gesicht zum nächsten und fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte.

Als letztes überlebendes Mitglied des Goldenen Trios war sie es, die alle als Führungsperson betrachteten. Sie war diejenige, die jeden Schritt, den sie taten, entschied. Sie legte fest, wann sie ihre derzeitigen Standorte verlassen und an ihren zukünftigen erscheinen würden. Sie plante alles.

Dies war etwas, was sie bis jetzt noch nicht gewohnt war. Harry hatte immer einen Plan. Sie war für die Ausführung zuständig, aber Harry war derjenige mit den Ideen. Sie war wirklich schlecht darin Ideen zu finden. Ihre Augen schlossen sich bei der Szene vor ihr, allerdings blieb das Bild der Gruppe immer in ihrem Kopf. Luna Lovegoods Augen strahlten aufgrund des Lichts des Feuers, während sie Neville dabei beobachtete, wie er das Feuer schürte; Seamus Finnigan war dicht an Lavender Brown gedrängt; Owen Cauldwell, immer noch in seiner Hogwarts-Uniform; Ginny Weasley mit geschwollenem Leib. Wie sie und Harry noch die Zeit für so etwas gefunden hatten, wusste Hermione nicht. Andererseits hatten sie und Ron auch genug Zeit dafür gefunden...

Ihre Augen flogen erneut auf. Sie hatte ein leises Knacksen zu ihrer Linken gehört und das Herumwirbeln ihres Kopfes wurde von den anderen nachgeahmt.

„Was ist los, Hermione?", fragte Ginny, ihre Hand legte sich schützend über ihren Bauch.

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und die Stille umhüllte sie.

„Nichts, schätze ich."

Sobald diese Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, war das Feuer verloschen und ein Schrei, entweder von Lavender oder Luna – Hermione war sich nicht sicher – zersplitterte die Dunkelheit wie der Schläger eines Treibers.

Panik durchflutete ihre Gliedmaßen und sie hatte Probleme damit aufzustehen. Sie griff blindlings mit einer Hand in die Dunkelheit hinein und zog ihren Zauberstab mit der anderen. Mittlerweile schrien alle, Rauf- und Kampfgeräusche füllten ihre Ohren. Sie fühlte ihre Hand mit etwas Festem kollidieren und dann, wie Finger um ihr freies Handgelenk griffen, während ihre Zauberstabhand einen harten Schlag abbekam. Ihre Hand schnappte auf und ihr Zauberstab entglitt ihr, als sich ein starker Arm um ihre Taille und eine Hand auf ihren Mund und Nase legte.

Das letzte, woran sich Hermione erinnerte, war das Gefühl eines an ihre Schläfe gedrückten Zauberstabs und das in ihr Ohr geknurrte Wort „Stupor".

* * *

...

* * *

_Meine lieben Lieblingsleser,_

_herzlichen willkommen zu meiner neuen übersetzten Fanfiction namens „Atonement"!_

„_Atonement" ist etwas völlig anderes als „Bus Stop" und hoffe daher, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt und ihr viel Spaß beim Lesen habt. Die Autorin ist die gleiche, wie bei den beiden von mir bereits übersetzten One Shots „Chance" und „Wild Hope"._

_Ein riesen Dank geht bei „Atonement" an meine neue Beta __**sunandstars123**__! _

_Ihr habt ihr es auch zu verdanken, dass ich das erste Kapitel, sozusagen zum Reinschnuppern, schon einmal hochlade ;) am Montag geht es dann mit dem zweiten Kapitel regulär einmal wöchentlich, nämlich immer montags, weiter._

_Weil sie so viel Herzblut in „Atonement" gelegt hat, sie wirklich fleißig war und ich ihre Bestechungsversuche, das Kapitel schon eher hochzuladen, so süß fand, widme ich ihr diese Übersetzung!_

_Habt ihr Interesse an diesen TAGs? Wo ich die unmöglichsten Fragen stellen kann und ihr &amp; ich sie dann beantworten? Wenn ja, dann lasst es mich doch einfach mal wissen. Dann baue ich im nächsten Kapitel etwas mit ein :)_

_Danke für's Lesen und Lob oder Kritik dalassen!_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel mit den allerbesten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	2. Bought and Sold

**2\. Bought and Sold – Gekauft und Verkauft**

Ihr erster Gedanke war _Schmerz_ – die stechende Art von Schmerz, die so hartnäckig ist, dass du beinahe darum betest, dass dich die Taubheit der Bewusstlosigkeit wieder umhüllt. Doch sie konnte nicht bewusstlos bleiben. Sie musste kämpfen. Es war ihr Job, die anderen zu beschützen. Sie hatten sich ihr angeschlossen. Hermione hatte entschieden, dass es in diesem Dickicht am sichersten sein würde. Sie hatte ihnen gesagt, dass es für ein Feuer sicher genug war. Sie vertrauten ihr.

Hermione zwang sich, ihre Augen zu öffnen, und obwohl der Raum nur schwach beleuchtet war, fühlte sich ihr Schädel immer noch so an, als ob er gespalten worden wäre. Sie wartete darauf, dass sich ihr Blick schärfte und sich ihr Magen wieder beruhigte. Sie war von einer trüben Vision von vier glatten Steinwänden und einer schweren Holztür umgeben. Keine Fenster. Sie zog sich zögerlich auf ihre Füße, streckte ihre Glieder, drehte ihr Handgelenk – fühlte die Überreste eines Heilzaubers. Sie lief herum, ließ ihre Finger behutsam über die Wände gleiten und hoffte auf etwas, irgendetwas. Fragen flogen wie Mücken an einem Sommertag in ihrem Kopf herum. Wo war sie? Wie lange war sie schon hier? War sie alleine? Wo waren die anderen?

Sie dachte an Luna und ihre stille Kraft und ihren freien Geist, sie dachte an Neville und seine glühende Courage und seine blinde Loyalität, Ginny und ihre erbitterte Tapferkeit und ihren dicken Bauch, der Harrys Kind in sich trug. Hermione konnte nicht anders – sie fühlte sich, als ob sie bei allem versagt hätte. Mittlerweile war sie wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie ihre Reise durch den Raum begonnen hatte.

Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie glitt an der Wand entlang in Richtung des mit Stroh bedeckten Bodens. Sie bekämpfte die Tränen, bekämpfte die Panik. Sie saß hier so lange fest, dass Tage hätten vergehen können, doch es waren wohl wahrscheinlich nur Stunden. Sie merkte, wie sie einnickte und ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite.

In diesem Moment schwang die schwere Holztür auf, Licht drang in den Raum und blendete sie. Schwere Stiefel stampften auf sie zu und eine große Hand griff nach ihren Haaren, zog sie quer über den Boden.

Hermione versuchte aufzustehen, um den Zug auf ihre Kopfhaut zu verringern, allerdings brachte dies nichts, da sich ihr Geiselnehmer zu schnell bewegte. Ihr Blick konzentrierte sich auf die gleichen fensterlosen Steinwände, die an ihr vorbei glitten und an denen Fackeln alle paar Fuß in der Wand verankert waren. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit schien darauf hinzudeuten, dass sie sich unter der Erde befanden.

Sie stoppten kurz, als er eine weitere Tür öffnete, wodurch sie gegen die Waden ihres Geiselnehmers knallte. Sie wurde herzlos durch die Tür geschleudert, sodass durch die Kraft des Wurfes ihr Körper über den Boden rollte – Ellbogen und Knie schlugen gegen den Boden, bis ihre Schulter irgendeine Art Kante traf. Schwindelig und verletzt lag Hermione ruhig da, ihr Körper gegen die hölzerne Kante gestützt, mit der sie so heftig kollidiert war.

„Eine Schlammblutschlampe", knurrte eine tiefe, heisere Stimme hinter ihr, „unberührt, wie du verlangt hast."

Hermione stützte sich auf zitternden Armen ab, schaute zurück und sah einen großen Mann, dessen Gesicht von Schatten verdeckt war. Ihr Blick schärfte sich so gut es ging, während ihr Herz so stark schlug, dass ihr beinahe die Augen heraus fielen. Sie war in einem sehr großen, hell beleuchteten Raum mit einer hohen Decke. Jedoch war es nicht hell genug, um die Ecken des Raumes erkennen zu können. Die hölzerne Kante, mit der sie kollidiert war, schien eine Art Podest zu sein. Sie stützte sich mit ihren Händen an der Kante ab und zog sich nach oben.

Zügige Schritte kamen auf sie zu und erneut fühlte sie eine Hand in ihrem Haar, ihr Körper wurde auf das Podest gezerrt. Sie wurde erneut gewaltsam auf den Boden geworfen, sodass ihr Kinn auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie schmeckte Blut – es schmeckte nach Hoffnungslosigkeit, nach Verzweiflung, nach Versagen.

„Nun, nun Mcnair", hörte sie eine affektierte Stimme aus den Schatten. „Das wird genügen."

Obwohl es verdammt weh tat, hob Hermione ihren Kopf und sah Draco Malfoy aus den Schatten auftauchen. Er war größer, als sie sich erinnerte, sein Haar war länger und immer noch glatt nach hinten gelegt, doch jetzt berührte es ganz leicht den Kragen seines Umhangs. Seine silbernen Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten und Gallenflüssigkeit sammelte sich in ihrer Kehle, als er auf sie zukam. Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, betrachtete sie neugierig. Mcnair trat zu ihr, um neben ihm zu stehen. Er verlagerte ungeduldig sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere.

Malfoy riss seine Augen von ihr los und schaute verärgert zu Mcnair. Er griff in seinen Umhang, zog einen Geldsack hinaus und ließ ihn in Mcnairs Hand fallen, welche unter dem Gewicht ein Stückchen absackte.

„So viel für ein Schlammblut", sinnierte McNair, zog eine goldene Galleone aus dem Beutel und hielt sie ins Licht.

„Komm schon, Mcnair", tadelte Malfoy, und griff nach Hermiones Kinn. „Es ist Hermione Granger. Das Hirn hinter dem berüchtigten Goldenen Trio."

Hermione schlug seine Hand weg und stand auf, versuchte ihn blindlings zu kratzen. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und plötzlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen, sodass sie von der Ecke des Podests herunterfiel und mit ihrem Gesicht auf den Steinboden hart aufschlug – sie fühlte, wie ihre Nase brach.

„Immer noch kämpferisch", merkte Mcnair an und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche, während sich Malfoy nach unten beugte, um ein paar Haarsträhnen mit seiner behandschuhten Hand aus Hermiones Gesicht zu streifen. „Ich kenne eine ziemlich gute Möglichkeit, sie zu brechen", fügte Mcnair hinzu und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein widerwärtiges Grinsen.

„Ich auch", spottete Malfoy kalt. „Und ich brauche definitiv nicht deine Hilfe dazu."

Malfoy erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe und klatschte zweimal in seine Hände. Zwei kleine Hauselfen erschienen aus dem Nichts.

„Swaney, Zilla, bringt Miss Granger nach Hause."

* * *

...

* * *

_Liebe Leser,_

_vielen Dank für eure gute Annahme von "Atonement"! Ich bin von eurer tatkräftigen Leselust begeistert :)_

_Ein besonderes Danke geht an die vielen Leser, die diese Geschichte favorisiert haben und an die fleißigen Reviewschreiber._

_Seid ihr schon auf das neue Kapitel gespannt? Ich auf jeden Fall :D_

_Wie glaubt ihr, wird sich Draco verhalten? Was wird er mit Hermine anstellen? Welche dunklen Geheimnisse versteckt er?_

_Die besten Grüße und bis dahin,_

_Eure Ivy_


	3. Malfoy Manor

**3\. Malfoy Manor**

Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mit einem Hauselfen unterschied sich sehr vom Apparieren mit einem Zauberer. Es gab kein zerdrückendes Gefühl oder eine unangenehme Atemnot. In der einen Minute war man an einem Ort und in der nächsten schon an einem anderen. Der Ort, an dem Hermione Granger ankam, war die üppige Eingangshalle des Malfoy Manor. Sie war hier nicht mehr seit der Nacht gewesen, in der sie, Harry und Ron gefangen genommen worden waren und sie von Bellatrix Lestrange gefoltert wurde. Der Anblick des Salons führte dazu, dass sich ihr der Magen umdrehte – Erinnerungen schlitzten wie Messer ihr Herz auf.

Einen kurzen Moment später betrat die große, imposante Figur von Draco Malfoy die Halle durch die Eingangstür. Hermione, immer noch durch ihre Ganzkörperklammer bewegungsunfähig, war dazu gezwungen, einfach nur dazustehen, während er ihr so nah kam, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. Er lief um sie herum und begutachtete sie, als ob sie ein zu untersuchendes Besitztum wäre.

„Master Malfoy wünscht Gadsby seinen Umhang zu geben?"

Im Augenwinkel konnte Hermione einen kleinen, runzeligen Hauselfen, der eine Tischdecke im Toga-Stil trug, erkennen. Draco zog an der Schnur seines Umhangs, erlaubte damit dem schweren Material in die Arme des betagten Elfen zu fallen, welcher ihn sofort fortbrachte.

„Du weißt, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe?", flüsterte Draco und drehte weiter seine Runden um sie wie ein Aasgeier.

Hermione bezwang den Frosch in ihrem Hals, als er näher an sie herantrat. Seine Nase presste sich in ihr Haar und seine Brust berührte ihren Rücken, als er tief einatmete. Als er wieder vor ihr stand, lächelte er. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand hob er die Ganzkörperklammer auf und sie brach auf dem Fußboden zusammen – die zwei kleinen Elfen beeilten sich, unter ihr hervor zu kommen um nicht erdrückt zu werden.

„Du gehörst jetzt mir", sagte Dracos Stimme stolz und bestimmt, als er um ihren Körper, der nichts weiter als ein zusammengebrochener Haufen voller Gliedmaßen war, herumlief. „Du kannst dich nur innerhalb der Grundstücksgrenze des Manors bewegen und wenn ich Besuch habe, wirst du dich in deinen Zimmern aufhalten, außer du wirst gerufen. Falls und wenn du gerufen wirst, dann redest du nur, wenn man mit dir spricht. Das Brechen dieser Regeln endet mit", er hielt inne, griff nach ihrem Kinn und neigte ihren Kopf so, dass sie zu ihm aufschauen musste, „furchtbaren Konsequenzen."

Dies war der Augenblick, in welchem Hermione die volle Kraft der letzten Tage traf. Ihre Augen brannten, sie versuchte sich aufzurichten und mit ihren Fäusten so gut es ging auf ihn einzuschlagen. Seine Finger umklammerten ihre Oberarme, hielten sie fest – er lachte, als sie gegen seine Kraft ankämpfte. Sein Lächeln verblasste, als er sie erneut zu Boden warf.

„Sawney, Zilla, bringt Miss Granger in ihr Zimmer", sagte Draco kalt und zog seine Handschuhe aus.

„Wenn Herrin Zissy wüsste, was Zilla hier macht", hörte Hermione einen der kleinen Elfen murmeln. „Sich um dreckige Schlammblüter kümmern."

Dracos Bewegung war so schnell, dass sie beinahe unbemerkbar war. Ein Wink seines Zauberstabs und die Elfe rollte über den Boden, schrie vor Schmerzen. Draco hob sie an ihrer Tischdeckenkleidung nach oben und schmiss sie quer durch den ganzen Raum.

„DIESES WORT WIRD NICHT IN MEINEM HAUS AUSGESPROCHEN!", seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden nach. Er klatschte donnernd in seine Hände und tausende Augen erschienen in den Schatten. „Jeder Elf, der dieses Wort benutzt, bekommt Kleidung. Verstanden?!"

Das Gemurmel hunderter verängstigter Elfen ertönte im Raum. Dracos kalte Augen starrten auf Sawney, der sich an Hermione gekauert hatte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte", sagte Draco, straffte seine Schultern und gewann damit an Gelassenheit, „bringt Miss Granger in ihr Zimmer."

* * *

...

* * *

_Guten Morgen ihr Lieben!_

_Passend zum Wochenstart gibt es das neue Kapitel und damit auch gleichzeitig das letzte kurze Kapitel. Ab dem nächsten geht's richtig los und ich freue mich schon sooo sehr darauf :D_

_Nun, jetzt ist Hermine also im Malfoy Manor... und sie bekommt ihr eigenes Zimmer... hat irgendwer von euch jetzt eine Vermutung, was Draco tatsächlich mit ihr vor hat? Hat er überhaupt etwas bestimmtes vor?_

_Haha, eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel, weil es so kurz ist, schon am Donnerstag hochladen, aber dann hat mich meine liebe Amira doch davon abgehalten :o) ich muss genauso warten wie ihr, sie hat ja Recht!_

_Mein Dank geht an meine liebe Beta **sunandstars123**_ _(Ich muss immer so aufpassen bei dem Namen... ich schreibe immer zuerst „sundand" – fragt mich nicht wieso. So geht es mir auch bei dem Wort „definitiv", da kommt meistens „defintiv" raus, sowohl auf der Laptop-, als auch auf der Handy-Tastatur... habt ihr auch solche Tippfehler, die euch andauernd passieren? Woah, ich komme vom Thema ab...). Jedenfalls: sie hat wundervolle Arbeit geleistet und ich kann ihr nicht oft genug danken!_

_Ebenso danke für die neuen Favoriteneinträge bei „Atonement" und die Reviews__._

_So, und weil mein Autorenkommentar schon wieder so lang ist, höre ich jetzt auf :D_

_Ich freue mich schon sooo doll auf das nächste Kapitel und kann selber den nächsten Montag kaum erwarten :o) diese Warterei ist doch echt mal total blöde – oder?_

_Bis dahin mit ganz ungeduldigen Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	4. Dinner with the Devil

**4\. Dinner with the Devil – Abendessen mit dem Teufel**

Malfoy Manor war ein interessanter Ort zum Leben. Ein sich weit ausstreckendes Gelände, exotische Tiere und jeder Komfort, den sich eine Hexe nur denken konnte. Wäre da nicht diese Du-wirst-von-deinem-schlimmsten-Feind-gefangen-gehalten-Sache, dann könnte Hermione Granger den Anschein erwecken, dass sie dort glücklich war. Doch so wie die Dinge lagen, tat ihre luxuriöse Unterkunft nichts weiter, als sie zu ärgern. Dieser Mangel an Folter war die schlimmste Art an Folter.

Eine Woche war seit ihrer Ankunft vergangen und sie entdeckte, dass Draco Malfoy sein Wort hielt. Sie hatte zu jedem Teil des Manors und seines Grundstücks Zutritt. Hauselfen brachten ihr Mahlzeiten, ließen ihr das Bad ein. Für einen außenstehenden Beobachter würde es so aussehen, als ob sie sein geehrter Gast anstatt seine Gefangene wäre. Es war genug, um sie brodeln zu lassen.

Aus reiner Gehässigkeit blieb sie in ihrem Zimmer, was zumindest in Bezug darauf befriedigend war, dass sie niemals ihren Geiselnehmer sehen musste – allerdings war der Raum an sich schon Beweis genug für Malfoys krankes Psychospiel, das er mit Sicherheit mit ihr spielen wollte.

Ihr Zimmer war geräumig und ausnehmend weiblich. Weiche, seidene, hauchdünne Laken umhüllten das Bett; die Verschwendung des Platzes war mit kleinen, persönlichen Dingen ein bisschen ausgeglichen – Schmuck- und Erbstücke waren auf Kommoden und Regalen platziert, Parfum und Schönheitstränke auf der Frisierkommode. Diese Dinge fasste sie nicht an, da sie genau wusste, wem sie gehörten und während Narzissa Malfoy schon lange tot war, schien es so, als ob sie an diesem Ort weiterlebte, als ob dieser Ort genauso geblieben war – wie ein Schrein. Zumindest solange, bis Hermione hierher gekommen war.

Ihre Gedanken und Träume wurden von ihren Freunden geplagt, lebend und tot. Nun... lebend, soweit sie es wusste. Sie vermisste Lunas exzentrische Überlegungen, Nevilles Ungeschicklichkeit für alles, was Koordination betraf, Ginnys blinde Hoffnung, Harrys wilden Mut, Rons sanfte Küsse...

All diese Gedanken bildeten ein großes, durcheinandergeratenes Chaos innerhalb ihres Kopfes, als sie einen erneuten Sonnenuntergang über den ausgedehnten Rasenflächen beobachtete. Es klopfte sanft an ihrer Tür und sie drehte sich um, sah die kleine, kauernde Gestalt von Gadsby, wie er sich verbeugte.

Hermione seufzte. Jeden Abend das Gleiche. Der gebrechliche, kleine Elf, dessen ausschließliche Arbeit darin bestand, Draco Malfoys Befehl zu befolgen, würde zu ihr kommen und ihr sagen, dass sein Master ihre Anwesenheit zum Abendessen anforderte – und jeden Abend würde sie beleidigend antworten, würde sie eine Sprache benutzen, die der ältere Elf niemals wiederholen würde, wollte er keine Kleidung bekommen.

„Miss Hermione, Master Draco fordert Ihre Anwesenheit zum Dinner." Gadsbys große Ohren zuckten, als er sich so weit er konnte verbeugte.

„Sag ihm, er soll sich selbst mit dem Cruciatus foltern", murmelte Hermione und drehte sich entschlossen zum Fenster.

„Master Draco sagt, Sie werden von alleine kommen oder er wird den Imperius benutzen...", Hermiones Kopf wirbelte herum, um den Elfen anzusehen, welcher seine Ohren in einer mehr als uncharakteristischen Art und Weise wrang, „und Sie bekommen ein sehr heftiges Verlangen, Ihre Kleidung abzulegen, bevor Sie nach unten gehen."

Hermiones Mund klappte auf, als Gadsby sein Gewicht unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Sie knirschte mit ihren Zähnen, bevor sie aufstand und beobachtete, wie der kleine Elf vor Erleichterung seufzte. Er trottete voraus in den Flur, vorbei an leeren Wänden mit Rechtecken an der verblassten Tapete, die davon zeugten, dass dort einmal Portraits gehangen haben mussten. Entlang der großen Steintreppe und vorbei am Salon, folgte sie dem Elfen bis er vor einer großen Tür anhielt und ihr damit das Esszimmer öffnete.

Draco Malfoy saß am Kopfende des Tisches und stand auf, als sie den Raum betrat. Er zeigte zum Platz neben sich und sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, begutachtete den langen, bankettähnlichen Tisch. Sie lief zu einem Stuhl am anderen Ende des Tisches und gerade als sie danach greifen wollte, schnippste Malfoy mit seinen Fingern und alle Stühle, außer zwei – seiner und der Stuhl direkt neben ihm – verschwanden.

Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als sie zu ihm hinüber stampfte und die Rückenlehne ihres Stuhles griff – mit dem kindischen Vorhaben, den Stuhl quer durch den ganzen Raum und soweit weg wie möglich von ihm zu tragen. Sie kugelte sich fast den Arm aus, als sich der Stuhl nicht bewegte.

Malfoys Lächeln war nun verblasst und sie starrten sich mit einem eisigen Ausdruck an, bis sie sich auf ihren Stuhl setzte, ihren Stolz damit zum gefühlten millionsten Mal herunterschluckte. Malfoy, ein durch und durch wahrer Gentleman, nahm nach ihr Platz.

„Sehr nett von dir, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, Miss Granger", sagte er und goss Wein in ihr Glas und dann in sein eigenes ein. „Ich nehme an, du lebst dich gut ein?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und entließ ein spöttisches „Puh", während sie auf ihren leeren Teller starrte.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, das du brauchst?"

Er wurde mit einem eisernen Schweigen bestraft, während sich die Teller von selbst mit Lammkoteletts und Kartoffeln füllten. Eine flüchtige Erinnerung an Hogwarts glitt durch ihren Kopf, doch sie verdrängte sie. Sie nahm ihre Gabel und ihr Messer und begann zu essen. Sie dachte sich, je schneller sie fertig war, desto schneller könnte sie ihn wieder verlassen.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was du gerne möchtest?"

Hermione knallte ihr Besteck mit einem Klappern auf den Tisch und suchte seinen Blick. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, mal abgesehen von einer fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Meine Freiheit", spie sie und er lächelte einfach, begann zu essen.

„Ich denke, das ist unmöglich", sagte er seufzend und kaute gelangweilt, beobachtete sie. Hermione machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Du kannst mich hier nicht für immer festhalten!", rief Hermione und er lachte, nahm einen Schluck Wein.

„Da liegst du falsch." Er stellte sein Glas ab, seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Ich besitze dich, weißt du? Du bist mein", er hielt einen Moment inne und beobachtete, wie sich ihr Kiefer anspannte, wie seine Worte in sie einsanken, „ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will", fügte er hinzu und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

„Sie werden kommen und mich holen", hörte Hermione sich selbst sagen, ein hysterischer Hauch war in ihrer Stimme erkennbar. „Sie werden..."

„Und wer sind 'sie'?", spottete Malfoy und Hermione klappte ihren Mund zu, knirschte mit den Zähnen, kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Sicherlich...", sie hielt kurz inne, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Sicher sind einige von ihnen immer noch..."

„Am Leben?", beendete Malfoy den Satz für sie mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Das kannst du nicht wirklich glauben, oder?"

„Warum ich?", fragte sie plötzlich und er hielt inne, sein Glas auf halbem Wege zu seinen Lippen. „Warum nicht jemand der anderen? Ginny... sie ist mit Harrys Kind schwanger. Neville... er hat Nagini umgebracht. Luna..."

„Hör auf!", sagte Malfoy kraftvoll und setzte sein Glas ein bisschen kräftiger ab, als er es geplant hatte. Er seufzte. „Ich würde denken, es ist offensichtlich. Wir waren...", seine Zunge befeuchtete seine Unterlippe, „... einmal intim miteinander."

„Ja", presste Hermione aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und hielt die Gallenflüssigkeit zurück, „bevor du dich als Verräter herausgestellt und uns zum Schlachten freigegeben hast."

Damit zögerte Malfoy sichtbar, ließ sich gegen seine Rückenlehne fallen. Er wich zurück, als ob ihn ihre Worte körperlich verletzt hätten. Irgendetwas flackerte in seinen silbernen Augen auf, doch bevor Hermione eine Möglichkeit hatte es genauer zu ergründen, war es auch schon verschwunden.

„Wir alle fällen unsere Entscheidungen, Granger", war seine Antwort, er leerte den Rest seines Glases und goss sich ein neues ein.

„Wir haben dich aufgenommen..."

„Das habt ihr ganz bestimmt", unterbrach er sie. Sie spielten also jetzt das Feiglingsspiel. Sie wich zurück, doch machte weiter.

„Wir haben dich beschützt und du hast es uns zurückgezahlt, indem du uns in unseren Tod geschickt hast", sagte sie weiter, suchte den Nerv, den sie nur Momente zuvor getroffen hatte.

„Unseren? Du siehst für mich ziemlich lebendig aus, Miss Granger", legte er dar und sie schluckte schwer. „Es muss sehr schlimm für dich sein. Das einzige Mitglied von Dumbledores Armee, das nicht unter der Erde liegt."

„Und es muss sehr einfach für dich sein, Voldemorts rechte Hand zu sein", zischte Hermione, blind vor Tränen. „Sag mir, war es dein Verrat dem Orden gegenüber oder Snapes Hinrichtung, das dich in seine Gnade brachte?"

„Ich würde denken, es war Weasleys Beseitigung."

Er grinste sie über sein Weinglas hinweg an, beobachtete, wie ihr der Mund aufklappte und eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinab lief. Hermiones Gehirn schien abgestorben zu sein, ihr gesamter Körper zitterte und sie fand sich in einer Erinnerung wieder, in der sie zu ihm rannte, nur der Schein von rotem Haar aus ihren Augenwinkeln sichtbar – in der einen Minute noch da, in der nächsten schon fort.

„Du..."

„Wann schnallt das endlich dein dummer Schädel, Granger?", fragte er, seine silbernen Augen glänzten im Kerzenlicht. „Du kannst mich nicht mal annähernd so schlimm verletzen, wie ich dich."

„Oh, ich kann dich verletzen", knurrte Hermione, ihre mandelfarbenen Augen loderten, ihre Hände auf dem Tisch zu Fäusten geballt.

Er lachte herzhaft darüber. „Das kannst du nicht ohne deinen Zauberstab."

„Wolltest du mich deshalb hier haben?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme voller Wut und Tränen. „Um mehr von deinen kranken Psychospielchen zu spielen?"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber es hat sich als unterhaltsam erwiesen", sagte er schmunzelnd. „Ich habe deine Anwesenheit heute angefordert, damit ich dich darüber informieren kann, dass morgen ein paar Freunde auf ein paar Drinks vorbei kommen."

„Freunde?", fragte Hermione mit einem Lachen. „Du meinst Kollegen. Todesser?"

„Sie kämpfen für unsere Sache, ja."

„Nicht meine Sache", spie Hermione und Draco lächelte sie herablassend an.

„Du wirst im zweiten Stock bleiben, bleib von der Treppe weg", sagte er und schaute sie demonstrativ an. „Außer Sichtweite."

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte sie herausfordernd, ihre Augen kalt.

„Oh Liebes, du willst nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn sie dich zu Gesicht bekämen."

* * *

_Hey ho, alle zusammen :D_

_Endlich kann ich euch das neue Kapitel präsentieren und damit habe ich auch gleich über Dracos und Hermines „gemeinsame" Vergangenheit eine Bombe platzen lassen._

_Was sagt ihr zu der Offenbarung, dass Draco einmal dem Orden angehört und ihn dann verraten hat? Dass Draco und Hermine sich einmal näher gekommen sind? Dass er Ron umgebracht hat?_

_Woah, ich hätte so gerne eure Gesichter beim Lesen gesehen :D_

_Noch eine Erklärung für das Feiglingsspiel, was im Kapitel erwähnt wurde:_

_Das Feiglingsspiel ist eine Art Mutprobe, als Beispiel: Zwei Autos fahren aufeinander zu und wer zuerst ausweicht, der zeigt Angst und hat das Spiel verloren. Zeigen beide Mut und weichen nicht aus, haben sie zwar das Spiel gewonnen, aber sind dann tot und haben keine Lehre daraus gezogen._

_Vielen Dank an meine liebe Beta __**sunandstars123**__!__Des Weiteren danke ich allen, die diese Geschichte gelesen, favorisiert und gereviewt haben._

_Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig auf das neue Kapitel... wenn Besuch ins Manor einkehrt!_

_Bis dahin mit den allerliebsten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	5. Death Eater's Downstairs

**5\. Death Eater's Downstairs – Todesser im Erdgeschoss**

Hermione Granger saß in der großen Bibliothek des Malfoy Manors, ein Buch lag geöffnet auf ihrem Schoß und eine Tasse Tee stand neben ihr. In der letzten Stunde hatte sie nicht ein Wort gelesen und ihr Tee war schon längst kalt geworden. Sie hatte vor einigen Stunden am Fenster gestanden und die ankommenden Kutschen beobachtet; dabei zugesehen, wie bekannte Mörder, Vergewaltiger und Diebe das Manor betraten. Sie alle zu sehen – einige kannte sie aus Hogwarts, die meisten aber von Dingen, die ihr oder ihren Freunden angetan worden waren – erinnerte sie erneut daran, wo genau sie war und mit wem. Es schien, dass sie an manchen Tagen in eine träumerische Vergessenheit geriet, sich selber irgendwo anders hin dachte und nicht in das Zuhause ihres am meisten gehassten Feindes.

Wut, welche in diesen Tagen immer so nah an der Oberfläche brodelte, wuchs in ihr heran wie ein Tsunami, jedoch hielt eine gesunde Dosis Angst sie hier oben zurück – die Erinnerung an Malfoys Augen, als er sagte _„__Oh Liebes, du willst nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn sie dich zu Gesicht bekämen"__,_ verfolgte sie immer noch.

Sie konnte sie alle von unten hören, bereits seit Stunden war nicht mehr von simpler Trunkenheit die Rede. Im Laufe des Abends verschwand ihre Angst und mittlerweile war sie an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie fühlte, dass ihre bisherigen Sorgen absurd waren. Malfoy versuchte nur, sie unter seiner Kontrolle zu halten; es war nur ein weiterer Schritt in seinem verrückten Psychospiel.

Sie schlug ihr Buch zu, pellte sich aus dem übergroßen Sessel und lief über den Parkettboden, ihre nackten Füße schmatzten laut. Sie schritt selbstbewusst den Flur entlang, die Eichenbäume von draußen hinterließen lange Schatten auf den kahlen Wänden. Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo, als sie den Treppenabsatz erreichte und die dunkle Eingangshalle betrachtete.

Sie konnte den Lärm aus dem Salon hören, ihre Schatten durch das aus dem Salon dringende Licht in der Eingangshalle herumtanzen sehen. Hermione tat einen vorsichtigen Schritt in Richtung des Geländers, platzierte ihre Hände darauf und lehnte sich nach vorne, versuchte so gut sie konnte in den Raum hinein zu sehen.

„Was machen Sie, Mistress?!"

Der gestresste, schrille Ausruf Sawneys führte fast dazu, dass Hermione über das Geländer fiel. Das Gelächter im Salon verstummte und Hermione ging einen Schritt zurück, als sich Adrian Pucey und Christian Warrington dem Durchgang vom Salon zum Flur näherten.

„Sie dürfen hier nicht sein! Hat Master Draco gesagt!", fügte Sawney hinzu und deutete mit ihrer zitternden Hand auf Hermione, welche jetzt mit flachem Atem so nah wie möglich an die Wand gepresst dastand.

„Was macht dieser Elf da?", echote die träge, donnernde Stimme Warringtons.

Der kleine Elf machte ein Geräusch, das wie „eep" klang und war mit einem Fingerschnipsen verschwunden. Hermione konnte hören, wie die beiden Männer den Flur zur Treppe entlang liefen. Sie atmete schwer und trat einen Schritt ins Helle, Kinn nach oben, Schultern nach hinten. Sie weigerte sich Angst zu haben.

„Na schau dir das an!", rief Pucey aus, sein Gesicht wuchs zu einer abscheulichen Karikatur eines Lächelns heran. „Es ist Potters Schlammblut!"

Das Geräusch schlurfender Füße drang aus dem Salon und plötzlich standen weitere drei Männer in der Eingangshalle. Sie kannte alle von ihnen aus Hogwarts; Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle standen wie immer stumm nebeneinander, und Blaise Zabini lehnte gleichgültig am Türrahmen. Sie alle starrten sie für einen Moment an, bevor sie in heulendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Ich habe die Gerüchte gehört", sagte Warringtons Stimme sehr nah von ihr und da realisierte sie, dass Warrington und Pucey fast die Treppe oben waren, „dass Draco sie erworben hat, allerdings hat der dumme Schwachkopf es die ganze Zeit bestritten!"

„Bleibt... bleibt zurück von mir", warnte Hermione, hielt eine Hand nach oben, wehrte sie ab.

„Oder was?", fragte Pucey, beide Männer rückten langsam auf.

„Malfoy..."

„Ist durch den Kamin gefloht, um mehr Feuerwhiskey zu kaufen", beendete Zabini mit einer gelangweilt klingenden, schleppenden Stimme für sie.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und Panik durchflutete sie. Pucey und Warrington schlossen zu ihr auf und bevor sie eine Chance hatte sich umzudrehen und zu rennen, hatten sie sie bei den Armen gepackt und zogen sie die Stufen hinab, schlugen dabei ihre Knöchel und Zehen gegen jede Stufe. Sie strampelte und ächzte während des Bemühens von ihnen loszukommen.

„Was ist los, Schlammblut? Willst du nicht spielen?"

„Lasst mal sehen, ob sie irgendwelche Höschen trägt", knurrte Goyle und Hermione trat aus, so stark sie konnte und traf Warringtons Knie, schickte ihn damit zu Boden.

Das Durcheinander war groß genug, sodass sie Hermione losließen und sie zur Treppe flüchtete. Eine Hand umgriff ihren Knöchel und sie fiel, ihr Kinn krachte auf die obere Stufe und sie schmeckte Eisen in ihrem Mund, während Sterne vor ihren Augen explodierten. Sie schrie in einem schwachen Versuch nach Hilfe, das Gelächter der Männer echote lauter denn je.

Sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Körper den Marmorboden entlang gezogen wurde, konnte die Blutspur sehen, als sie rücklings an ihren Knöcheln gezogen wurde. Sie wurde grob herumgedreht und während sie Warrington quer über das ganze Gesicht kratzte, sammelte sich Haut unter ihren Nägeln. Er schlug sie hart ins Gesicht, schlug ihre Lippe auf und Gejubel echote von den hohen Wänden, als er beide ihrer Handgelenke mit einer seiner großen Hände griff und mit der anderen versuchte ihre Beine zu öffnen. Sie wehrte sich gewaltsam gegen ihn, versuchte ihn zu treten, jeden von ihnen.

„Kommen wir zu deiner Unterwäsche...", sagte Warrington und zog an ihrer Pyjamahose, seine Finger glitten über die Haut ihrer Oberschenkel, als sie entblößt wurden.

Genau als er seinen Daumen unter den Bund ihrer Unterwäsche geschoben hatte, wurde er plötzlich von ihr herunter gerissen und Hermione öffnete ihre Augen um zu sehen, wie Draco Malfoy eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in Warringtons Gesicht schlug. Der Mann jaulte auf vor Schmerzen, griff sich an seine blutende Wange und die anderen wichen zurück, als Malfoy den zerbrochenen Flaschenhals schwang.

„Was zur Hölle denkst du, was du machst, Christian?", Malfoys Stimme war leise und jagte Hermione damit einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Verdammte Hölle, Draco, ich habe nur ein bisschen gespielt!", spie Warrington, Blut tropfte von den Wunden in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich bringe dich in die Gunst des Dunklen Lords. Ich heiße dich in meinem Zuhause willkommen und _so_ zahlst du es mir zurück?"

Malfoys Stimme war immer noch leise und unglaublich kalt, er war groß und schlank und seine Haare fielen ihm in die Augen. Hermione erinnerte sich dadurch sofort an Lucius, doch selbst der ältere Malfoy hatte niemals so bedrohlich geklungen. Warrington schien seinen Fehler zu erkennen, vergaß sein gebrochenes Gesicht und starrte ängstlich zu Malfoy.

„Du spuckst auf meine Großzügigkeit, indem du...", Malfoy hielt inne, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hermiones zerknautschte, blutende Gestalt und schürzte seine Lippen, „meinem Eigentum Schaden zufügen willst."

„Draco, ihr wurde nicht geschadet", sagte Blaise seufzend, schaute zu Hermione und fügte hinzu, „also, kein wirklicher Schaden. Nichts, was ein paar Heilzauber nicht beseitigen können."

„Außerdem... warum hast du uns nichts gesagt, Draco?", fragte Crabbe. „Du hast es ewig geleugnet."

„Ich muss euch Trotteln nicht alles erzählen!", spie Malfoy unverfroren und sofort konnte Hermione den Jungen, der er sonst war, erkennen – defensiv und gereizt. „Verdammte Scheiße, raus aus meinem Haus."

Crabbe und Goyle taumelten widerwillig zum Kamin in den Salon, Jahre unter Malfoys Befehlen ließen sie sich nicht zweimal bitten. Warrington, der jetzt etwas zu sich kam, schritt wütend auf den großen, blonden Mann zu. Malfoy blickte ihn über seine Nase hinweg an, seine Augen so kalt wie Eis.

„Vielleicht willst du sie komplett für dich alleine haben", zischte Warrington. „Der große Draco Malfoy, Voldemorts meist vertrauter Diener ist der Fotzenknecht eines dreckigen Schlammbluts."

Malfoys Bewegung war so schnell, dass es in dem dunklen Flur beinah so aussah, als ob Warrington, der eben noch vor Malfoy gestanden hatte, aus dieser aufrechten Haltung direkt zu einem verkrüppelten Haufen auf den Boden im Türrahmen des Salons appariert wäre. Zabini musste aus dem Weg springen, damit er nicht von Warringtons tölpelhafter Gestalt getroffen wurde.

Malfoy näherte sich ihm und zog mit glühenden Augen seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seiner Robe.

„Crucio!", schrie Malfoy und Warrington begann sich schreiend auf dem Boden zu winden.

„Draco!", rief Pucey und sprintete nach vorne, um nach Malfoys Arm zu greifen, doch er wurde abgeschüttelt. „Was machst du?!"

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs wurde der Fluch aufgehoben und Warrington schluchzte, Blut häufte sich auf dem Teppich des Salons. Malfoy warf seinen Kopf nach hinten, schüttelte das Haar aus seinen Augen, atmete schwer und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein! Bitte nein!", schluchzte Warrington, hielt seine Hand in einer abwehrenden, aber schwachen Geste nach oben. „Es tut mir leid. Bitte, nicht mehr!"

Malfoy stand für einige Sekunden stocksteif und bereit zum Angriff da, bevor er seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ.

„Ihr werdet sofort mein Haus verlassen oder ich werde euch den Tag verfluchen lassen, an dem eure Mütter euch zur Welt gebracht haben", sagte Malfoy mit so leiser Stimme, dass man es kaum verstehen konnte. „Raus, alle von euch. Jetzt."

Warrington kraxelte zum Kamin, Pucey half ihm auf seine Füße, als sie beide die Nokturngasse als Ziel nannten. Blaise stolzierte gelangweilt zum Kamin und verbeugte sich leicht vor Malfoy, bevor er in den Kamin trat und sich nach Hause begab.

Hermione beobachtete, wie Malfoy Stille über den Raum sinken ließ. Sie bemerkte, wie sich seine Schultern hoben und senkten und er seinen Kopf nach vorne beugte, anscheinend versuchte seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Seinen Kopf wieder hebend schwang er seinen Zauberstab, um den Kamin für Flohreisen zu sperren und schaute sie an.

Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, als er zu ihr aufschloss und auf sie hinab blickte, sein blasses Haar fiel ihm in seine Augen. Sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske, als er sich über sie beugte. Da passierte es, dass sie das tat, wovon sie gehofft hatte, dass ihr das niemals vor ihm geschehen würde. Sie brach schluchzend zusammen und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Sie schluchzte vor Angst, vor Schmerz, vor der völligen Hilflosigkeit, die sie umgeben hatte, umschlang ihre Beine und zog sie zu ihrer Brust in dem Versuch, sich zusammenzuhalten. Starke Arme glitten unter ihre Knie und um ihre Taille, der Geruch von Feuerwhiskey und Thymian überfiel ihre Sinne, als er sie geschickt anhob. Ihre Arme legten sich instinktiv um seinen Hals und ihr Gesicht vergrub sich in seiner Halsbeuge, während er sie die Treppe hinauf trug.

Als er den Flur entlang lief, erreichte ihre Hysterie ihren Höhepunkt. Ihr Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sie krank. Allerdings konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie über seinen Schutz für sie und seine völlige Dominanz über ihren Angreifer dankbar war. Die Scham über diese Dankbarkeit durchflutete sie und führte nur dazu, dass sie noch stärker schluchzte. Wie konnte sie genau dem Mann, der für Voldemorts Sieg verantwortlich war, dankbar sein? Wie konnte sie nach allem, was er ihr, ihren Freunden und ihrer Sache angetan hatte, dankbar sein?

Ihr Verstand kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, als er sie auf weichen Laken absetzte. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass es nicht ihre waren. Sie schaute sich um und fand, dass der Raum zwar elegant, dennoch auch männlich eingerichtet war – dunkles Mahagoniholz bildete zu den weißen Stoffen des Sofas und der Bettlaken einen Kontrast. Das Schlittenbett war riesig und umhüllte sie in einer Unmenge an weißer Seide – sie fühlte sich, als ob sie auf einer Wolke sitzen würde. Seine Arme verließen sie und sehr zu ihrem Ärger wimmerte sie leicht, umarmte ihre Knie, zog sie zu ihrer Brust und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin.

Sie spürte, wie sich das Bett ein wenig senkte und sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, wollte, dass alles einfach nur verschwand. Sie wünschte sich, sie wäre in dem Haus ihrer Großmutter auf dem englischen Land und die alte Frau würde ihr ihre Haare auf der Veranda flechten, so wie sie es getan hatte, als Hermione noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Sie wünschte sich, sie wäre wieder in Hogwarts, wo sie mit Ron und Harry im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum sitzen, lernen und ihnen beim Diskutieren über Quidditch zuhören würde. Zur Hölle damit, sie würde sich sogar hungrig und gereizt in das bescheuerte Zelt irgendwo im Nirgendwo setzen. Sie würde alles dafür geben, um mit ihnen jetzt in diesem Moment zusammen zu sein.

„Bist du verletzt?"

Malfoys Worte rissen Hermione aus ihren Gedanken, allerdings hob sie nicht ihren Kopf. Ihr Schluchzen hatte sich etwas gedämpft, trotzdem liefen immer noch Tränen leise über ihre Wangen und ihre Atmung war unregelmäßig.

„Hermione", sagte er mit einer tiefen und sanften Stimme – ihr Name kam ein wenig stotternd über seine Lippen. „Bist du verletzt?"

Sie fühlte, wie seine Hand durch ihr Haar hindurch zu ihrem Nacken glitt. Seine Finger tauchten in ihr Haar an ihrem Haaransatz hinein, griffen es und zogen sanft daran, sodass sie ihren Kopf hob. Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen, bis seine Fingernägel sanft an ihrer Kopfhaut kratzten. Während sie zitternd einatmete, öffnete sie ihre Augen mit einem flehenden Blick und fand ihn vor, seine silbernen Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf ganz leicht und beobachtete, wie er erleichternd ausatmende – er hatte wohl nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Mit seiner freien Hand zog er den Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und neigte ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten, flüsterte „Resarcio" und sie fühlte, wie sich der klaffende Riss an ihrer Lippe mit einem Kitzeln durch die Magie selbst zusammenflickte. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück in seine Tasche und streifte seine Finger über den Bluterguss, der auf ihrer Wange heranwuchs. Seine Hände waren kalt, doch seine Berührung war warm und sie schnappte nach Luft, brachte ihre Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, drückte damit auf ihre Haut und fühlte keine Schmerzen mehr.

„Wie hast du...?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, unterbrach sie damit. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der ohne Zauberstab heilen konnte und selbst in ihrem wahnsinnigen Zustand hatte ihre Neugier ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht. Sie hatte ihn bereits, seitdem sie im Manor war, stablose Magie nutzen sehen, doch eine gewisse Bitterkeit hinderte sie daran, beeindruckt zu sein – jetzt allerdings, während sie auf seinem Bett saß und ihre Abwehr langsam nachließ, bestaunte sie seine Fähigkeit.

Er legte seine Hand wieder an ihre Wange und sie fühlte einen beruhigenden Einfluss. Für einen Moment dachte sie, dass es nur eine Art Zauber war, doch schnell bemerkte sie, dass es nicht Magie war, die den Sturm in ihr bezwang, sondern seine Zärtlichkeit. Sein Blick streifte über ihr Gesicht und Besorgnis krümmte seine Augenbrauen. Seine silbernen Augen zeigten eine Sanftheit, die sie an ihm nicht mehr seit seinem Verrat gesehen hatte.

Doch plötzlich, so, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte, schreckte er zurück. Offenbar schien er zu sich selbst zu kommen, denn er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen – seine Maske war wieder fest an ihrem Platz. Er stand vom Bett auf und mit seiner Größe schaute er sie von oben herab an. Er räusperte sich.

„Ich habe dir ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du außer Sichtweite bleiben sollst", sprach er kalt, bar aller Zärtlichkeit.

Wut kochte in ihr hoch. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Sie hätten niemals erfahren, dass du hier bist. Ich habe dir gesagt, es ist gefährlich..."

„Und du hast mich hier alleine mit denen gelassen! Warum waren sie überhaupt hier? Wenn du mich so dringend als irgendein großes Geheimnis bewahren willst, warum hast du sie dann hergebracht?"

Sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich. „Das geht dich nichts an, Granger. Ich antworte nicht jedem und ich bin mir verdammt sicher, dass ich damit nicht bei dir anfange."

* * *

...

* * *

_Da wären wir wieder, meine lieben Leser!_

_Da hat uns unsere Hermine aber einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, oder?_

_Und Draco, der alte Fuchs... er hat es Warrington ordentlich gezeigt, nicht? Ob Draco dafür wohl noch Ärger bekommt?_

_Und was sagt ihr zu seinem „tröstlichen" – wenn man es denn so nennen kann – Verhalten Hermine gegenüber... bis dann wieder dieser Umschwung kommt? Ja ja ja... alles sehr verdreht und verwirrend beim lieben Draco... *pfeif*_

_Mein besonderer Dank geht wieder an meine liebe Beta für ihre tolle Arbeit! Ohne sie wäre das Kapitel nur halb so gut geworden ;)_

_Ich habe letzte Woche wahnsinnig viele tolle Dramione-Drabbles entdeckt... ich habe die beiden Autoren mal angeschrieben und nach der Erlaubnis zum Übersetzen gefragt! Ich hoffe, sie sagen ja *-* das wäre so geil :D_

_Wie steht ihr eigentlich zu Drabbles?! Mögt ihr sie? Wenn ja, warum? Und wenn nein, dann auch warum? xD_

_Also ich mochte am Anfang meiner Fanfiction-Lesekarriere gar keine One Shots und noch weniger Drabbles... aber in letzter Zeit lese ich doch immer mal ab und zu einen One Shot... um auch mal ein paar kleine Arbeiten für das Übersetzen zu erhaschen – sie sind eine schöne Abwechslung zu längeren Übersetzungen. _

_Jedenfalls bin ich zufällig auf diese Drabbles gestoßen, obwohl ich die wirklich selten lese... und sie waren einfach so toll :D so lustig und sooo süß 3 ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich sie übersetzen und euch präsentieren darf!_

_Sooo, jetzt habe ich wieder ganz schön viel gelabert :D_

_Übrigens bin ich letztens auf einen echt herrlichen Spruch gestoßen (die Spruch-Postkarten des Stadtmagazins Kreuzer sind wirklich zu herrlich): _

_**„Der Weg ist nicht zu Ende, wenn das Ziel explodiert."**__  
_

_So, noch mal, jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss, sonst ist mein Autorenkommentar noch länger als das Kapitel xD_

_Liebste Grüße,_

_Eure Ivy__  
_


	6. In the Den of the Dragon

**6\. In the Den of the Dragon – In der Höhle des Drachen**

Die Bibliothek war leise und ruhig, warm, aber nicht stickig; der perfekte Ort, um einen gemütlichen Lesenachmittag zu verbringen. Allerdings konnte sich Hermione Granger nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Es konnte daran liegen, dass sie dieses spezielle Buch schon einmal gelesen hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie die meisten der Bücher in den drei Monaten, die sie nun schon hier war, aus der großen Bibliothek des Malfoy Manors bereits gelesen. Sie hatte nicht wirklich viel Zeit dafür gebraucht; die meisten der Regale beherbergten nur ein paar Bücher und eine Staubschicht, die andeutete, dass dort einmal andere Bücher gestanden hatten.

Dies war etwas, was sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft im Manor schon öfter bemerkt hatte; dass während der Ort groß und luxuriös war, er an einigen Stellen merkwürdigerweise kahl war – Portraits fehlten, Bücher waren aus den Regalen verschwunden, Schränke waren leer. Tatsächlich gab es auch Räume, in denen gar nichts zu finden war, außer ausgeblichene Stellen an der Tapete. Hermione legte diese Beobachtung zu weiteren Feststellungen, die sie in den letzten Monaten gemacht hatte, in ihrem Gehirn ab. Es war eine Methode des Überlebens, die sie entwickelt hatte. Alles, was sie war und darstellte – abgeschnitten und dazu gezwungen zu sein, an einem Ort zu leben, wo alles, was sie jemals geglaubt oder um was sie sich gekümmert hatte, zurückgewiesen und verachtet wurde – führte sie zu den Grundlagen ihrer Persönlichkeit zurück.

Sie liebte Wissen, liebte das Suchen danach. Fakten beruhigten sie und irgendwie gab es tief in ihr drin einen kleinen Teil von ihr, der sehr stark daran glaubte, dass sie sich einen Weg aus der momentanen Situationen heraus lernen konnte. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann war diese Situation momentan nicht mal annähernd so schlecht, wie es hätte sein können. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Warrington hatte es bewiesen.

Seit diesem Vorfall hatte ihr Entführer seinen Abstand gehalten und das Manor für lange Zeiträume verlassen. Hermione hatte wirklich nur einen Blick auf ihn werfen können, wenn er von seinen langen Reisen wiederkam oder zu diesen aufbrach. Er erzählte ihr kaum etwas von seinen Reiseplänen und sagte wirklich niemals auf Wiedersehen. Seine Abwesenheit reizte ihre Neugierde, jedoch beunruhigte sie dafür zu sehr, dass jemand vorbei kommen könnte und sie mitnahm. Sicherlich musste mittlerweile jeder wissen, dass sie hier bei ihm war. Die hungrigen Blicke von Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihr bereits zu viel verraten.

Alle diese Gedanken plagten sie, während sie ihre Finger über die Ecken des Buches gleiten ließ, sie zerzauste und damit ihren muffeligen Geruch freiließ. Ihr Blick wanderte über den Rasen vor dem Eingang des Manors, allerdings schaute sie nicht wirklich hin, da ihre Gedanken von dort, wo sie war, weit weg wanderten.

Ihr Blick und ihre Gedanken wurden wieder klar, als eine Kutsche in der Einfahrt in Sicht kam und die Szenerie unterbrach. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, während die Kutsche vor dem Haus hielt – als der weißblonde Kopf von Draco Malfoy erschien, entspannte sie sich leicht. Er wich Gadsby, der herausgewatschelt war um ihn zu begrüßen, aus und verschwand im Haus.

Sie hörte seine Schritte im Flur und sah seine Gestalt an der Tür vorbeihuschen. Sie legte das Buch auf den Tisch, stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek, trottete zu Malfoys Arbeitszimmer.

Sie hatte diesen Raum bisher noch nicht gesehen, da die Tür immer abgeschlossen blieb, wenn er unterwegs war und sie ihn nie wirklich aufgesucht hatte, wenn er zu Hause war. Sie beobachtete, wie er seinen Reiseumhang und seine Handschuhe ablegte und die Sachen auf einen der vielen gepolsterten Sessel schmiss; er seufzte, während er den Schreibtisch umrundete. Dabei bemerkte er, wie sie im Türrahmen stand. Sein Gesicht zeigte für einen kurzen Moment eine gewisse Überraschung, jedoch verschwand diese schnell wieder und änderte sich zu vorgetäuschtem Ärger.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Granger?", fragte er affektiert und gelangweilt, während er Papiere auf seinem Tisch hin und her schob.

Sie ignorierte seine Frage und nahm dies als eine Einladung, den Raum betreten und sich umzusehen. Die Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch war komplett mit Büchern ausgestattet und Hermione sehnte sich danach, ihre Rücken zu überfliegen, ihre Deckel zu öffnen und ihre Seiten durchzulesen. Die zum Süden zeigende Wand bestand vollständig aus Fenstern, wodurch man auf die weiten Gärten blicken konnte – der Geruch von Lavendel und Thymian drang in das Zimmer. Ihr Blick landete auf Glasvitrinen, die die Wand gegenüber des Fensters zierten und sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie nichts anderes als Zauberstäbe hinter dem Glas sah, die Reihe an Reihe auf gepolsterten Kissen drapiert waren.

„Granger?", seine Stimme unterbrach ihre Beobachtungen und sie bemerkte, dass er nicht hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, sondern sich an dessen Vorderseite gelehnt hatte; die Ärmel seines Hemdes hatte er sich bis zu den Ellbogen nach oben gerollt und seine Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt.

„Du warst lange weg", sagte Hermione und lief langsam an den Glaskästen vorbei, verinnerlichte deren Inhalte.

„Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte er etwas beschwingt und sie grinste ihn herablassend an, bevor sie sich wieder den Zauberstäben widmete. „Fass sie nicht an."

„Ich kann sie nicht anfassen", fauchte Hermione, als sie die Wand weiter entlang lief. „Sie sind hinter..."

Ihre Stimme versagte und ihr blieb der Atem stehen, als sie einen bekannten Zauberstab entdeckte. Sie hatte ihn wahrscheinlich eine Million mal in ihrem kurzen Leben gesehen. Das Weidenholz war ihr so vertraut wie ihr eigener Zauberstab. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er Todesser in der Mysteriumsabteilung abgewehrt hatte, wie er sie während der D.A. Treffen geschockt hatte. Ihr Hals schnürte sich zusammen, als sie den abgenutzten Holzgriff begutachtete. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, ihre Fingerspitzen sehnten sich danach – wenn sie ihn schon nicht anfassen konnte – wenigstens das Glas, welches ihn umgab, zu berühren.

Ihre Bewegung wurde durch schlanke, schwielige Finger gestoppt, welche sich fest um ihr Handgelenk schlangen. Malfoy stand direkt hinter ihr, sein Körper war ihrem so nah, dass sie seine Hitze spüren konnte.

„Ich sagte dir, du sollst sie nicht anfassen", flüsterte er ihr direkt ins Ohr, sodass sein Atem ihre Haare zum Wehen brachten.

Sie entriss ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff und schaffte soviel Platz wie möglich zwischen ihnen. Er schmunzelte darüber, während er beobachtete, wie sie wieder zurück in die Mitte des Raumes ging. Er drehte ihr den Rücken, schaute in den Glaskasten.

„Es ist eine alte Zauberertradition, geboren aus der Zeit, als sich Zauberer noch bis zum Tode duellierten. Der Bezwinger erhält den Zauberstab des gefallenen Gegners." Malfoy zeigte die Wand entlang. „Ich habe viele. Aber ich muss sagen, Weasleys ist mein Favorit."

Wut kochte in Hermione auf und sie stürmte auf ihn zu, ihre Hände reichten nach seinem Hals, jedoch wirbelte er herum, gerade als sie nach ihm greifen wollte und er umgriff ihre Handgelenke mit seinen Händen, zwang sie mit dem Rücken zum Schreibtisch. Sie kämpfte schwer gegen ihn an und er lachte sie unverhohlen aus. Blind vor Zorn tat sie das Einzige, an das sie denken konnte. Sie spuckte ihn an.

Sein Gelächter stoppte abrupt, Schock zeigte sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen, bevor er von Wut verdrängt wurde. Er ließ eines ihrer Handgelenke los und packte fest ihren Hals. Ihre freie Hand griff nach seinem Handgelenk, Nägel gruben sich in seine Haut, als er ihr den Sauerstoff abschnürte, sie flach auf den Schreibtisch drückte und seinen Körper eng an ihren presste.

Er erlaubte ihr nur eine solche Luftzufuhr, dass sie nicht ohnmächtig wurde, aber nicht genug, damit sie sich wohl fühlte. Ihre andere Hand hielt er über ihrem Kopf fest, sein Mund war nur einige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Ich könnte dich so nehmen", flüsterte er, presste seinen Körper noch enger an ihren und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ich könnte es tun und du wärest nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun."

„Du widerst mich an", fauchte Hermione und er gluckste leise.

„Das hast du deutlich klargemacht", sagte er gedehnt, seine Hand ließ ihren Hals los und pinnte ihren anderen Arm über ihren Kopf; er vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Nacken.

„Wir haben dir vertraut", sagte Hermione schwach, ihre Stimme brach mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen. „Harry hatte dir vertraut!"

„Nun, das hat sich als eine schlechte Entscheidung herausgestellt, nicht?", fragte Draco kühl, seine Lippen streiften ihre Halsschlagader.

„Lass mich los", flehte Hermione und kämpfte gegen den Griff seiner Hände an.

„Du hast nicht bitte gesagt", sagte er gedehnt und lehnte sich etwas nach hinten, um sie spöttisch anzugrinsen.

„Fick dich", spie sie und er lachte erneut.

„Sei vorsichtig, was du dir wünschst, Liebes", sagte er leise, bevor er ihre Hände freigab und sich von ihr löste.

Hermione lag keuchend auf dem Tisch, ihr Herz drohte aus ihrer Brust zu springen. Ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass Malfoy sie nicht zwingen würde, jedoch dachte ein anderer Teil von ihr, dass der erste ein verdammter Idiot war. Malfoy war ein Todesser, ein Killer. Vergewaltigungen waren sicherlich nicht auf der Liste von Dingen, die er nicht tun würde. Sie erhob sich langsam, ihre Finger rieben die empfindlichen Stellen der Unterseite ihrer Handgelenke – sie sah, wie sich fingerspitzenförmige blaue Flecken bildeten. Sie schaute auf und bemerkte, dass er immer noch spöttisch über sie lächelte und seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

„Was willst du mit mir, Malfoy?", fragte sie, funkelte ihn böse an und versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. „Warum hast du mich noch nicht getötet?"

„Ist es das, was du willst? Dass ich dich töte?", fragte er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigend, sodass sein weißblondes Haar elegant in seine Augen fiel. „Dich zu Potty und Wiesel schicken? Um dich deiner Schuldgefühle freizusprechen?"

„Lass mich gehen", knurrte Hermione, ihr Blick bohrte Löcher in ihn.

„Nein", antwortete er einfach.

„Du kannst mich nicht für den Rest meines Lebens hier eingesperrt lassen!", schrie Hermione und verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Dir die freie Herrschaft über ein sechstausend Quadratmeter großes Grundstück und dreißig Hektar Land zu geben, kann wohl kaum als 'eingesperrt' bezeichnet werden", spottete er und Hermione schaute frustriert weg. „Und was schlägst du überhaupt vor, wo du hingehen willst?"

Hermione schaute wieder zu ihm und sah beinahe sofort wieder weg, in ihrem Kopf herrschte eine Leere – sie sah nichts hinter den Toren Malfoy Manors.

„Du denkst, dass, wenn ich dich gehen lasse, du dann einfach so durch diese Tür hinaus und zurück in die Gesellschaft spazieren kannst? Seit dem Ende des Krieges hat sich viel geändert, Granger", sagte er, seine Augen waren hart und kalt. „Halbblüter werden verfolgt und Schlammblüter werden genauso wie Hauselfen behandelt. Dir geht es hier viel besser."

„Ich würde es gerne mit eigenen Augen sehen", sagte sie mit hocherhobenem Kopf, streckte ihre Nase trotzig in die Luft.

Er starrte sie eine Weile lang an, inspizierte sie, seine Gedanken rasten und arbeiteten. Er ließ seine Zunge an den Innenwänden seiner Mundhöhle entlang gleiten, bis er seufzte.

„Hast du irgendeinen bestimmten Ort im Sinn?", fragte er und ihre Gedanken suchten nach einem geeigneten Ziel.

„Winkelgasse", nannte sie und sein donnerndes Lachen erschreckte sie.

„Winkelgasse?", fragte er. „Musst du ein paar Sachen für die Schule kaufen?"

„Ich wollte zu Flourish und Blotts gehen", antwortete sie defensiv. „Ich habe alle Bücher, die du in der Bibliothek hast, gelesen. Außer du würdest mir den Zugang zu deiner Sammlung erlauben?"

Sie nickte in Richtung der Bücherwand und er folgte ihrem Blick, ein unruhiger Ausdruck trübte seine Gesichtszüge.

„Nein", sagte er räuspernd. „Flourish und Blotts geht in Ordnung."

Hermiones Kinn fiel bis auf den Boden, als er zurück hinter seinen Schreibtisch lief und sich in seinen Stuhl setzte. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie die Beherrschung über ihre Sprache wiederfand.

„Du... ich kann gehen?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich werde dich morgen dorthin bringen", antwortete er und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, als er seine Feder in Tinte tauchte und anfing zu schreiben. „Jetzt geh raus und lass mich in Frieden arbeiten."

* * *

...

* * *

_Hallo liebe Leser!_

_Ein neuer Wochenstart, ein neuer Montag und damit auch ein neues Kapitel!_

_An sich ist ja in diesem Kapitel nicht viel passiert... aber Hermine darf in die Winkelgasse :D was glaubt ihr wohl, wird dort auf sie warten? Wie könnte sich die Zauberwelt verändert haben? Vor allem auch für Muggelgeborene, wenn sie wirklich wie Hauselfen behandelt werden?_

_Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr es definitiv erfahren ;)_

_Ich freue mich übrigens immer wie so ein Kind an Weihnachten, wenn ihr so eure (wirren) Vermutungen aufstellt und mir auch mitteilt :D danke dafür!_

_Ein ganz großes DANKE geht an meine liebe Beta __**sunandstars123**__ – __du hast dem Kapitel wieder eine wunderbare Bereicherung beschert :)_

_Noch eine schlechte Nachricht bezüglich der Drabbles: Von der einen Autorin habe ich schon eine Antwort bekommen, aber sie erlaubt es leider nicht :( das ist wirklich sehr schade, da ihre Drabbles die besten waren, die ich bis jetzt gelesen habe (Captainraychill auf fanfiction . net). Vielleicht gibt also wenigstens die andere Autorin noch ihre Erlaubnis :)_

_Nun denn meine Lieben!_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel mit den allerbesten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	7. Diagon Ally

**7\. Diagon Ally - Winkelgasse**

Nach dem Aufwachen am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermione Granger mit dem Anblick eines sehr eleganten Kleides, welches über dem Stuhl ihres Frisiertisches lag, begrüßt. Als ob sie von einer unbekannten Kraft angetrieben wurde, stand sie schwerfällig von ihrem Bett auf, stolperte zu dem Stoff und versuchte ihre verschlafenen Augen scharfzustellen. Ihre Hände griffen nach der schweren, indigoblauen Seide, hoben sie hoch in das blassgraue Licht, befühlten die Perlenknöpfe, fuhren den spitzenbesetzten Halsausschnitt nach. Während ihr vernebeltes Gehirn damit kämpfte, den Zweck des Kleides zu erfassen, durchflutete sie die Erinnerung an das Treffen der letzten Nacht.

Sie ging aus! Für das erste Mal seit Wochen würde sie die Grenzen des Manors verlassen und in die Zauberwelt gehen. Sie sehnte sich danach, die Leute und die Straßen und die Läden zu sehen, die Magie, die in der Luft lag, einzuatmen.

Sawney und Zilla erschienen einen kurzen Moment später mit ihrem Frühstück und ließen ihr ein Bad ein, während sie in ihrem Essen herumstocherte – Vorfreude hatte ihr den Appetit genommen. Nachdem sie gebadet hatte, halfen ihr die kleinen Elfen in das Kleid, passten die Taille und den Saum an ihre Figur an. Ihr Haar wurde zu einem lockeren Knoten an ihrem Halsansatz nach hinten gebunden, Locken fielen über ihre Schulter. Als sie vor den Spiegel trat, schnappte sie nach Luft, ließ ihre Finger über das Glas gleiten und versuchte die Frau, die unmöglich ihr Spiegelbild sein konnte, zu berühren.

Genau in diesem Moment zeigten sich die erdrückenden Schuldgefühle durch aufsteigende Gallenflüssigkeit in ihrem Hals. Hier war sie, angezogen wie ein Höfling und sich tatsächlich darauf freuend, in die Stadt von niemand anderem als Draco Malfoy ausgeführt zu werden. Wut stieg in ihr auf, deren Geschwindigkeit sie schockierte – die Intensität brannte. Wer war er, dass er sie wie eine kleine Porzellanpuppe einkleiden konnte? Sie war nicht sein Spielzeug! Sie begann an dem Stoff zu zerren, fühlte sich plötzlich, als ob sie an dem schweren Material ersticken würde.

„Miss Hermione, nein!", schrie Sawney herumhüpfend. „Bitte, Master Draco war sehr unnachgiebig darüber, dass Ihr gut ausseht."

„Ja, Miss Hermione", sagte Zilla beneidend. „Es ist die feinste Mode in Paris."

„Ich bin nicht seine Puppe, die er anziehen und mit der er spielen kann", knurrte Hermione und kämpfte mit den Knöpfen, die sich von ihrer Schulter, unter ihren Brüsten und über ihren Bauch zu ihrer Hüfte entlang reihten.

„Bitte, Miss Hermione!", rief Sawney an seinen Ohren ziehend. „Master Draco sagt, es ist sehr wichtig..."

„Oh, leck mich am Arsch", rief Hermione laut und gab schließlich auf. „Es ist mir egal, was _Master_ Draco denkt oder will."

„Gut zu wissen."

Sie drehte sich um und sah die elegante Gestalt Draco Malfoys, wie sie sich an den Türrahmen des Raumes lehnte. Er war elegant in Schwarz gekleidet, wie immer, und schmunzelte sie mit seiner typischen, sie erzürnenden Art an.

„Du siehst entzückend aus", sagte er sanft und sie schaute ihn finster an, versuchte den mit Juwelen geschmückten Kamm aus ihren Haaren zu ziehen. Es rührte sich nichts. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du deine Garderobe nicht mögen würdest, sobald du sie angezogen hättest", sagte er und beobachtete, wie sie kämpfte, „also habe ich sie verzaubert, damit du sie nicht ausziehen kannst."

Hermione schnappte nach Luft, beobachtete, wie sich sein Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen ausbreitete.

„Du bist die boshafteste..."

„Schmutzigste, widerlichste Kreatur, der du jemals begegnet bist. Ja, ich habe es verstanden", sagte er gedehnt, während er mit seinen Augen rollte. „Willst du nun zur Winkelgasse oder nicht?"

Hermione schürzte ihre Lippen, schaute auf die mit Juwelen geschmückten Schuhe, die unter ihrem Kleid hervorschauten. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn mit solch einer lodernden Leidenschaft, dass sie ihn töten könnte und sich dafür niemals schuldig fühlen würde.

„Das ist ein gutes Mädchen", sagte er und nahm ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung. „Wenn du jetzt so nett wärest?"

Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie verschränkte ihre vor ihrer Brust. Er rollte erneut mit seinen Augen.

„Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren ist wirklich schwer, wenn du dich nicht festhältst, Granger."

Ihr Kopf schnappte nach oben. Sie würden apparieren? Sie würde Magie benutzen können! Na ja, technisch gesehen benutzte sie keine Magie, aber sie würde ein Teil davon sein. In ihrem Leichtsinn stürmte sie auf ihn zu, scheute jedoch etwas, als er erneut schmunzelte. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und kam einen Schritt näher. Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und schob ihren Arm widerwillig durch seinen hindurch.

Er führte sie die große Steintreppe hinunter und durch die Eingangstür hinaus. Draußen war es kalt, ein bitterer Novemberwind biss Hermiones nacktes Gesicht und Hände, während sie die Einfahrt entlangliefen. Die Sonne schien schwach durch die kahlen Eibenbäume. Sie hatten den halben Weg zum Eingangstor zurückgelegt, als Hermiones Zähne begannen zu klappern und ihre Finger vor Kälte taub waren. Er stoppte abrupt und erschreckte sie leicht, als er seinen Arm von ihrem zog. Bevor sie es realisieren konnte, hatte er seinen Reiseumhang von seinen Schultern abgenommen und über ihre gelegt – der Geruch nach Thymian überfiel ihre Sinne. Sie beobachtete ihn stumm, während er die Schnüre an ihrem Hals zuschnürte. Seine Finger streiften dabei die nackte Haut an ihrem Schlüsselbein. Er war fertig und starrte sie an, wartete einen Herzschlag, bevor er ihr erneut seinen Arm anbot. Sie nahm ihn bereitwillig und schenkte ihm als Dank ein Kopfnicken.

Ihr Herz schlug schnell, als sie am Ende der Zufahrt vor das Eingangstor traten. Sie war draußen! Sie war frei! Er festigte seinen Griff und der Gedanke wurde verjagt, als er sie herumwirbelte, sie eng an sich zog, sodass ihr Mund nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Sie keuchte, als das altbekannte erstickende Gefühl des Apparierens über sie hereinbrach. Aufgrund des Peitschen des Windes kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, konnte jedoch trotzdem seinen Körper gegen ihren spüren, konnte die Magie, die von ihm ausging, fühlen – seine Macht war berauschend.

Und plötzlich konnte sie wieder atmen, ihre Füße krachten hart auf dem Bürgersteig auf, sodass ihre Knie einknickten. Seine Hände umgriffen ihre Oberarme, hielten sie aufrecht und seine silbernen Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit des Tropfenden Kessels. Er bot ihr erneut seinen Arm an und sie nahm ihn an. Ihre Beine zitterten, während er sie zügig durch die fast leere Bar und hinaus in den Hinterhof brachte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sie beobachtete und wartete voller Vorfreude, dass er die Steine antippen würde. Sie war so darauf bedacht die Wand zu beobachten, dass es sie erschreckte, als seine behandschuhte Hand ihr Kinn griff, ihr Gesicht zu seinem drehte und ihre Augen zwang, in seine zu blicken.

„Du wirst nicht sprechen, außer es wird mit dir gesprochen. Du wirst nichts anfassen, sofern ich es dir nicht gebe. Und", sein Griff um ihr Kinn festigte sich, sodass sie zusammenzuckte, „du wirst unter keinen Umständen weggehen. Du wirst meine Seite nicht verlassen. Ist das klar?"

Sein Blick war hart und beschwörend – seine Stimme hatte die gleiche Tonlage, als er sie vor all den Monaten darüber gewarnt hatte, außer Sichtweite zu bleiben. Sie schluckte hart und er gab ihrem Kinn einen kleinen Ruck.

„Ist das klar?"

„Ja!", rief sie aus und entzog sich seinem Griff.

Er beobachtete sie argwöhnisch, bevor er den richtigen Stein, dann drei nach oben und zwei zur Seite, antippte. Die Wand öffnete sich flink und Hermione konnte sich nicht helfen und grinste breit. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, all die Hexen und Zauberer, und die Läden mit all ihren farbenfrohen Schildern zu sehen.

Sie machte augenblicklich ein langes Gesicht. Die gewundene, kopfsteingepflasterte Straße war irgendwie dunkel, obwohl es noch nicht einmal mittags war. Die meisten Läden, die sie aus ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts kannte, waren geschlossen – die Fenster mit Holzbrettern verrammelt oder die Läden mit düster aussehenden Etablissements ersetzt worden. Die Straße war mit vornehm aussehenden Hexen und Zauberern überfüllt, jedoch saß in den Türen und an Wänden ein Sortiment von zerlumpten, zitternden Leuten, die nach Gold bettelten und darauf bestanden, dass sie Zauberer waren und ihren Blutstatus jedem Passanten ins Gesicht schrieen.

„Ist das alles so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?", mokierte sich Draco in Hermiones Ohr und sie schnappte ihren Mund zu, welchen sie unbemerkt aufstehen lassen hatte. „Ich habe es dir gesagt, Granger. Dinge haben sich verändert. Jetzt bleib bei mir."

Er lief los und Hermione folgte gehorsam. Die Straße schien zu verstummen, als sie durchliefen, die Masse teilte sich für die beiden und erregtes Geflüster ertönte hinter ihnen. Hermiones Blick wanderte umher, musterte Läden für dunkle Magie und schäbig aussehende Pubs. Als sie die Blicke von Passanten traf, trugen deren Gesichter Schock und Ekel, etwas, das Hermione etwas gerader gehen ließ – sie streckte ihr Kinn heraus und hielt ihren Kopf nach oben.

„Draco!", rief eine weibliche Stimme und Hermione beobachtete, wie sich Pansy Parkinson aus der Masse löste, auf die beiden zulief und sich an Malfoy schmiss.

Hermione konnte ihn sich deutlich versteifen sehen, bevor er Pansy halbherzig auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Draco, ich habe dich so vermisst! Du warst seit _Ewigkeiten_ nicht mehr in London. Du musst bald mal bei uns vorbeikommen! Mein Vater sagte erst heute morgen, dass du gar nicht mehr vorbeischaust..."

Pansy quasselte weiter und Malfoy nickte höflich während ihres Geschwafels. Hermione stand still hinter ihm, fühlte sich, je länger sie dort standen, immer unwohler. Eine Gruppe Schaulustiger hatte nahe von ihnen gestoppt und sie zeigten auf sie, flüsterten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen.

„Pansy", sagte Malfoy schließlich über Pansys pausenloses Geschnatter hinweg, „es war reizend, dich wieder zu sehen und ich verspreche, ich werde bald mal vorbeikommen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich jetzt kurz halte, allerdings muss ich noch diesen Einkauf erledigen."

„Ja, natürlich...", sagte Pansy, als ihr Blick auf Hermione fiel. Ein klitzekleines Keuchen entfuhr ihrer Kehle und sie schlug sich ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. „Du!", rief sie nach einem kurzen Moment aus, ihr Gesicht sah auf einmal mopsartig aus, während sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte.

Malfoy schaute nach hinten und sein verwirrter Ausdruck wechselte zu einem Schmunzeln, als sein Blick auf Hermione fiel. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, welche sie ignorierte. Stattdessen schritt sie nach vorne, damit sie neben ihm stehen konnte und schenkte Pansy ein kurzes, knappes Lächeln.

„Pansy, du kennst Granger", sagte Malfoy und platzierte eine Hand an ihrem Rücken, Hermione versteifte sich sofort.

„Ja", sagte Pansy, ihre Augen waren kalt. „Ich schätze, dass die Gerüchte also wahr sind. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner...", Pansy schaute Hermione von oben nach unten abschätzend an, „Anschaffung."

Hermiones Augen loderten, sie wollte ihren Mund gerade öffnen und etwas erwidern, allerdings war Malfoy schneller.

„Danke", antwortete er, seine Finger gruben sich in Hermiones Rücken, erinnerten sie daran, still zu bleiben. „Wenn es dich nicht stört, wir gehen jetzt zum Buchladen."

„Dein Kleid, Hermione", sagte Pansy, als Hermione an ihr vorbei lief. „Du hast sehr viel Glück, dass Draco dich so begünstigt. Normalerweise bekommen Schlammblüter nicht so oft schöne Sachen geschenkt."

Malfoys Hand ergriff Pansys Handgelenk und sie jaulte auf, als er sie zu sich zog, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Sei nett, Parkinson", fauchte er, seine Augen kalt wie Eis und Pansy schluckte schwer. „Es war schön, dich wieder zu sehen", fügte er hinzu, entließ sie und drehte sich entschieden um, lief zurück zur Menschenmasse.

Hermione folgte ihm dicht und bemerkte, dass ein paar Nachzügler, die meisten davon junge Zauberer, versuchten, einen kurzen Blick auf das letzte verbliebende Mitglied des Goldenen Trios und Draco Malfoys Spielzeug zu erhaschen.

Sie seufzte vor Erleichterung, als das verschlissene, ramponierte Schild von Flourish und Blotts in Sicht kam und fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz der Aufregung, als sie sich der Tür näherten. Der Laden war dunkel und still, der modrige Geruch von Büchern ließ Hermiones Herz in einer Art und Weise flattern, von der sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie möglich wäre. Hermione schritt zu einem der Tische und griff nach dem nächsten Buch. Malfoys Finger umgriffen ihr Handgelenk, gerade als sie ihre Hände um den Buchrücken von _Magische Theorie_ legen wollte und hielt sie zurück.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?", fragte er, griff nach dem Buch und gab es ihr. „Nicht anfassen."

„Oh, wen kümmert das?", fauchte sie, schlug das Buch auf und blätterte hungrig durch die Seiten.

„Nun, erlaube mir, dir dies zu demonstrieren", sagte Malfoy und schaute dann umher; er entdeckte ein paar Tische entfernt einen Zauberer. „Sie da", sagte er, zog seine Handschuhe aus und der Zauberer schaute auf. „Haben Sie einen Muggelgeborenen bei sich?"

„Ich verlasse niemals mein Zuhause ohne ihn", antwortete der Zauberer mit einem freudlosen Grinsen, sein Blick fiel auf Hermione. „Hey! Das ist..."

„Ja", unterbrach ihn Malfoy mit einem Wink seiner Hand, „würden Sie so nett sein zu demonstrieren, weshalb Muggelgeborene nicht einfach Dinge von den Regalen nehmen sollten", beendete er den Satz mit einem gezieltem Blick auf Hermione. Dann zog Malfoy eine große, goldene Galleone hervor und hielt sie dem Zauberer hin. „Für Ihre Mühe."

Der Zauberer überlegte einen Moment, bevor er bellte: „Schlammblut! Komm her."

Hermione zuckte bei der Härte in seiner Stimme zusammen und keuchte, als sie den kleinen Dennis Creevey hinter den Regalen sah. Er trug nichts weiter als zerlumpte Klamotten, die von seiner knochigen Gestalt herunterhingen. Er war dreckig und seine Augen wie tot. Hermione öffnete ihren Mund, doch Malfoy hielt eine Hand nach oben und sie blickte ihn finster an, blieb aber ruhig.

„Nimm das Buch", sagte der Zauberer und eine dunkle Vorahnung zeigte sich auf Dennis' Gesicht.

Der Zauberer hob seine Hand und schlug Dennis hart auf den Kopf und Hermione wollte zu ihm rennen, doch Malfoy streckte seinen Arm aus, versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Malfoy..."

„Ruhe", zischte er ihr zu und sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Zauberer erneut seine Hand gegen Dennis erhob.

Bevor der Zauberer erneut zuschlagen konnte, griff sich Dennis eines der Bücher aus dem Regal. Sein Gesicht zeigte auf einmal einen quälenden Ausdruck und er ließ das Buch sofort fallen, seine Finger voller schmerzhafter Brandblasen.

„Danke Kumpel", sagte Malfoy, schnipste die Münze dem Zauberer zu, welcher sie auffing und sich vor dem blonden Zauberer verneigte, bevor er sich wieder seinem Einkauf widmete. „Die Bücher sind so verzaubert, dass sie nur von Leuten mit einem Halbblüterstatus oder höher berührt werden können, ohne dass man verflucht wird", erklärte Draco Hermione.

„Das hättest du mir auch einfach erzählen können", spie Hermione, bittere Tränen entwichen ihren Augen, als sie sah, wie Dennis seinem Herrn folgte und seine verletzten Hände hielt.

„Allerdings hätte ich dann nicht deinen entsetzten Blick, den ich so sehr liebe, zu Gesicht bekommen", er schmunzelte und sie musste sich stark zusammenzureißen, ihm _Magische Theorie_ nicht einfach an den Kopf zu hauen. „Nun, gibt es irgendetwas anderes, das du dir gerne anschauen würdest?"

Sie liefen durch den Laden und Hermione zeigte auf die Bücher, Malfoy reichte sie ihr. Sie überflog die Seiten eifrig, obwohl die Freude, die sie beim Eintreten noch hatte, verflogen war. Malfoy hatte – wie er es oft tat – ihren Moment der Glückseligkeit mit der Härte der Realität verdorben.

„Hast du vor, irgendwelche von diesen Büchern, die du dir anschaust, zu behalten?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem Hermione ein weiteres Buch abgelegt hatte. Sie schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Du kannst haben, was auch immer du willst", sagte er, nahm das Buch, welches sie eben abgesetzt hatte, und drückte es ihr wieder in die Hände.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie das Buch an ihre Brust drückend und er zwinkerte ihr zu, sein Kopfnicken war fast nicht zu sehen – ein kleines, beinahe unbemerktes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

Ihre Stimmung hob sich wesentlich – sie ging erneut durch die Regale und ließ sich von ihm alle Bücher reichen, durch die sie geblättert hatte, und ein paar weitere. Sie kämpfte damit, auf ein besonders interessantes Buch zu zeigen, als Malfoy seufzte und seinen Zauberstab schwang, wodurch sich das Gewicht auf ihren schmerzenden Armen sofort verringerte. Bis sie fertig war, flogen drei große Bücherstapel hinter den beiden her. Der Verkäufer, ein kleiner, gequält aussehender Mann, musterte sie neugierig, als sie zur Kasse lief. Malfoy drängte sie zur Seite, zog einen schweren Geldbeutel hervor und wartete, während der Verkäufer die Rechnung erstellte.

„Achtundsechzig Galleonen, zehn Sickel und fünf Knut", sagte der Ladenverkäufer, räusperte sich und beobachtete Hermione immer noch, während Malfoy das Geld abzählte.

„Wären Sie so nett, diese Bücher zu mir nach Hause zu schicken", sagte Malfoy und brachte den Verkäufer endlich dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Ja natürlich, Mr. Malfoy."

Sie verließen den Laden und betraten wieder die überfüllte Straße. Sie schlängelten sich durch die Massen zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel und gingen durch das Eingangstor. Als sie in den Pub traten, wollte Hermione gerade Malfoys Arm nehmen – völlig darauf eingestellt zu apparieren – als eine langsame, donnernde Stimme nach ihm rief und ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken schickte.

„Warrington", sagte Malfoy gedehnt und drehte sich, um den Mann von seinem Barhocker gleiten zu sehen.

Hermiones gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich, als er auf die beiden zulief – ihre Hand griff instinktiv Malfoys Ärmel. Er zuckte dabei zusammen, wandte seinen Kopf leicht zu ihr. Er stellte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter vor sie, als Warrington vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Ich sehe, du hast deinen kleinen Schatz ausgeführt", sagte Warrington und betrachtete Hermione in einer Art und Weise, die sie noch näher an Malfoy herantreten ließ; sie versteckte ihren Kopf etwas hinter seiner Schulter.

„Nun ja, ich musste ein paar Dinge kaufen."

„Seit wann kaufst du Bücher?", höhnte Warrington und Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sieh an, Worte verbreiten sich wirklich schnell", sagte Malfoy trocken und blickte den Barmann finster an, welcher daraufhin nach unten schaute und wild das Glas in seiner Hand schrubbte.

„Du ziehst sie an, als ob sie ein Reinblut wäre", spottete Warrington, nickte in Richtung Malfoys Schulter und Draco warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten, so als ob er sehen wollte, über wen Warrington redete.

„Ich kleide sie, wie ich es mir wünsche", antwortete Malfoy gleichgültig, jedoch konnte Hermione die Hitze fühlen, die sein Körper ausstrahlte – stumme Wut brodelte unter seiner kühlen, höflichen Oberfläche. Warringtons Zähne kamen durch ein verzerrtes Lächeln zum Vorschein.

„Du wünschst dir, sie wäre ein Reinblut?", fragte Warrington leise, sodass nur Malfoy und Hermione ihn hören konnten. „Täusche vor was du willst, Malfoy. Tu, was du tun musst, um deinen Schwanz in sie zu stecken." Malfoy sagte nichts, er starrte ihn nur gefühlskalt an. „Und außerdem", fügte Warrington hinzu, sein Blick wanderte erneut zu Hermione, „kannst du einen knallrümpfigen Kröter schön red..."

Warringtons Worte wurden plötzlich abgeschnitten, sein Gesicht färbte sich lila. Er griff sich an seine Kehle, kratzte an unsichtbaren Händen, welche ihn scheinbar würgten. Malfoy hatte sich nicht bewegt und stand wirklich nur da, schaute auf den erstickenden Mann hinab.

„Verstehst du, was gerade mit dir geschieht, Warrington", sagte Malfoy leise, bedrohlich, „ist ein cleverer, kleiner nonverbaler Zauber, den der Dunkle Lord selbst entwickelt und mir aufgrund seiner immensen Barmherzigkeit beigebracht hat."

Hermione war für einen Moment darüber erstaunt, und dann auch über Malfoys Fähigkeiten. Es war eine sehr schwere Sache, nonverbale Zauber zu nutzen, selbst wenn man sich vollständig darauf konzentrierte. Malfoy schien völlig entspannt zu sein, während er Warrington verspottete, während dessen Lippen anfingen sich blau zu färben.

„Ich könnte dich direkt hier töten, in diesem Pub, während der Barmann zuschaut und es würde sich keiner etwas dabei denken, denn immerhin", Malfoy lachte freudlos, „reden wir nur."

Hermione hielt ihren Atem an, wartete darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde; die Hitze von Malfoys Wut wärmte sie, ihr Blick traf Warringtons.

„Granger", sagte Malfoy über seine Schulter hinweg, „möchtest du, dass ich ihn für dich töte?"

In diesem Moment wurde ihre Benommenheit zerschlagen, ihr Blick huschte zu ihm. Sein Kopf war leicht zu ihr gedreht, doch sein Blick lag noch immer auf Warrington, hielt damit den Zauber aufrecht. Sie schaute beschämt zu Warrington. Was zur Hölle dachte sie sich da!

„Malfoy", antwortete sie atemlos.

„Sag einfach nur die Worte", sagte er, seine Stimme war nicht lauter als ein Murmeln.

Es sagte eine Zeit lang niemand etwas, Hermione hörte nur Würggeräusche und ihren Herzschlag in ihren Ohren.

„Aufhören."

Die Worte waren so gut wie geschluchzt, ihr gesamter Körper vor lauter Kummer und Angst und Hass angespannt, und die Hand, die Malfoys Ärmel umklammerte, wrang den Stoff seiner Robe.

Malfoy blinzelte und Warrington fiel keuchend und nach Luft schnappend zu Boden, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Malfoy lehnte sich zu dem hustenden und keuchenden Zauberer und wartete einen Moment, bevor er spöttisch sagte: „Ein Schlammblut hat gerade eben dein Leben gerettet, Warrington. Ob es dir passt oder nicht." Malfoy richtete sich auf, bevor er einen besorgten Ausdruck aufsetzte. „Mein Gott, Christian, geht es dir gut?", rief er laut aus und reichte dem gefallenen Zauberer eine Hand. Warrington knirschte mit den Zähnen und stand von alleine auf. „Du solltest wirklich ins St. Mungos gehen und mit ihnen über dein Asthma reden. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag."

Malfoy drehte sich um und rannte beinahe Hermione um, die immer noch wie versteinert dastand und zitternd mit glasigen Augen auf Warrington starrte. Malfoy sprach sie sanft an und ihr Blick huschte zu ihm, er trug einen triumphierenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er ihr seine Hand anbot. Sie nahm sie benommen an, seine Finger waren warm und umschlossen ihre, als er sie hinaus aus dem Pub und in das Tageslicht führte.

* * *

...

* * *

_Hallöchen ihr Lieben,_

_und schon wieder ist ein neuer Montag und eine neue Woche angebrochen!_

_Jetzt sind wir also Zeuge darüber, wie dunkel, farb- und freudlos, erbarmungslos und gefährlich die Zauberwelt geworden ist, wie grausam sich die Reinblüter den Muggelgeborenen gegenüber verhalten. __Was sagt ihr dazu? Habt ihr euch das schon so in etwa gedacht oder habt ihr eher nicht damit gerechnet? __Man, man, man... und Dracos Verhalten ist wieder einmal... nicht wirklich deutbar... oder?! __Er kleidet sie wie eine Reinblüterin, kauft ihr alle Bücher, die sie haben will und würde Warrington für sie töten? Oi, oi, oi..._

_Nun denn, mit diesem Kapitel haben wir auch beinahe die Halbzeit erreicht ;) die Zeit verging wirklich schnell und mit euren Reviews habt ihr mir die Zeit wieder wunderbar versüßt. __Außerdem wandert wieder ein riesiges Danke an meine liebe Beta :D bist echt 'n Schatz! :)_

_Jetzt ist mein Autorenkommentar wieder voll lang und dabei steht nicht wirklich viel drin xD_

_Ah, da fällt mir noch was ein ^^ backt ihr gerne? Wenn ja, dann habe ich hier einen richtig genialen Muffin-Tipp für euch (den habe ich von der lieben Amira Flavia bekommen): Eulenmuffins ( __**www . sanella . de / rezepte / eulen - muffins**__). Die sind super gut angekommen, sehen knuffig aus (ich habe aber bunte Smarties verwendet) und sind wirklich super, super lecker (sie sind auf Platz 1 meiner Lieblingsmuffins gerutscht xD). __Mein Tipp: Die restlichen Kekse, die mit in den Teig kommen, komplett hacken und hinzugeben und nicht nur 12 Kekse davon ;) __Viel Spaß und lasst es euch schmecken! Meine sehen übrigens so hier ( __**instagram p / uBCfVXgb37 / ?modal = true**__) aus._

_Ich freu mich schon auf nächste Woche!_

_Bis dahin mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	8. Honey in the Lion

**8\. Honey in the Lion**

Die Eingangstür des Malfoy Manors schlug auf, Hermione Granger stürmte durch die Eingangshalle und die Treppen hinauf, Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinab. Was zur Hölle war los mit ihr? Sie stand einfach nur da und schaute zu, wie Draco Malfoy beinahe einen Mann tötete? Welches Monster tat so etwas?! Was für ein Monster war sie? Was war sie geworden?

Als sie den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer lief, ließ sie die Röcke ihres Kleides ein bisschen zu zeitig los, weshalb sie drauf trat, stolperte und somit mit dem Gesicht nach vorne in ihr Zimmer fiel. Ihre heftigen Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper, während sie auf dem Boden lag, ihre Finger im plüschigen Teppich vergraben. Ihre Wange lag auf dem Stoff, der nach Thymian roch und sie bemerkte, dass sie noch immer Malfoys Reiseumhang trug. Sie setzte sich auf, riss die Schnüre auseinander und schmiss ihn von sich – ihn auf ihrer Haut zu spüren machte sie krank. Sie begann mit all ihrer Kraft an den Knöpfen ihres Kleides zu kratzen, zu reißen und zu ziehen.

Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, wer sie war. Sie hatte dort einfach nur gestanden und hätte Warrington umbringen lassen. Wenn Malfoy nichts gesagt hätte, wenn er sie nicht geneckt hätte, dann hätte sie einfach dort gestanden und sich an Malfoys Arm geklammert, während er ihren Möchtegern-Vergewaltiger getötet hätte. Was war mit ihr passiert? Drei Monate in der Gesellschaft eines Mörders hatten sie in ein williges Anhängsel verwandelt. Was würde Ginny sagen, oder Lupin? Was würde Dumbledore sagen? Was würden Ron und Harry sagen?

„Sie würden sagen, du hast eine Vorliebe zum Überleben", sagte die kühle Stimme von Draco Malfoy gedehnt. „Na ja, eigentlich würden sie nichts sagen, da sie alle tot sind."

Hermione schaute auf und sah ihn am Türrahmen lehnend, mit den Händen in seinen Taschen beobachtete er sie neugierig. Sie warf ihm finstere Blicke zu – sie hatte immer noch einen Schluckauf, als sie nach dem Kamm in ihrem Haar griff und hart daran zog.

„Nimm es ab von mir!", schluchzte sie, ihre Stimme brach, Finger zogen an ihren Haaren und sie ignorierte den körperlichen Schmerz, da die emotionalen Qualen so viel schlimmer waren.

Sie hatte ihn nicht gestoppt. Hatte auch nicht geplant, ihn zu stoppen. Sie schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als ihr dieser Gedanke kam. Sie hatte ihn nicht gestoppt, weil sie selber wollte, dass er Warrington tötete. Sie wollte, dass Warrington für die Verletzungen und Demütigung, die er ihr zugefügt hatte, litt. Sie hatte Malfoy nicht gestoppt, weil sie wollte, dass Warrington starb. Sie wollte dabei zusehen, wie das Licht in Warringtons Augen verblasste, während Malfoy mit seiner immensen Kraft das Leben aus ihm heraus quetschte.

„Ich würde es für dich tun", sagte Malfoy gleichmütig, trat in den Raum und lief arrogant auf sie zu. „Ihn verletzen, alle verletzen – alle, die dir Leid zugefügt haben." Er kniete sich neben sie und umschloss ihr Kinn mit seinen Fingern, sie waren kühl gegen ihre erhitzte Haut. „Ich könnte sie Entschuldigungen schreien lassen", er hielt kurz inne, biss sich auf seine Lippe und studierte ihr Gesicht, „könnte sie wünschen lassen, dass sie dich niemals Schlammblut genannt hätten. Ich könnte sie wünschen lassen, dass sie dich niemals angefasst hätten."

„Tu das nicht", schluchzte Hermione, Schuldgefühle brodelten in ihrem Bauch.

„Nein, ich sollte das nicht einmal sagen", sagte er leise, sein Daumen streichelte ihren Kiefer, „denn du würdest dich fühlen", er lächelte, „aufgrund deines perfekten Sinns für das Richtige und Falsche", sein Lächeln verschwand, „als ob du irgendwie ein Komplize wärst."

Sie schnappte nach Luft, erstickte an ihren Schluchzern, als sie durch ihre Tränen verschwommen zu ihm sah. Sie blinzelte und er kam vollständig in ihr Blickfeld – sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und leer, allerdings nicht seine Augen – sie strahlten irgendein Gefühl, eine Emotion aus. Er ließ ihr Kinn los und griff in ihr Haar, seine Hand umfasste den mit Juwelen besetzten Kamm und zog ihn ohne Probleme hinaus, sodass ihre wilden Locken über ihre Schultern fielen. Sie starrte ihn stumm an, musste ab und an aufgrund des Schluckaufs hicksen, während seine Finger nach den Knöpfen auf ihrer Schulter griffen.

„Ich habe vorhin gelogen, als ich sagte, dass ich sie so verzaubert habe, dass du sie nicht öffnen kannst", sagte er sanft, seine Finger öffneten die Knöpfe. „Ich habe sie so verzaubert, dass nur ich sie öffnen kann."

Ihr Keuchen wurde von seinem Mund geschluckt, als er ihn gegen ihren presste, seine Zunge drang heiß und fieberhaft in ihren Mund ein. Es war gefährlich ihn zu stoppen und seine Finger öffneten die Knöpfe so schnell, dass es ihr den Kopf verdrehte. Ehe sie sich versah, waren alle Knöpfe ihres Kleides geöffnet, entblößten die Spitze ihres hauchdünnen Slips. Seine Hände drückten gegen ihr Schlüsselbein, glitten über ihre Schultern und ließen die schwere Seide ihre Arme herunterrutschen.

Sie keuchte in seinen Mund als sie bemerkte, wie er sie mühelos anhob und damit ihr Kleid als einen Klamottenhaufen auf dem Boden zurückließ. Sie legte ihre Arme instinktiv um seinen Hals, als er sie zum Bett trug, sie auf ihren Rücken legte und seinen Körper an ihren presste. Sein Mund glitt ihren Hals entlang und seine Zunge malte zwischen trockenen Küssen langsame Kreise. Sie keuchte, ihr Verstand taumelte, ihr Körper brannte. Sie krümmte sich ihm entgegen und ihre Finger fuhren durch sein Haar, während seine Lippen diesen Punkt unterhalb ihres Ohres gefunden hatten und er mit seiner Zunge qualvoll dagegen stupste.

Das dünne Spitzenhemd tat wenig daran, die aufsteigende Hitze von Hermiones Haut zu verbergen, als sich seine Lippen an ihre Halsbeuge pressten und seine Zunge über ihr Schlüsselbein fuhr. Bruchstücke ihres Lebens zogen an ihr vorbei, als die Wärme ihre Venen durchflutete. Oh Gott... der erste Junge, den sie jemals geküsst hatte. Bitte... das Öffnen ihres Hogwartsbriefes. Draco... rote Haare in ihren Augenwinkeln.

Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, kam wieder zu sich selbst. Seine Hand glitt ihren Oberschenkel entlang, streifte die Seide ihres Slips und sein Mund war im Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten.

„Nein!", schrie Hermione und sie dachte, dass sie ihn stöhnen hörte, Nägel gruben sich in ihre Haut.

Sie drückte seine Schulter etwas von sich weg und er setzte sich langsam auf, schaute sie atemlos an – Lust verdunkelte seine Augen zu einem stürmischen Grau. Ihr war plötzlich kalt ohne seinen Körper, der sich an ihren presste. Sie keuchte und ihre Augen waren vor Schock geweitet. Er schmunzelte, lehnte sich erneut zu ihr und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Sie hörte das Geräusch, bevor sie tatsächlich registrierte, was sie getan hatte; sie fühlte das Stechen in ihrer Handfläche, bevor sie wirklich realisiert hatte, dass sie ihn geschlagen hatte. Sein Gesicht war durch die Kraft des Schlages zur Seite gerissen, sein verwuscheltes Haar sah wie ein Heiligenschein um seinen Kopf herum aus.

Sein Atem stockte, als er sein Gesicht langsam zu ihr drehte, seine Augen leuchteten kühl unter seinem blassen, blonden Haar. Er schüttelte seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht und Hermione versuchte, sich weiter nach oben auf das Bett – weiter weg von ihm – zu drücken, als er nach ihrem Handgelenk griff. Sie schrie auf, als er sich komplett auf sie legte und seinen Körper zwischen ihre Beine platzierte, ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf festhielt.

„Würdest du mir jemals sagen, ich solle aufhören?", fragte er, sein Kopf beugte sich zu ihr, sodass seine Lippen ihre streiften, als er sprach: „Wenn du mich liebtest, würdest du mich aufhalten."

Sie schaute zu ihm und schluckte schwer. „Nicht mal mit meinem letzten Atemzug", sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne und er schmunzelte darüber.

„Gutes Mädchen", flüsterte er und ließ seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe gleiten, bevor er sich komplett von ihr wegdrückte und das Zimmer verließ.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Du dum..._

_Oi, was ist da nur wieder passiert?! Draco wird auch immer merkwürdiger..._  
_Was sagt ihr dazu?_

_Besonders viel ist ja leider in dem sehr kurzen Kapitel nicht passiert, dafür gab es aber einen (von euch vielleicht schon langersehnten?!) ersten Kuss._  
_Die nächsten Kapitel werden dann wieder gewohnt lang, also keine Sorge ;)_

_Heute habe ich gar nicht so viel zu erzählen ^^ mein Danke wandert heute wieder an meine liebe Beta __**Sun and Stars**! Ohne sie sähen manche Sätze teilweise etwas verkrüppelt aus xD_

_Woah, am Samstag gibt es eine Familienzusammenführung, da stellen mein Freund und ich unsere engsten Familienangehörigen vor und ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin schon leicht aufgeregt xD_

_Ich fang an zu labern, deswegen sage ich bis nächste Woche :D_  
_Ihr seid alle so toll 3_

_Eure Ivy_

_PS: Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Falls es euch aufgefallen sein sollte, heute gab es mal keine Übersetzung des Kapiteltitels. Ich habe mit Amira Flavia und Sun and Stars darüber gesprochen und wir sind alle drei zu keinem besseren Ergebnis als „Honig im Löwen" gekommen und da das aber nicht besonders gut klingt, habe ich mich dazu entschieden, den Titel heute mal unübersetzt zu lassen._  
_Aber vielleicht fällt einem von euch ja etwas Passendes ein?! Dann könnt ihr mir das gerne schreiben und ich arbeite es ein :)_


	9. Dinner Again

**9\. Dinner Again – Wieder ein Abendessen**

Der Dezember brachte eine ungewöhnliche Kälte in das Manor, Schnee bedeckte das weite Gelände, ließ den Teich im Norden des Grundstücks gefrieren. Hermione Granger zitterte, stieg aus der Wanne und schlüpfte schnell in ihren flauschigen Frottee-Bademantel. Ihre Zähne klapperten, als sie sich an ihre Frisierkommode setzte, und ihre Finger waren taub, als sie nach ihrem Kamm griff, um ihr wirres Haar zu kämmen. Der Kamm blieb in ihren verfilzten Locken hängen, ihre gefrorenen Finger waren nicht geschickt genug, den silbernen Griff ausreichend festzuhalten.

Sie seufzte genervt auf, knallte den Kamm auf die Kommode und starrte launisch ins Feuer. Sie sehnte sich danach, dass ihr einfach nur warm war, so wie es im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindorturms gewesen war, wo sie mit Ron und Harry einfach nur dagesessen hatte, so wie es gewesen war, bevor sie Draco Malfoys Körper von sich weggeschoben hatte. Sie blickte finster drein.

Es waren jetzt fast anderthalb Monate her, dass er sie zur Winkelgasse mitgenommen hatte und sie beinahe miteinander... sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, weigerte sich, darüber nachzudenken. Er war, glücklicherweise, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren gleich am nächsten Tag zu einer seiner langen Reisen aufgebrochen und seitdem nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Es war ein bisschen eine Art Erleichterung zu wissen, dass er nicht einfach hinter ihr auftauchte und sie gnadenlos über ihre „Schwäche nach ihm" verspottete.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich darüber so aufregte. Sie war verzweifelt und ihre Abwehr nicht vorhanden gewesen. Sie war für ihre Handlungen nicht zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Und es ist auch nicht so, dass sie niemals zuvor mit Malfoy Sex gehabt hatte. Sie zuckte zusammen.

Damals hatte er für den Orden gearbeitet, ihnen wichtige Informationen über Voldemorts Aufenthaltsorte zukommen lassen und sie hatte ohne Ende recherchiert, nur um einen kleinen Vorteil zu erlangen. Es war gegen drei Uhr morgens, als er stolpernd das Hauptquartier betreten hatte und von einer Mission zurückkam. Alle waren im Bett gewesen und die beiden hatten geredet; über den Krieg, über Familie und die Schule, und wie das Leben früher war. Als er sie auf den Tisch gehoben hatte, war sie wie betäubt gewesen und hatte verzweifelt versucht, irgendetwas zu fühlen, sodass es ihr egal war, wer er war oder wen sie da vor sich hatte. Sie brauchte ihn, um sich lebendig zu fühlen.

Und Junge, das tat er... Nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatten und er den Raum verließ, wurde es von ihnen niemals wieder erwähnt. Sie und Ron kamen schließlich zusammen und sie hatte es ihm nie erzählt, obwohl sie jedes Mal – auch wenn es nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil war – wenn sie zusammen im Bett waren, sie an Malfoy dachte und wie er sich angefühlt hatte; sie in diesen Tisch drückte, sich in _sie_ drängte. Nachdem er den Orden verraten hatte, verbannte sie ihre Erinnerungen an diese Begegnung und dachte niemals wieder daran.

Bis vor einem Monat. Bis er sie aus ihrem Kleid gehoben, sie auf ihr Bett gelegt und sie bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geküsst hatte. Verdammt noch mal, sie hatte sogar seinen Namen gestöhnt! Sie fuhr vor lauter Frust mit den Fingern über ihren Nasenrücken. Seitdem war der Sex mit Malfoy immer ein Hintergedanke. Die Art, wie seine Finger über ihre Oberschenkel streiften, wie sich seine Lippen im Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten anfühlten, wie sich sein warmer Körper an ihren presste. Sie zitterte, aber ob es nun von der Kälte oder von der Erinnerung war, konnte sie nicht genau sagen.

Sie schürzte ihre Lippen, griff nach ihrem Kamm. Sie zerrte ihn förmlich durch ihre Haare und drehte sich zurück zum Spiegel. Sie keuchte leicht, als sie ihn im Türrahmen stehen sah – er trug noch seinen Reiseumhang, der mit Schnee bedeckt war. Sie schluckte schwer, ihre Augen waren über den Spiegel hinweg auf seine gerichtet, während sie den Kamm langsam absetzte.

„Du bist zurück", stellte sie fest und erschrak innerlich. Sie hatte es so gesagt, als ob es nicht offensichtlich wäre. Sie wartete auf ein bissiges Gegenargument.

„Tatsächlich bin ich das", war seine Antwort. „Ich war in der Hoffnung, dass du mir die Ehre erweisen würdest, heute Abend mit mir zusammen zu Abend zu essen?"

Nun, das war ziemlich unerwartet. Sie drehte sich vom Spiegel weg, um ihn direkt anzusehen – ihr Gesicht zeigte einen verwirrten Ausdruck. Sein Blick war nichtssagend, er gab ihr keinen Hinweis darauf, was er dachte. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und stellte sich vor, dass das eine Art Trick sein könnte.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir zusammen zu Abend gegessen haben, war alles was du wolltest, mir nur Befehle zu geben. Also, warum gibst du sie mir nicht einfach hier und sparst mir den Unmut deiner Gesellschaft", fauchte sie und wirbelte herum, um wieder den Spiegel anzusehen und kämmte sich erneut.

„Herr Gott noch mal, Granger!", spie er und funkelte sie wütend an. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du zum Weihnachtsabend alleine essen musst."

Der Kamm fiel ihr aus der Hand, als sie nach Luft schnappte und ihre Augen seine im Spiegel fanden. Heilig Abend! Das konnte doch nicht sein! War sie hier wirklich schon so lange? Er lehnte jetzt am Türrahmen, seine Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben und eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

„Ich... ich...", stotterte sie.

„Wer vergisst schon Weihnachten?", höhnte er und ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln zierte seine Lippen. „Du bist wie dieser eine Typ von der Muggelgeschichte. Die Geschichte, bei der er die ganze Zeit 'Bah, Hamburger' sagt."

Dann tat Hermine etwas, von dem sie nicht gedacht hatte, dass sie es jemals wieder tun würde. Sie lachte. Sie lachte so doll, dass sie kaum atmen konnte; sie verschränkte ihre Arme auf der Frisierkommode und legte ihren Kopf darauf ab. Als sie wieder aufblickte, stand er noch immer im Türrahmen und blickte sie finster an, was sie daran erinnerte, wie er mit elf Jahren aussah – wütend, stolz und egoistisch.

„Es heißt 'Bah, Humbug', Malfoy", sagte sie immer noch halb lachend. „Und vielleicht wäre ich dazu in der Lage den Überblick zu behalten, wenn ich eine Art Kalender hätte."

„Es ist nicht üblich, Gefangenen Kalender zu geben. Das gibt ihnen nur Hoffnung", antwortete er knapp und das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht starb. „Falls du mit mir Abendessen willst, dann sei in zwanzig Minuten unten.

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung seines Umhangs war er verschwunden.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Sawney zu ihr und trug eines der elegantesten Kleider, die Hermione jemals gesehen hatte. Dunkelgrüne Seide mit dunkelrotem Brokat und silbernen Knöpfen auf der Vorderseite, goldene Rüschen entlang des tiefen Ausschnitts. Der Hauself benötigte fast fünfzehn Minuten Hermione zu überzeugen, dass Malfoy das Kleid nicht wieder verflucht hatte. Trotzdem öffnete sie – sicherheitshalber – den obersten Knopf, als sie komplett angezogen war.

Während sie zur Treppe ging, machte sie sich über sein Motiv Gedanken. Sie fragte sich, wo er gewesen war und ob er wieder gehen würde. Sie fragte sich, ob er genau wie sie über ihn, auch über sie nachgedacht hatte. Sie ging langsam den Flur entlang, blieb nah an den Wänden und hoffte einen Blick auf ihn werfen zu können, bevor sie den Raum betreten würde. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, schaute durch das große Panoramafenster hinaus in die Gärten, welche zurzeit nur aus großen Mengen an Schnee und kahlen Ästen, nur Silhouetten in der Dunkelheit, bestanden. Er war einfach gekleidet, in einem weißen Hemd und grauen Hosen, sein blondes Haar berührte kaum seinen Hemdkragen. Sie lehnte sich ein bisschen mehr vor und ein Brett knarzte, kündigte somit kurzerhand ihre Ankunft an.

Er drehte sich abrupt um und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von einem leeren zu etwas anderem, etwas warmen, als er sie anschaute. Er steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und nickte ihr zur Bestätigung zu, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Du siehst atemberaubend aus", sagte er zähflüssig und trat um das Ende des Tisches herum, um ihr ihren Stuhl, auf dem sie vor einigen Monaten schon einmal unweigerlich Platz genommen hatte, zurecht zu rücken.

„Dankeschön", antwortete sie einfach, nahm Platz und zitterte, als er kurz seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte, bevor auch er sich setzte.

Sie schwiegen und starrten auf ihre leeren Teller. Hermiones Mund war schrecklich trocken und ihr Herz schlug schnell in ihrer Brust. Warum fühlte sie sich so? Es war nur ein Abendessen mit Malfoy. Es gab vorher schon ein gemeinsames Abendessen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, doch irgendwie fühlte es sich dieses Mal anders an. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, während er weggewesen war. Irgendetwas in ihr. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass als das Essen auf ihrem Teller erschien, sie ganz erschrocken leise aufkeuchte.

„Nicht was du erwartet hast?", fragte er und sie schaute auf, sah, wie seine Hände Messer und Gabel hielten, dazu bereit waren, seinen Truthahn zu schneiden.

„Nein", sagte sie und erzwang sich ein Lächeln. „Nur... es ist nichts."

Sie nahm ihre Gabel und begann zu essen. Die Stille im Raum war erdrückend und sie fragte sich kurz, wieso er sie nicht neckte. Sie verdrängte schnell den Gedanken, da sie darum besorgt war, dass er vielleicht wissen würde, was sie dachte und daraufhin anfangen würde sie zu necken. Allerdings wusste sie, dass er heute Abend nicht in ihrem Geist war. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie es einfach sagen. Es passierte tatsächlich etwas sehr merkwürdiges.

„Wie war deine Reise?", fragte sie plötzlich und er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, sodass sein Weinglas auf halbem Wege zu seinen Lippen war, und schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Gut, Dankeschön", antwortete er und musterte sie, bevor er trank.

„War sie...", sie hielt inne und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „angenehm?"

Er verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Wein. Hustend antwortete er: „Nicht wirklich."

„Arbeit?", fragte sie weiter und er setzte sein Glas ab, rutschte ungemütlich auf seinem Stuhl herum.

„Ja", sagte er und nahm erneut seine Gabel zur Hand.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie und zuckte zusammen, als er seine Gabel auf den Tisch knallte.

„Verdammt Granger, was wird das? Zwanzig verdammte Fragen?" Seine Wangen waren rosa. Er war nervös.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie defensiv. „Du haust andauernd ab. Woher soll ich wissen, dass es ein großes, verdammtes Geheimnis ist?"

„Sei einfach...", er hielt inne und seufzte verärgert, „stell keine Fragen, klar?"

„Hast du vergessen, mit wem du sprichst?", sagte sie trocken und er schaute zu ihr und blinzelte. „Das war ein Witz, Malfoy. Hermione Granger, Besserwisserin, erinnerst du dich?"

Was zur Hölle sagte sie da? _Scherzte_ sie gerade tatsächlich mit ihm herum? Was war in sie gefahren? Nein, sie konnte nicht mit ihm Scherze reißen. Sie machte keine Witze.

„Flirtest du mit mir, Granger?", fragte er; ein Lächeln machte sich langsam auf seinem hübschen Gesicht breit und sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte sie schnell, ihr Gesicht wurde heiß. Nein, sie scherzte nicht mit ihm. Sie schlug sich innerlich selber.

„Wirklich?", fragte er und lehnte sich mit seinen Unterarmen auf den Tisch, gestikulierte mit seiner Hand. „Denn es scheint so, als ob du ein bisschen kokett geworden bist."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", sagte sie und blickte ihn finster an. Sie schnappte sich ihr Weinglas und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Und hier tat er ihr einmal den Gefallen und antwortete nichts, aß weiter und ein kleines Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. Ja, es war definitiv irgendetwas anders zwischen den beiden. Sie warf ihm aus ihren Augenwinkeln kurze Blicke zu, beobachtete, wie sich sein Mund bewegte, wenn er kaute, wie seine Haare elegant vor seine Augen fielen und wie sie mit einem einfachen Kopfschütteln anmutig wieder zur Seite fielen. Wie sich seine langen, schlanken Finger um sein Besteck schlangen.

_Er ist hübsch._

Sie keuchte beinahe bei diesem Gedanken. Und genau in diesem Moment traf sie die nackte Wahrheit. Sie fühlte etwas für ihn... etwas anderes als Ekel und Abscheu. Etwas anderes als Wut und Hass. Sie fühlte... sie wusste es nicht.

Bilder der letzten fünfeinhalb Monate, die sie im Malfoy Manor verbracht hatte, schossen ihr durch den Kopf. In ihrer ersten Nacht, verwirrt und wütend, hasste sie ihn so sehr. Ihr erstes Abendessen mit ihm, die Art, mit der er sie so lange verspottet hatte bis sie weinte und sich selber dafür hasste, dass er sie gebrochen hatte. Als er sie vor Warrington rettete, wie er sie in seine Arme genommen und sie nah an sich gehalten, sie wissen lassen hatte, dass sie sicher war. Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen in seinem Arbeitszimmer, seine Worte waren so kalt und hart gewesen, sein Körper warm und fest über ihrem. Ihr Ausflug zur Winkelgasse, wie er Pansy zurecht gewiesen hatte, wie er ihr, nachdem er ihr gezeigt hatte, wie grausam diese neue Gesellschaft sein konnte, alles gab, was sie wollte. Wie er vor ihr im Tropfenden Kessel stand, sie wieder vor Warrington schützte, ihre Hand hatte seinen Ärmel umklammert, und sie stand hinter ihm wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Und seine Worte zu ihr, als sie auf dem Boden kauernd schluchzte, wie sie sie krank gemacht und erregt hatten, wie sie wusste, obwohl sie ihn nur als Lügner kannte, dass seine Worte wahr waren. Wie er sie so mühelos aus ihrem Kleid gehoben, wie er sie so aufrichtig geküsst hatte.

All diese Gedanken brachen so gewaltsam auf sie ein, dass sie beinahe Schmerzen davon hatte. Diese Erinnerungen vermischten sich mit Gedanken aus dem Krieg – Abscheu über seinen Verrat, Wut über all die Toten, für die er verantwortlich war. Und dann, als ob ihre Gedanken ein Wirbelsturm wären und sie sich jetzt im stillen Auge des Sturmes befinden würde, stieg ein einziger Gedanke an die Oberfläche.

_Ich glaube, ich liebe ihn._

Und so schnell wie die Stille gekommen war, wurde sie auch schon von dem schrecklichen Getöse aus Verurteilung, Abscheu und Schuld weggeblasen. Rons Gesicht durchflutete ihre Gedanken, wie er verlegen grinste und blaue Augen liebevoll zu ihr blickten. _Das_ war Liebe. Dieses, was auch immer das mit Malfoy war, war nicht Liebe. Sie könnte niemals...

„Ein Monster lieben." Seine Stimme war tief und es erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie leise aufschrie.

Er sah sie an, seine stahlgrauen Augen waren unglaublich kalt. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er in ihrem Kopf gewesen war. Sie war so mit ihren Gefühlen und Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie es wirklich nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie starrte ihn einfach an, er saß wie versteinert da, seine Hände lagen flach auf dem Tisch neben seinem halbleeren Teller.

„Du denkst, dass ich dich unter keinen Umständen jemals lieben würde?", fragte er und sie schnappte etwas nach Luft, seine Stimme war unglaublich kalt und bedrohlich. „Du denkst, dass ich, der meist vertraute Diener des Dunklen Lords, jemals etwas anderes als Ekel dir gegenüber empfinden würde?"

„Ich..."

„Und du vergleichst mich mit Weasley!", schnitt er ihr Wort ab und lachte freudlos. „Er war ein hirnloser Tölpel, der selbst zum _Rennen_ zu dumm war. Er wurde nicht von einem Fluch getroffen, Granger, er war verdammt noch mal gestolpert!" Malfoy warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und lachte. „Er stolperte und hat somit selbst dafür gesorgt, dass er..."

„Stopp", sagte sie, versuchte ruhig zu klingen.

„gefoltert..."

„Aufhören." Ihre Stimme bebte.

„und getötet wurde."

„HÖR AUF!", schluchzte sie, schlug ihre Faust hart auf den Tisch und kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

„Er flennte wie ein kleines Mädchen, als ich den Cruciatus-Fluch an ihm angewendet habe", sagte Malfoy leise und Hermione biss die Zähne zusammen, streckte ihr Kinn heraus und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Er schluchzte wie eine Schlampe."

„Und du denkst, dass dich das zu irgendeinem großen, starken Mann macht?", fragte Hermione, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. „Du denkst, dass ihn zu foltern und umzubringen, dich besser macht als er? Was Ron zum Mann gemacht hat, war die Art wie er liebte. Wie mutig er war, wie stark er war, nicht körperlich aber emotional. Wie er Harrys Last getragen hat, genauso wie meine. Ihn zu töten hat dich nicht besser gemacht, Malfoy, oder zu einem besseren Mann. Es hat dich zu einem Mörder gemacht."

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, seine Augen kalt und sie fragte sich, wie sie jemals Licht in ihnen sehen konnte. Wie sie jemals ein anderes Gefühl als Hass für ihn in ihrem Herzen tragen konnte.

„Du sagst, du könntest mich niemals lieben, Malfoy?", sagte sie und schob sich selber vom Tisch weg und stand auf. „Ich sage, du kannst niemals jemanden lieben."

Und damit raffte sie ihre Röcke und verließ den Raum.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Drama, Leute, Drama ist angesagt :D _

_Was für ein Kapitel! Oder, was sagt ihr?_

_Hermine erkennt, dass sie Draco lieben könnte und er weiß es. Was glaubt ihr, nutzt er sie deshalb vielleicht aus oder manipuliert sie? _

_Und dass Draco wieder so über Rons Ableben herzieht... oh je... da möchte man ihm doch am liebsten eine reinhauen, oder?!_

_Kommen wir zu der Geschichte mit dem „Bah Humbug", von der Draco spricht. Ich habe mal gegoogelt und vermute mal, dass er die Figur Ebenezer Scrooge von Charles Dickens aus der Geschichte „A Christmas Carol" meint. Dieser ist ein alter Geizhals, der Weihnachten für einen Schwindel hält und er sagt zu Weihnachten immer „Bah! Humbug!". Falls ich falsch liege, dann klärt mich doch bitte auf :)_

_Damit sind wir jetzt also alle ein bisschen schlauer :D_

_Danke wieder an meine tolle Beta __**sunandstars123**__! Bei diesem Kapitel hatte sie viele Verbesserungsvorschläge und ich habe alle dankend eingearbeitet :D_

_Die Vorstellungsrunde unserer Eltern lief übrigens sehr gut ;) es haben sich alle verstanden und es war sehr angenehm und entspannt :D falls das jemanden interessiert xD_

_Nun denn, habt einen schönen Tag :D ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zur Arbeit!_

_Sodele... ganz liebe Grüße an euch,_

_Eure Ivy_

_Ach ja :D ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten: Ich habe von einer der Drabble-Autorinen (es sind aber auch Kurzgeschichten und OS dabei ;)) die Erlaubnis zum Übersetzen bekommen... ich bin schon fleißig am Übersetzen und die ersten Stories hat schon meine liebe Beta :)_

_Und falls ihr es noch nicht entdeckt habt: Ich habe mich das erste Mal an etwas Eigenem aus dem HP-Fandom versucht. __**In deinen Armen **__ist ein Drabble und obwohl er momentan auf fertiggestellt steht, habe ich mir überlegt, ihn mit weiteren Drabbles zu Draco und seinem Schützling zu füllen :) habe auch schon ein paar Ideen dazu._

_So, nu... Klappe zu, Affe tot._


	10. The Hidden Grave

**10\. The Hidden Grave – Das versteckte Grab**

„Steh auf!"

Die Worte wurden harsch ausgesprochen, als die Decke kurzerhand von Hermione Grangers schlafender Gestalt gerissen wurde. Sie schaute verschlafen auf die verschwommene Gestalt von Draco Malfoy, die sich als Silhouette gegen das Licht vom Flur abzeichnete. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen und fuhr sich benommen über ihr Gesicht.

„Malfoy, was machst du?", stöhnte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Uhr. „Ugh... es ist halb 8 am Morgen." Sie drehte sich auf ihren Bauch und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen, schnaufte vor Verärgerung.

„Ich sagte, du sollst jetzt aufstehen!", knurrte er und griff nach ihrem Arm. Sie jaulte auf, als er sie vom Bett zerrte, wodurch ihr Körper mit dem Boden kollidierte.

„Was ist dein Problem?!", knurrte sie, rieb sich erneut über ihr Gesicht und blinzelte ihn verschlafen an.

Ihre Augen benötigten ein paar Sekunden, bis sie sich auf ihn fokussierten. Er sah zerzaust und abgezehrt aus und er hatte tiefe Augenringe. Er trug immer noch das gleiche weiße Hemd und die grauen Hosen vom Abendessen am Tag zuvor, jedoch waren sie jetzt furchtbar zerknittert, die eine Seite seines Hemdes schaute aus seiner Hose, die Ärmel seines Hemdes waren ungleichmäßig hochgekrempelt.

„Zieh das an." Er warf ihr ein Paar Stiefel und einen schweren Umhang vor die Füße.

„Warum?", fragte sie, griff jedoch nach den Stiefeln und begann sie anzuziehen. Sie waren viel zu groß.

„Weil ich dich wo hinbringen werde", erklärte er und beobachtete mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, wie sie sich den zweiten Stiefel anzog.

„Wohin?", fragte sie, stand auf vom Schlaf noch schweren Beinen und kämpfte damit, den Umhang über ihre Schultern zu legen, schloss ihn über ihrem Pyjama und ignorierte dabei den Geruch nach Thymian, der sie umgab.

„Folge mir einfach", sagte er schroff und ging zur Tür.

Sie stand einfach nur da und beobachtete ihn – sie war verwirrt und desorientiert. Er drehte sich um als er merkte, dass sie ihm nicht folgte und seufzte verärgert, schritt zu ihr und griff ihren Arm, sodass sich seine Finger in die zarte Haut ihres inneren Handgelenks bohrten. Sie schrie auf, als er sie grob hinter sich her zog.

Sie stellte ihm ohne Ende Fragen, während er sie durch das Manor und die Eingangstür zerrte. Er marschierte entschlossen zur Baumgrenze auf der östlichen Seite des Grundstücks. Hermione stolperte ihm blind hinterher und hielt den Umhang fest um sich, ihre Füße rutschten in den Stiefeln und ihre Spuren blieben im frischgefallenen Schnee sichtbar.

Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal wirklich aufgegangen, als er in den Wald stürmte und sie über abgebrochene Zweige stolperte, bis zu den Knien in den Schnee versank und bis zu den Knochen erfroren war. Er brummelte vor sich hin, als er sie auf ihre Füße zog und weiter durch das Unterholz stürmte, als ob er ein verrückter Mann wäre. Sie stellte ihm weitere Fragen, versuchte sich ab und an gegen ihn zu wehren, drohte ihm, ihn blind zu hexen, wenn er sie nicht loslassen würde. Er machte über diese leere Drohung nicht einmal eine abfällige Bemerkung – er stürmte einfach weiter in den Wald hinein, die Bäume wuchsen dichter, je weiter sie kamen.

Die Morgensonne zwängte sich ihren Weg durch die dicken Zweige, als sie so tief im Wald waren, dass die Bäume zu dicht standen, um weiter voran zu kommen. Sie waren stehen geblieben, standen nebeneinander – seine Hand hielt ihr Handgelenk immer noch fest umgriffen – und starrten auf die Bäume vor sich.

„Hermione", sagte er mit sanfter, leicht zitternder Stimme und sie schaute zu ihm.

„Was?", fragte sie und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, schaute ihn leicht anklagend an.

„Das ist das Passwort", sagte er und starrte weiter ausdruckslos zu den Bäumen.

„Passw...", Hermione schnitt sich selber ihre Worte ab, als sie seinem Blick folgte – sie sah, wie sich Bäume selber entwurzelten und zur Seite traten und ihre Wurzeln erneut zurück in die Erde gruben, während sich ihre Zweige zu einer Art Torbogen verflochten.

Er zog sie durch den entstandenen Gang und Hermione beobachtete entsetzt, wie sich der Weg hinter ihnen wieder verschloss. Plötzlich wurde sie mit einem Ruck nach vorne gezogen und verlor ihr Gleichgewicht in seinen übergroßen Stiefeln, weshalb sie auf ihre Knie fiel, der Schnee biss ihre gefrorenen Hände. Sie blickte auf und sah einen großen Felsbrocken, dessen Vorderseite zu einer flachen, schimmernden Fläche geschliffen war.

„**Aperio**", sagte Malfoy leise und Hermione beobachtete den Stein, doch nichts passierte. „Aperio!", sagte er erneut, doch dieses Mal etwas kraftvoller und als immer noch nichts geschah, schaute Hermione genau in dem Moment zu ihm, als er „Oh, leck mich am Arsch!" murmelte, aus seiner Tasche seinen Zauberstab zerrte und ihn schließlich auf die glatte Seite des Steines richtete. „Verdammtes scheiß Aperio!"

Die Magie ließ ihre Haare ein bisschen wehen, als der Zauber an ihr vorbei schoss und sie drehte sich wieder zum Stein. Sie schnappte nach Luft über das, was sie sah, und krabbelte rückwärts nach hinten, bis ihre Schultern mit Malfoys Beinen kollidierten. Sie keuchte schwer, als die Worte „RON BILIUS WEASLEY" komplett in Stein gemeißelt waren, „3. MÄRZ 1980 – 25. JULI 1997" stand direkt darunter.

Ihre Tränen vereisten auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie widerwillig auf den Grabstein schaute, ihr Herz schlug wie wild in ihrer Brust. Sie hatten nach dem Körper gesucht, darauf gewartet, dass er sich irgendwo zeigen würde, ein Beweis für einen weiteren der zahlreichen Siege Voldemorts. Doch er war nie aufgetaucht. Sie hatte bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben, Ron jemals eine angemessene Beerdigung zu geben und begrub stattdessen ihre Erinnerungen an ihn in ihrem Herzen. Ihre Finger krümmten sich auf Malfoys Schuhen, sie drückte sich selber fest an seine Beine – versuchte, soweit wie möglich von dem Grab entfernt zu sein.

„Nachdem er gefangen genommen wurde", sagte Malfoy mit sanfter Stimme, „wurde ihm seine Kleidung abgenommen und er wurde mit einer Lederpeitsche geschlagen."

„Hör auf", sagte Hermione, kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen und drehte ihr Gesicht zu seinem Knie, presste ihre Stirn an seinen Oberschenkel.

„Nein, du musst das hören, Hermione", sagte er mit einer noch immer sanften Stimme, seine Hand berührte ihre Schulter, „du musst wissen, wie mutig er war."

Hermione schluckte schwer, drehte ihren Körper so, dass sie an seinem Hosenbein hing, während er weitersprach. „Er hat nie etwas gesagt. Nicht mal gestöhnt oder aufgeschrieen, noch weniger hat er etwas über euren Aufenthaltsort verraten. Sie nannten ihn einen Feigling; sie nannten ihn einen Blutsverräter, der weiterlebte, während sich Harry versteckte. Ron hat niemals ein Wort gesagt."

„Bitte", schluchzte Hermione, drückte ihr Gesicht noch fester an seine Beine. „Bitte, tu das nicht."

„Dann schickten sie mich zu ihm", führte er weiter fort und seine Finger verfestigten den Griff an ihrer Schulter, „um ihn zu brechen." Sie entließ einen Schluchzer. „Nach der vierten Runde des Cruciatus fing er schließlich an zu schreien. Doch er gab nie etwas preis. Er erzählte niemandem, wo ihr wart. Er war stark, und mutig, und ehrlich... bis zum Ende."

„Warum...", würgte Hermione hervor, ihre Brust bebte durch ihre Schluchzer, „warum erzählst du mir das?"

„Weil er mich, bevor ich ihn getötet habe, gefragt hat, ob ich dir sagen kann, dass er dich liebt. Er fragte, ob ich auf dich aufpassen kann, egal was passiert. Er bat mich darum sicherzugehen, dass dir nichts von alledem jemals widerfährt. Er sagte, dass ich ihm zumindest das schulde. Dass ich das euch _allen_ schulde."

Er war für einen Moment still, ließ sie an seinen Beinen weinen – ihre Hände umklammerten ihn, hielten sich verzweifelt an ihm fest. Sie konnte seine Hand fühlen – sie zitterte leicht, bewegte sich von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Haar, seine Finger glitten langsam durch ihre verwuschelte Mähne, seine Nägel kratzten beruhigend über ihren Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht stolz über das, was ich getan habe." Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören, nicht einmal in der Stille des Waldes. „Ich hatte Angst; alles sah so entsetzlich aus. Wir fanden die Horkuxe nicht. Harry hatte keinen Hinweis, wohin wir gehen und nach was wir suchen sollten, und obwohl du drei Bücher am Tag gelesen hast, waren sie keine Hilfe. Der Dunkle Lord gewann immer weiter an Macht, jeden Tag mehr. Ich hatte alles, was mir beigebracht wurde, weggeschmissen und bin das erste Mal in meinem Leben meinem Herzen gefolgt, und ich habe Panik bekommen. Ich habe den Glauben an Harry verloren. Ich habe den Glauben in mich selber verloren. Ich hatte Angst und bin zurück gegangen. Ich bin dem Dunklen Lord vor die Füße gefallen, habe um seine Gnade gebettelt und er gewährte sie mir... solange ich ihm Harry auslieferte."

„Nachdem ich das getan hatte, nachdem Harry tot war und mein Vater und meine Mutter...", er hielt kurz inne, schluckte schwer, „kam ich an diesen Ort zurück – mein Zuhause aus meiner Kindheit, mein Schloss, und ich habe es in Fetzen zerrissen, habe alles verbrannt, was meinem Vater jemals etwas bedeutet hatte und hoffte damit, dass ich alles, was er mir eingetrichtert hatte, damit zerstören konnte. Ich erinnere mich an den Geruch – brennendes Zedernholz, und Papier – und an die Schreie der Portraits, als sie in Flammen aufgingen. Doch auch wenn ich alles versucht habe... ich konnte mein schlechtes Gewissen nicht verbrennen. Harry zu sagen, dass er in diesen Wald gehen sollte, war eines der schwersten Dinge, die ich bis jetzt in meinem gesamten Leben machen musste – es war schwerer, als meinem Vater den Rücken zu kehren, schwerer als alles, was ich jemals wusste, hinter mir zu lassen. Aber nichts davon war so hart wie die Tatsache vorzutäuschen, dass ich dich nicht lieben würde."

Sie schnappte nach Luft, ihre Tränen hörten vor Schock auf zu laufen. Hatte sie ihn richtig verstanden? Sie konnte ihn nicht richtig verstanden haben.

„Deshalb fragte mich Ron, ob ich dich beschützen würde. Er wusste...", Malfoy lachte ein leises, ungläubiges Lachen. „Ich dachte, ich hatte es so gut verborgen, doch _er_ – der Mann, den du ausgewählt hattest, den du liebtest – wusste es und er nutzte seinen letzten Atemzug, damit ich schwören würde, das ich dafür sorge, dass dir nichts geschieht."

„Die Todesser hatten darüber diskutiert, was sie mit seinem Körper machen sollten. Einige von ihnen wollten ihn Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen und euch die Teile nach und nach zuschicken. Andere wollten ihn für jeden sichtbar an den nächsten Baum hängen. Während sie nach einer Entscheidung suchten, schlich ich mich hinein und brachte ihn hierher. Bis heute glauben sie immer noch, dass ihn euer Haufen irgendwie bekommen hat." Er lachte erneut, doch das Lachen verstarb schnell, seine Stimme klang bei seinen nächsten Worten nüchtern. „Ich habe ihn so begraben, dass er nach Westen schaut – Richtung Devon, zum Fuchsbau..."

Mit diesen Worten schüttelten heftige Schluchzer Hermiones Körper; zitternd sah sie wieder zu dem Stein, der Rons Namen trug – sie wusste nun, dass sein Körper unter ihrem war, in der Erde, sicher und komplett. Für die längste Zeit war das alles, was sie wollte. Einen Teil dieser Hoffnung hatte sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft im Malfoy Manor vergessen, doch jetzt war es, als ob sich Frieden über sie legte.

„Ich weiß...", Malfoy hielt kurz inne, seine Stimme von Gefühlen bestimmt. „Ich weiß, dass es zu viel verlangt ist nach Vergebung zu bitten; und dass deine Liebe etwas ist, von dem ich nur träumen kann. Allerdings musst du verstehen, dass indem ich dich hierher zum Manor gebracht, dich als Gefangene gehalten habe... das war mein Weg gewesen, dich in Sicherheit, in meine Nähe zu bringen, sodass ich auf dich aufpassen und sicher gehen konnte, dass dir nichts geschieht. Nicht nur, weil Ron mich darum gebeten hat...", er hielt erneut kurz inne und nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug, „sondern weil ich dich liebe."

Sie schnappte nach Luft und schaute zu ihm auf, ihre sanften, braunen Augen trafen seine silbernen, fanden eine emotionale Tiefe, von der sie sich nicht mal bewusst war, das er sie besitzen könnte. Er biss sich auf seine Lippe und legte dann eine Hand an ihre Wange. Der Geist eines Lächelns lag auf seinen Lippen, als er seinen Daumen über ihren Wangenknochen strich.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals lieben kannst. Ich bin ein Monster, da gibt es keine Zweifel. Aber ich hoffe, dass vielleicht...", er machte eine Pause, schaute in den Himmel und seufzte, „ich vielleicht eines Tages mit den schrecklichen Sachen, die ich getan habe, leben kann. Dazu fähig sein werde, dich anzusehen und mich einfach dich lieben lasse, mich einfach diesem Gefühl hingeben kann und es nicht mit Sarkasmus und gemeinen, schneidigen Gehässigkeiten bekämpfe. Ich will mich dem hingeben, selbst wenn du mich nicht zurück liebst, weil es ehrlich und richtig und gut ist – all die Dinge, die ich unbedingt sein will, aber nicht bin."

Dann war er still, schaute zu ihr nach unten und ließ ein letztes Mal seinen Daumen über ihre Unterlippe gleiten. Dann machte er sich von ihr los. Sie zitterte aufgrund des Verlustes seiner Wärme, saß im Schnee und blickte zu ihm auf wie ein Kind.

„Ich werde dich jetzt mit ihm alleine lassen", sagte Malfoy sanft und machte sich auf den Weg, die Bäume schufen für ihn einen Weg. „Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst."

„Draco", sagte sie und sah, wie er stehen blieb und sich sein Blick auf sie richtete.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten so wirr in ihrem Kopf umher, ihr Gehirn arbeitete schwer und versuchte alles, was er gesagt hatte, zu verarbeiten. Sie wollte so sehr mit ihm reden und mehr hören, allerdings wusste sie, dass es nichts weiter gab. Er hatte ihr das einzige Geschenk, das er besaß und etwas bedeutete, gegeben. Er hatte ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie schluckte schwer, bevor sie ihn leicht anlächelte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten."

Er schaute verwundert zu ihr und lächelte dann sanft, nickte ihr zu, als die Bäume den Weg wieder verschlossen.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Eine neue Woche ist vorbei, ein neuer Montag heran gebrochen und das schönste: Es gibt ein neues Kapitel :D_

_Uuuuund?! Was sagt ihr zu diesem Kapitel und vor allem zu Draco?! Ich bin sooo gespannt auf eure Meinungen :D immerhin wurde hier Bombe 1 in die Luft gesprengt xD_

_Na jut, ich hör dann mal auf für heute. Ich habe nämlich viel vor heute... ich fahre gleich 5 Stunden nach München für ein Bewerbungsgespräch... oh je xD ein bisschen Angst habe ich schon xD_

_Die liebsten Grüße an euch und bis nächste Woche,_  
_Eure Ivy_


	11. Redemption Found

**11\. Redemption Found – Gefundene Erlösung**

Hermione Granger verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages damit, vor dem großen Stein zu sitzen, welcher Ron Weasleys Namen trug. Sie dachte über ihn nach, über sich, und über die beiden als Paar. Dann dachte sie über Malfoy nach und über sich und über sie beide als... was auch immer es war, das sie beide waren.

Sawney hatte ein paar Mal vorbeigeschaut und ihr Tee gebracht, der ihren gesamten Körper wärmte – sie war sich sicher, dass dem Tee eine Art Wärmetrank beigemischt war, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wie er hieß oder wie er hergestellt wurde. Ihr Gehirn war – für das erste Mal, an das sie sich erinnern konnte – komplett leer. Keine nutzlosen Fakten schenkten ihr Gesellschaft; keine Zaubersprüche und Flüche, die gegeneinander kämpften, wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie war komplett und erfreulicherweise ohne Gedanken.

Es musste wohl auch ein Beruhigungstrank drin gewesen sein.

Doch jedes Mal, wenn die Kälte wieder kam, kam auch ein Getöse voller Gefühle. _Ron, Harry, Draco._ So viele Erinnerungen. _Ginny, Luna, Draco._ So viel Geschichte. _Viktor, Ron, Draco._ Jeder Moment ihres Lebens. _Mum, Dad, Draco._ Alle Jahre in Hogwarts. _Ron, Harry, Draco._ Jeden, den sie verloren hat. _Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Lupin..._ Jeden, den sie noch hat. _Draco._

Es wurde dunkel, als sie schließlich aus dem Schnee aufstand. Ihr ganzer Körper war durchweicht und nahezu gefroren. Sie taumelte zurück durch den Wald, stolperte hin und her, verlief sich und fand erneut den richtigen Weg – ihre Gedanken wirbelten immer noch in ihrem Kopf herum. Als sie es zur Waldgrenze geschafft hatte, war es bereits komplett dunkel. Malfoy Manor war ein Lichtermeer auf dem Rasen.

Als sie durch die Eingangstür trat, wurde sie von einem warmen Luftschwall getroffen – und obwohl es sie hätte auftauen sollen, ließ es sie nur noch stärker zittern. Ihre Finger zogen an den Stricken ihres Umhangs, ließen den nassen Stoff damit schwer auf den Boden fallen, ihre Gedanken schwirrten wild in ihrem Kopf umher.

_RonHarryDracoGinnyLunaDraco…_

Sie lief die große Steintreppe hinauf, ihr Herz schlug wie wild und ihr Gehirn brummte, als sie den Flur entlang lief.

_ViktorRonDracoMumDadDraco_

Ihre Füße trugen sie entlang der Bibliothek und seinem Arbeitszimmer, ihr Körper war wie auf Autopilot. Sie schritt an ihrem Zimmer vorbei, in Richtung der Tür am Ende des Flures.

_NevilleFredDracoGeorgeLupinDraco_

Sie presste ihre gefrorene Hand an das Holz seiner Tür, drückte leicht und sie öffnete sich mit einem Klick; die Türklinke war so alt, dass sich der Türriegel von alleine löste. Sie betrat den Raum, ihr Blick wanderte über die Wände, nahmen jeden Aspekt davon in Augenschein, jedes Detail von ihm.

_RonHarryDracoHarryRonDraco_  
Sie bemerkte nicht, dass die Dusche lief bis sie abgestellt wurde und sie drehte sich um, sah Dampf aus der Badezimmertür dringen. Draco Malfoy befestigte sein Handtuch an seiner Hüfte, seine breite Brust glitzerte im schwach beleuchteten Raum.

_RonRonRonRonRonRon_

Er bemerkte sie und stand wie erstarrt da, sein Gesicht eine Maske. Sie schritt nach vorne, die Stiefel stampften auf den Bodenfließen auf. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinen Schultern und er zischte, als ihre gefrorenen Finger seine erhitzte Haut berührten. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und es war, als ob jemand in ihrem Gehirn einen Schalter umgelegt hätte, und alle Gedanken – bis auf einen – ausgeschaltet hatte.

_Draco_

Ihr Mund krachte mit solch einer Kraft gegen seinen, dass er einen Schritt nach hinten ging, seine Hände umfassten ihre Oberarme, um sie beide zu stützen. Sie war hektisch, ihre Zunge glitt hitzig gegen seine. Sie wimmerte in seinen Mund, als sie ihren Körper an seinen presste; er bekam von ihrem erfrorenen Körper eine Gänsehaut. Sie war so kalt und er so warm und alles, was sie wollte, war seine Hitze an ihrem – _in ihrem – _Körper zu spüren.

Er hob sie ruckartig hoch und sie keuchte in seinen Mund, ihre Stiefel glitten von ihren Füßen, befreiten ihre Beine, sodass sie sie um seine Hüfte schlingen konnte, als er sie in sein Zimmer trug. Sein Mund verließ niemals ihren, als er sie quer über sein Bett legte; es war ungemacht und zerwühlt, weich und einladend. Er legte sich geschmeidig auf sie; mit einer Hand stützte er sich ab, während die andere ihre Hüfte erfasste und sie anhob, die beiden damit weiter auf das Bett schob. Als sie ihren Kopf nach hinten auf das Bett legte, sank sie in seine weichen Kissen und plötzlich umgab sie der Geruch nach Thymian. Während sie mit geschlossenen Augen tief einatmete, bewegten sich seine Lippen über ihren Kiefer und ein stiller Frieden legte sich über sie.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern, als seine Hände zu den Knöpfen ihres Pyjamaoberteils wanderten und jeden einzelnen Knopf langsam öffneten, seine warmen Finger hinterließen ein neckendes Kribbeln auf ihrer kühlen Haut. Er zog sich keuchend zurück, als er den letzten Knopf erreicht hatte und setzte sich auf, um sie anzusehen. Sein Blick wanderte über den schmalen Streifen Haut, den er zwischen den beiden Seiten ihres Oberteils freigelegt hatte; seine Atmung kam stoßweise, seine Pupillen waren geweitet. Er rieb sich die Hände, ließ den Stoff zu den Seiten gleiten, entblößte sie vollständig für ihn und sie hörte, wie seine Atmung stockte. Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor seine Hände langsam ihre Brüste massierten, seine Augen waren auf seine Finger gerichtet, die ihre Nippel bearbeiteten. Mit geschlossenen Augen fiel ihr Kopf zur Seite, ihre Hüfte presste sich an ihn und die Wärme seiner Hände schien sich in ihrem eiskalten Körper zu verbreiten.

Ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinem Haar, seine nassen Strähnen klebten an ihren Fingern, als er sich nach unten beugte, um einen ihrer Nippel in seinen Mund zu nehmen; ihre Lippen öffneten sich vor Vergnügen zu einem stummen „Oh". Er bewegte sich leicht, während seine Zunge sie verwöhnte, sodass er vollständig über ihr lag und er stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab, während sich ihre Beine zu jeder Seite seiner Hüfte spreizten und ihm damit erlaubten, sich eng an sie zu schmiegen.

Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper, streichelten ihren Bauch; sein langer Zeigefinger umkreiste ihren Nabel, als er nach dem Band ihrer Pyjamahose griff. Sie keuchte leicht, als er das Band lockerte, sich seine Daumen unter den Hosenbund schoben und gleichzeitig ihre Hose und ihren Slip herunterzogen. Ihre Hände glitten seinen Rücken entlang, um sich an seiner Hüfte festzuhalten; ihre Finger zogen das weiche Handtuch von seiner Hüfte einfach weg und sie schmiss es zur Seite. Er schob so schnell er konnte die Kleidung ihre Beine entlang zu ihren Füßen. Sein Mund fand seinen Weg vom Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten bis zu ihrem Bauch, während sie ungeduldig die Kleidung von ihren Füßen wegschob.

Sie sah zu ihm hinab, beobachtete, wie seine Zunge einen glitzernden Pfad auf ihrer Reise über ihren Körper hinterließ. Seine Hände glitten ihre Oberschenkel entlang und sie spreizten sich für ihn noch etwas weiter, als er sich zwischen ihren Beinen platzierte. Er legte diese sanft über seine Schultern, seine Hände umgriffen ihren Po, zogen Hermione näher zu sich.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie seine Finger an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle spürte, wie sie diese für ihn öffnete. Sie griff nach seinen Schultern, als sie fühlte, wie seine Zunge ihre Klitoris berührte, ihr Rücken krümmte sich leicht. Seine Hände hielten sie fest im Griff, als er seine Zunge in sie grub, seine Nase gegen ihren empfindlichen Punkt drückte – sie badete in dem Vergnügen, das durch sie hindurchrauschte. Sie schrie auf, als seine Finger in sie eindrangen, tief in sie hineinglitten; seine Lippen schlossen sich um ihre Klitoris. Sie schnappte nach Luft und hob ihre Hüfte, um den Stößen seiner Finger entgegen zu kommen; ihr Körper bebte vor Vergnügen. Sie konnte das Heranwachsen der Welle in sich spüren und sie versuchte sie zu stoppen – sie wollte nicht, dass es auf diesem Wege geschah... sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, zusammen mit ihm dort hingelangen... sie brauchte es, dass sie dies zusammen taten, doch wenn er sie so fest und langsam bearbeitete, seine Zunge so träge an ihrer Klitoris entlangglitt, dann konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie griff nach seinem Kopf, schrie auf, dass er aufhören sollte, bettelte ihn an, doch seine einzige Antwort war gewesen, dass er mit seiner freien Hand ihre Hüfte nach unten drückte, was ihm einen besseren Zugang für seine Zunge zu ihrem Zentrum erlaubte.

Mit einem kleinen Zwicken seiner Zähne wurde sie kurzerhand um den Verstand gebracht, sie krümmte sich so stark, dass sich ihr Rücken von der Matratze abhob und ihre Hände drückten sein Gesicht an sich, während sich ihr Körper um seine Finger herum anspannte, welche immer noch in ihrer pulsierenden Mitte hinein und heraus glitten.

Sie keuchte heftig, als er ihren Körper erneut entlang glitt; er streifte ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht, drückte seine Fingerrücken an ihre Wange, als sie von ihrem Höhepunkt herunterkam. Er küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen, erlaubte ihr durchzuatmen. Sie fühlte, wie er sich eng an sie schmiegte, seine Hüfte unruhig an ihrer.

Sie legte ihre Hände an seinen Hinterkopf und ihre Lippen krachten gegen seine, sie vertiefte seinen Kuss, indem sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Er stöhnte gegen ihre Lippen, das Geräusch ließ sie leicht aufschrecken und er bewegte seine Hüfte, sodass seine Spitze gegen ihr Zentrum drückte. Sie riss keuchend ihren Mund von seinem und fühlte, wie er gegen sie pulsierte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, die beinahe schwarz vor Lust waren, und sie wusste, dass er auf sie wartete, auf ihre Erlaubnis, auf ihr Einverständnis.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als sie ihre Nase an seine schmiegte; sie beugte ihre Hüfte leicht zu ihm, sodass er sich an ihrem Eingang befand, und wartete. Sie schaute zu ihm, als er sich nicht bewegte und bemerkte, wie er sie mit einem unbeschreiblichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht anstarrte. Sie stieß seine Nase erneut mit ihrer an, wackelte mit ihrer Hüfte ein bisschen und er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen, warf ihr einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„_Draco, bitte",_ hauchte sie schließlich, ihre Augen schlossen sich und seine Lippen schmiegten sich fest gegen ihre, als sein Körper letztendlich in ihren eindrang.

Mit einem langen Stoß war er in ihr, sein Körper war tief in ihrer Mitte vergraben. Er riss seinen Mund von ihrem los; seine Atmung war schwerfällig, als er sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken vergrub, sein Körper zitterte leicht. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn, ihre Hände klammerten sich an seinen Rücken, als er sich leicht aus ihr zurückzog und sich selbst auf seinen Ellenbogen abstützte, sein Gesicht war nur Millimeter von ihrem entfernt.

Seine Lippen streiften ihre, seine Nase berührte ihre Wange, während er sich weiter aus ihr zurückzog und dann ein leises, tiefes Stöhnen entließ, als er wieder in sie eindrang. Er legte seine Stirn an ihre, während er mit gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit fortfuhr; ihr Körper brannte um ihm herum. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, keuchte, als er sich fast komplett aus ihr herauszog und dann wieder tief in sie eindrang, langsam mit seiner Hüfte rollte und seinen Körper so eng an ihren presste, wie es nur möglich war.

Er nahm sich seine Zeit – lange, fließende Stöße hinein und heraus aus ihrer feuchten Hitze schickten Wellen des Vergnügens bis zu ihren Zehenspitzen. Sie hob ihre Beine, drückte seine Hüfte mit ihren Oberschenkeln und erlaubte ihm damit, noch tiefer in sie einzudringen. Sein zustimmendes Stöhnen spürte sie an ihrer Haut, seine Zähne sanken in ihr Schlüsselbein, was sie aufschreien ließ.

Sein Tempo wurde schneller und ab diesem Moment begann sie, seinen Stößen entgegenzukommen. Ihre Hüfte krachte gegen seine, sie drückte ihren Kopf zurück ins Kissen, als er ihren Hals und ihre Brust mit hauchzarten Küssen bedeckte. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihn sich bewegen fühlte – er griff mit einem Arm nach hinten, ließ seine Hand über ihre Wade und ihren Knöchel gleiten und zog ihr Bein schließlich um seine Taille. Sie ahmte diese Bewegung mit ihrem anderen Bein nach, überkreuzte ihre Knöchel über seinem Kreuz miteinander und schickte ihn damit noch tiefer in sich.

Ihr Atem stockte mit jedem Stoß und leise Töne der Befriedigung entkamen ihren Lippen. Mit geschlossenen Augen jagten ihre Gedanken das Gefühl, das in ihr loderte. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Fingerrücken gegen ihre Wange drückten und ihre Augen öffneten sich – sie sah, wie er sie anstarrte, seine Pupillen waren beinahe komplett geweitet, mit einem Ring aus Silber leuchteten sie in dem schwach beleuchteten Raum. Er hielt ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen, brachte seine Lippen zu ihren, ließ seine Zunge im gleichen Rhythmus wie ihre Körper gegen ihre gleiten. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund hinein und ihre Nägel gruben Halbmonde in seine seidenweiche Haut.

Er unterbrach die Küsse – ein Wimmern entkam seiner Kehle, als sein Tempo beinahe rasend wurde. Er legte seine Stirn wieder auf ihre, ließ seine Unterarme an ihre Schultern gleiten und hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt, während ihr Bauch langsam zu beben begann; die ersten vorbereitenden Wellen ihres Orgasmus überkamen sie. Er stöhnte laut, fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper um ihn zusammenzog – so fest, dass sie beinahe miteinander verschmolzen.

Ihr Körper kribbelte und sie war der Erlösung so nah, dass sie sich wie ausgehungert fühlte – sie zerkratzte seinen Rücken, ruinierte seine perfekte Haut. Ihre Hände glitten zu seiner Hüfte, sie zog ihn fester gegen sich, als ihr Orgasmus sie endlich überkam.

Sie schrie auf, ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert um sein Glied und sein Rücken krümmte sich. Er stieß hart in sie hinein, ihr Körper zog ihn tief in sich und nahm ihm seinen Atem. Er begleitete sie durch ihren Orgasmus, hörte ihren Schreien voller Ekstase zu, während sich seine eigene Erlösung einen Weg zur Oberfläche verschaffte. Er hob seinen Kopf und flüsterte ihr zu: „Hermione, sieh mich an."

Sie schnappte nach Luft, öffnete ihre Augen und beobachtete ihn, sein Mund war geöffnet und er war seiner Erlösung so nah. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und seine Augenlider flatterten, als er hart in sie stieß, doch seine Augen blieben geöffnet und in ihnen war eine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen, die sie noch nie wirklich an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Oh Gott", schluchzte er leise und stieß ein weiteres, schmerzhaftes Mal in sie hinein, bevor er stoppte und in ihr verweilte. Sie fühlte, wie er sich in sie drängte, was klitzekleine Nadelstöße voller Lust und Befriedigung ihre Wirbelsäule auf und ab schickte.

Er brach auf ihr zusammen, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und versuchte den Anschein nach Gelassenheit wiederzuerlangen. Sie hörte ihm zu, wie er leicht schnurrte, als die Nachwehen ihres Orgasmus sein jetzt überempfindliches Glied reizten, jedoch bleib er immer noch fest an sie gedrückt liegen.

Sie selber schnappte nach Luft, versuchte ihre Lungen wieder mit Luft zu füllen – versuchte einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen, doch die Erschöpfung fing alles ab. Ihre Finger streichelten sanft seine Hüfte – sie genoss das Gefühl seiner samtweichen Haut – während sie ihre zitternden Beine wieder auf das Bett legte.

Er stützte sich auf wackeligen Armen ab, stupste seine Nase an ihre, platzierte sanfte trockene Küsse auf ihrem gesamten Gesicht, bis sie seine Lippen mit ihren einfing. Er war zärtlich, streifte seine Finger sanft über ihre Wangen und sie keuchte, als sie fühlte, wie er sich aus ihr herauszog und wimmerte ein bisschen über den Verlust.

Er hielt sie nah an sich gedrückt, als er sie beide so auf dem Bett rollte, dass er auf seinem Rücken und ihr Körper an seiner Brust lag. Ihre Hand wurde über seinem Herzen zu einer Faust, als sich ihre Augen schlossen.

Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr momentan eine Menge durch den Kopf gehen sollte. Sie wusste, sie sollte nachdenken, das alles herausfinden, damit zurecht kommen, doch ausnahmsweise wollte sie das alles nicht tun. Sie wollte einfach nur daliegen, sein Herz gleichmäßig unter ihrer Hand schlagen spüren und fühlen, wie seine Finger durch ihre Haare kämmten. Sie musste darüber nicht nachdenken. Sie musste es einfach fühlen.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Hallihallo!_

_Es ist Montag, das heißt es ist schon wieder eine neue Woche angebrochen und es gibt ein neues Kapitel! Den Lesern, die den Montag daher immer kaum erwarten können und den Montag jetzt aber doch nicht mehr so schlecht finden, wünsche ich einen besonders guten Wochenstart :D_

_In diesem Kapitel gab es sicher das Ereignis, auf das schon viele von euch gewartet haben... aber was denkt ihr passiert mit den beiden, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachen?! Bleibt es bei einer einmaligen Sache oder wird da mehr draus?!_  
_Ich möchte so gerne eure Spekulationen hören, die auch ganz gewiss im nächsten Chap bestätigt (oder eben nicht bestätigt) werden ;)_

_Steht bei euch die Woche was Schönes an?!_  
_Bei uns ist am Mittwoch Buß- und Bettag, also Feiertag und es ist der Startschuss für die Plätzchen-Saison! Mein Freund hat dann Donnerstag und Freitag Urlaub und wir werden es uns so richtig gut gehen lassen :D Saunieren und gaaanz viele Plätzchen backen steht auf dem Programm!_  
_Backt ihr gerne Plätzchen? Ich LIEBE es und jedes Jahr herrscht in meiner Küche eine Plätzchen-Fabrik ^^_

_Sodele, ich habe schon wieder viel zu viel gelabert, aber ich finde es süß und toll, dass doch recht viele von euch meine A/N lesen :D DANKE dafür mal an dieser Stelle ^^_

_Ganz liebe Grüße,_  
_Eure Ivy_


	12. Mistakes Not Made

**12\. Mistakes Not Made – Nicht begangene Fehler**

Hermione Granger war langsam im Aufwachen; die frühe Morgensonne schien schwach durch die hauchdünnen Vorhänge, das Licht erklomm allmählich die Wände. Sie erlaubte ihren Augen, sich wieder zu schließen und kuschelte sich weiter in die warmen Laken, ließ ihre Hand den Arm – _seinen_ Arm – der behaglich um ihre Taille geschlungen war, hinabgleiten.

Und so war sie jeden Tag in den letzten anderthalb Monaten aufgewacht, jeden Tag seit Weihnachten, seitdem sie das erste Mal miteinander Liebe gemacht hatten. Sie schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken ein bisschen – sie war dankbar dafür, dass er noch schlief und nicht ihre Gedanken las, da er sie immer wegen dem Begriff „Liebe machen" verspottete; er fand es honigsüß und übermäßig sentimental. Allerdings wusste sie, dass er es selber tief in sich drin dachte – das leichte Grinsen, das seinen verspottenden Ausdruck ein bisschen zu schnell ersetzte, verriet ihn.

Seitdem hatte sich das Leben drastisch verändert. Er ging nicht mehr für längere Zeit weg, er kam immer am selben Tag zurück und selbst wenn er erschöpft und ausgezehrt war, kletterte er zu ihr ins Bett und brach hinter ihr zusammen, obwohl er immer noch seine Kleidung trug. Sie verbrachte immer weniger Zeit in der Bibliothek, da sie es bevorzugte, sich in einem der dick gepolsterten Sessel in seinem Arbeitszimmer zusammenzurollen – beide saßen in Stille beieinander, während er arbeitete und sie las.

Sie zankten sich immer noch. Sie kämpften nach wie vor. Doch sie landeten immer wieder in diesem Bett, _seinem_ Bett. Egal wer falsch lag oder wer den anderen verletzte, sie krochen am Ende des Tages in dieses Bett und lagen sich in den Armen, flüsterten Entschuldigungen gegen nackte Haut.

Sie wachte immer vor ihm auf, ihr Gesicht war dem Fenster zugewandt und das Licht neckte ihre Augen, sodass sie sie öffnete. Sein Körper drängte sich an ihren Rücken und seine gleichmäßige Atmung zerzauste das Haar in ihrem Nacken. Sie würde daliegen und über sie beide nachdenken und über das, was sie waren – darüber staunen, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Und sie liebte ihn. Das tat sie. Sie liebte ihn wirklich wahrhaftig, doch die Schuldgefühle waren immer da. Sie erlaubte sich selbst nie, es zu fühlen, wenn sie bei ihm war – zu sehr hatte sie Angst vor seinen Legilimentikfähigkeiten, weshalb sie diesen Teil ihrer Gedanken verschlossen hielt. Doch in den frühen Morgenstunden, wenn sie wach dalag und darauf wartete, dass er sie drückte und wissen ließ, dass er auch munter war, dann konnte sie sich selber manchmal nicht helfen und ließ ihr Gehirn über all das Geschehene nachgrübeln, erlaubte ihrem Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen – dann schmeckte sie die Schuld in ihrem Mund, bitter und erbarmungslos.

Sie hatte immer gedacht, sie würde Ron heiraten – so absurd das auch klang. Damals in Hogwarts hatte sie davon geträumt, ein Teil des Weasley-Clans zu sein und wie kleine, gelockte, rothaarige Kinder im Garten herumliefen. Selbst während des Krieges hatte sie diesen Traum gehabt; sie dachte, dass, wenn sie einfach diesen Sieg bekommen würden, wenn sie einfach ein weiteres Mal gewinnen könnten, dass dann vielleicht... ihr vielleicht einfach diese Möglichkeit, es wahr werden zu lassen, gegeben werden könnte.

Und jetzt... mit Draco... war alles einfach so anders. _Er_war so anders. Er war ruhig und zurückhaltend, so anders gegenüber Rons ungestümer Art und seinem Geschnatter, womit er so oft in Fettnäpfchen getreten war. Draco gab ihr alles, was sie wollte und sogar mehr – er brachte kleine Schmuckstücke mit und Bücher und Kleidung, einfach nur, weil er an sie dachte. Zu manchen Zeiten war er hart und eisern, doch seine Gefühle für sie waren echt; er war ein selbstbewusster und begabter Liebhaber. Ihr Körper summte bei diesem Gedanken. Er konnte ihr immer und immer und immer wieder einen Orgasmus bescheren, jedoch vermisste sie manchmal Rons ungeschickte Fummelei und wenn sie darüber mit ihm kicherte. Mit Draco war alles Leidenschaft und Hitze und _es war so gut_ und sie beklagte sich auch nicht wirklich, aber sie vermisste es einfach, wie es mit... sie vermisste Ron.

Sie erschrak sich ein wenig, als er gegen ihr Haar seufzte, sein Arm zog sich unter ihrem hervor und gab ihr nicht den üblichen Druck der Zuneigung. Sie fröstelte, als sich sein Körper von ihrem wegrollte, drehte sich um und sah, wie er seine Füße aus dem Bett schwang, auf den Boden aufsetzte und sein Haar nach hinten schüttelte.

„Draco?", fragte sie und streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Rücken aus.

„Ich werde niemals genug sein, oder?"

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte, und schnappte bei seinen Worten etwas geschockt nach Luft. Seine Stimme war sanft und klang wie besiegt.

„Draco", sagte sie wieder, doch er schleppte sich aus dem Bett, griff nach seiner Unterhose und zog sie sich an. „Draco, stopp!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch anders machen soll, Hermione!", sagte er, schaute sie nicht an, jedoch war die Frustration deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Ich... ich habe alles getan, was ich weiß."

Sie beobachtete ihn mit fassungsloser Stille, als er sich ein Hemd anzog, Socken aus seiner Kommode nahm und sich auf die Bettkante setzte, um sie anzuziehen. Sie krabbelte zu ihm, während er seine Socken über seine Füße zog und fühlte den Zorn, der von ihm ausging.

„Sei nicht so", flüsterte Hermione und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter.

„Wie sollte ich denn dann sein?", knurrte er, drückte sich von ihr weg und lief zur Kommode, um sich seine Uhr umzulegen. Es verging ein Moment, bevor er leise sagte: „Er ist alles, worüber du jemals nachdenkst."

„Ist er nicht", sagte Hermione. Er seufzte und drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen.

„Ich weiß, dass er das ist, Hermione", antwortete er ihr und schenkte ihr einen müden Blick. „Du verstehst es einfach verdammt noch mal nicht, oder? Ich _weiß_ es, Hermione", sagte er ihr und lachte ungläubig. „Ich wache jeden Morgen auf und er ist da, in deinem Kopf."

„Nun ja, wenn du vielleicht nicht die ganze Zeit dadrin rumstochern würdest...", schrie sie, Wut überkam sie und sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Was willst du von mir, Draco?"

„Ich will, dass du bei _mir_ bist, nur bei mir. Für einmal, nur einmal will ich mit dir zusammen sein und nur mit dir", antwortete er so monoton wie möglich, doch die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Bitte war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Was zur Hölle soll das bedeuten?", fragte sie und sein Gesicht zeigte schließlich Spott.

„Es bedeutet einfach genau das, Hermione! Es bedeutet, dass ich ihn verdammt noch mal nicht in deinem Kopf haben will!"

„Wieso, damit ich überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn denken kann?", fragte sie wütend und er warf ihr nur einen finsteren Blick zu. „Er ist...", sie hielt einen Moment inne, schluckte schwer, als sie sich selbst korrigierte, „er war so ein großer Teil meines Lebens."

„Ich denke, dass das Erstere schon richtig ist", spie Draco und drehte sich wieder zur Kommode.

„Also soll ich ihn einfach vergessen?", fragte sie. „Nun, das kann ich verdammt noch mal nicht tun, Draco. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach vergessen, als ob er mir nichts bedeutet hätte."

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte er und drehte sich erneut um, um sie anzusehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck trug eine Maske, doch seine Augen strahlten Verletztheit aus. „Wo lässt mich das bleiben, wenn du dich an ihn erinnerst und ihn vermisst?"

Sie starrte ihn verblüfft an – wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, was er fragte. Sie hatten niemals über Ron gesprochen, doch Draco hatte Recht; er war bei jedem Aspekt ihres gemeinsamen Lebens dabei. Wie konnte er auch nicht dabei sein? Er war ihr bester Freund gewesen, ihre erste Liebe – er _starb_, als er sie beschützte. Wie konnte Draco erwarten, das zu vergessen, es zu leugnen?

„Schweigen", flüsterte Draco und sie schnappte aus ihrer Benommenheit heraus. „Schweigen, der Hinweis auf Nichts. Das ist das, was mit mir ist, Hermione. Nichts."

Seine Stimme war leise und gebrochen, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und seine Augen randvoll mit Schmerz und Wut gefüllt. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, doch er hatte den Raum verlassen, bevor sie irgendwelche Worte herausbekam. Und in dieser Nacht, für das erste Mal seit anderthalb Monaten, schlief Hermione Granger alleine.

* * *

...

* * *

_Whoop woop, tadaa!_

_Meine Lieben,_

_das neue Kapitel ist da und ihr habt erfahren, was das vorherige Kapitel mit sich bringt. In euren Reviews konnte ich ja schon fleißig lesen, was ihr denkt oder was ihr hofft und ich muss sagen: Eure Hoffnungen sind nur teilweise in Erfüllung gegangen, nicht?!_

_Sie ist wieder alleine im Manor, Draco ist nicht mehr bei ihr und nun... ?! Was glaubt ihr, passiert?!_

_Ich gebe euch einen Tipp: Wir müssen uns vom Manor verabschieden!_

_Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? Nun, da müssen wir wohl das nächste Kapitel abwarten ;)_

_Sooo, nun hat sich mein kleiner, dicker, fetter, großer, flauschiger Katerli auf meinem Schoß niedergelassen und ich komm nicht mehr weg xD also kann ich euch auch kurz von meiner tollen, aber sehr chaotischen letzten Woche erzählen xD_

_Ich habe gute 2 Tage an den Plätzchen gebacken, dafür ist sind jetzt alle 6 Sorten fertig und super lecker... nur Zimtsterne möchte ich mal noch ausprobieren... die habe ich noch nie gemacht, aber zumindest habe ich mich schon mal belesen und mir extra einen Zimtsternausstecher gekauft ^^ kann mir jmd. Tipps geben?! Ansonsten habe ich folgende Plätzchen gebacken: Butterplätzchen, Zwergentaler, Kokostaler, Vanillegipfel, Norddeutsche Zuckerherzen, Shortbread-Sterne._

_Dann war ich noch auf 2 Geburtstagen (ein Stress sag ich euch, beide an einem Abend!) bei einem Fußballspiel und immerhin haben sich mein Freund und ich einen Tag Sauna gegönnt :D das war toll!_

_Nun, genug geplappert... ich bin ja schlimm. Natürlich vergesse ich meine altbekannte Dankesrunde nicht ;) nein, da wird mir nicht langweilig mit ^^_

_Gebetat hat das ganze Ding meine liebe Beta **sunandstars123**, vielen Dank meine Sonne :D_

_Ganz liebe Grüße,_

_Eure Ivy_


	13. Escape from Malfoy Manor

**13\. Escape from Malfoy Manor – Die Flucht von Malfoy Manor**

Malfoy Manor stand in Flammen. Hermione Granger brauchte nur eine Minute, um diese Tatsache zu verarbeiten. Sie wartete zusammengekrümmt unter dem Schreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer, lauschte nach Schritten, die den Flur entlang stapften, und rauem Gelächter, welches von den hohen Wänden widerhallte. So wie er es ihr gesagt hatte, falls so etwas wie jetzt jemals passieren sollte, wartete sie, zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und mit einem so stark schlagendem Herzen, dass sie dessen Schläge in ihren Ohren hören konnte und es ihre Sicht vibrieren ließ.

Sie hörte, wie die Tür aufschlug und Schritte auf sie zukamen; sie schloss ihre Augen und hielt ihren Atem an. Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte, dass er hier bei war, vor ihr stand und sie beschützte. Sie brauchte ihn – hier.

Der Stuhl wurde vom Schreibtisch weggerissen und sie umarmte sich fester, wartete darauf, dass einer von _ihnen_ nach ihr griff und sie mitnahm. Doch sie fühlte nichts und einen Moment später riskierte sie einen Blick, öffnete ein Auge nur einen winzig kleinen Spalt und sah Draco Malfoy vor ihr kniend – keuchend mit verwuscheltem Haar und einem wilden Blick in den Augen.

Sie brach in Schluchzer aus und warf sich ihm in die Arme, seine kniende Gestalt fiel nach hinten und sein Kopf schlug hart gegen das Bücherregal hinter ihm – es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich seit drei Tagen wieder berührten. Er hielt sie fest, sein Gesicht war in ihrem Nacken vergraben und sein Seufzer der Erleichterung ließ ihre Haare ein wenig wehen.

„Komm", sagte er nach einem kurzen Moment. „Wir müssen gehen. Wir müssen verschwinden."

Seine Stimme war unsicher und panisch und das ängstigte sie. Es machte ihr Angst, ihn verängstigt zu erleben – seine sonst so lässige und ungerührte Art war nirgends zu sehen. Er ging zu der Wand mit den vielen Glaskästen und schlug mit seinem Ellbogen darauf ein, sodass das Glas zerbrach. Er reichte hinein und griff sich alle Zauberstäbe, bevor er zum nächsten Glaskasten ging und so alle weiteren Kästen entleerte.

„Hier", sagte er und reichte ihr einen Arm voll der Zauberstäbe.

Wenn sie nicht so verängstigt gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich daran erfreut; immerhin war es ihre einzige, wahre Begierde gewesen, während sie im Malfoy Manor gefangen gehalten wurde, einen Zauberstab zu haben und jetzt, wo sie einen Arm voll davon in den Händen hielt und beobachtete, wie Malfoy so viele wie er konnte in seine Taschen seines Reiseumhangs stopfte, würde sie alles dafür geben, sie nicht zu haben. Sie würde alles dafür geben, die Sicherheit, die sie hier gefühlt hatte, wieder herzustellen.

Er nahm sie wieder alle zurück und schob sie in seinen Umhang, hielt jedoch inne, als er zum letzten Zauberstab kam – 14 Zoll, Weidenholz mit Einhornhaar – Rons Zauberstab. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht beim Halten des Stabes und sie wartete darauf, dass er ihn nahm, doch er tat es nicht. Er schaute sie an, sein Kiefer spannte sich leicht an, sein Blick suchte ihren.

Ein lautes Krachen von unten brachte die beiden dazu zusammenzuzucken und aus ihrer Benommenheit aufzutauchen. Er griff nach ihrem Arm, zog sie zur Tür seines Arbeitszimmers und lugte hinaus. Sie zitterte leicht, umklammerte den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und fühlte, wie die Magie durch sie hindurchfloss. Es war so lange her... er drehte sich plötzlich zu ihr um, sah sie an und dann packte er sie bei den Armen, schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Bleib hinter mir. Egal was passiert, du bleibst hinter mir und lässt mich kämpfen. Du wirst nicht kämpfen."

Sie war so verängstigt, sie konnte nicht wirklich klar denken, sondern ihn nur stumm anstarren. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab vor sich zum Boden gerichtet, so wie Lupin es ihr beigebracht hatte. Dracos Hände umschlossen ihr Gesicht, sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren.

„Hey, du musst mir zuhören, Liebes. Hermione, hey", sagte er, als sich ihr Blick von seinem löste und auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand fiel. „Du musst tun, was ich sage. Kämpfe nicht gegen sie. Ich kann sie nicht bekämpfen, wenn ich versuche dich zu beschützen. Also bitte, Hermione", seine Handinnenseiten umschlossen ihre Wangen fester, seine Hände zitterten, „bitte, kämpfe nicht."

„W-werde ich ni-icht", stotterte sie und schob den Zauberstab in den Ärmel ihrer Robe.

„Versprich es mir", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und schüttelte sie ein bisschen, Tränen begannen erneut ihr Gesicht herabzulaufen. „Versprich es mir."

„Ich v-v-verspreche es", sagte sie schließlich und er legte seine Stirn an ihre. Ihre Hände fanden seine Handgelenke und umschlossen sie.

„Versprich mir, dass, falls mir etwas passiert, du rennen wirst." Seine Stimme brach, als er es sagte und sie konnte einen Schluchzer nicht zurückhalten.

„Draco, nein", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihre Finger umgriffen fest seine Handgelenke.

„Du musst mir das versprechen."

„Nein, nein, das werde ich nicht tun." Sie war mittlerweile hysterisch, ihr gesamter Körper bebte vor heftigen Schluchzern.

„Dann werden wir beide verdammt noch mal in diesem Zimmer sterben!", schrie er und sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er seinen Körper von ihrem losriss, sich von ihr wegdrehte und sich mit seinen Händen durch seine Haare fuhr.

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr, sein Gesicht war blass und panisch und sie erinnerte sich an ihn in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts... er war elf Jahre alt gewesen und musste zum Nachsitzen in den verbotenen Wald. Sie wollte nichts weiter, als ihn zu halten und ihm sagen, dass es ihr leidtat, dass sie in Zukunft nur noch an ihn denken würde, dass sie ihn liebte.

„Versprich es mir, Granger", sagte er und wischte sich den Mund mit seinem Handrücken ab. „Versprich es mir jetzt."

„Ich kann nicht..."

„VERSPRICH ES MIR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL JETZT SOFORT!", schrie er und das Fensterglas zerbrach durch die Kraft des Schreis, wodurch die kalte Februarluft in das Zimmer eindrang. Er war mit zwei Schritten bei ihr, mit seiner Hand um ihren Hals würgte er sie leicht. „Versprich es mir", flüsterte er, seine Lippen streiften ihre, während er sprach. „Bitte, Hermione."

„Ich verspreche", keuchte sie schließlich und er ließ seine Lippen auf ihre krachen, seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und schmeckte sie flüchtig, bevor er sich zurückzog.

Er trat in den Flur, sie direkt hinter ihm, und es war, als ob eine Bombe explodiert wäre. Flüche flogen ihnen um die Ohren und er stoppte sie alle mit einem verärgertem Wink seiner Hände – er strahlte eine Kraft aus, die wie Hitze deutlich zu spüren war – und vier Todesser wurden von ihren Füßen gerissen.

Und dann rannten sie den Flur entlang, ihre Hand umklammerte seine Roben von hinten, damit sie mithalten konnte. Sie erreichten die Treppe und Adrian Pucey sprang aus den Schatten, warf Draco einen Fluch zu und traf ihn an der Brust. Er fiel nach hinten gegen Hermione, welche ihn aufrecht hielt. Er brauchte einen Sekundenbruchteil, um sich zu sammeln und dann kam ihm der Todesfluch so leicht und schnell über seine Lippen, dass man es kaum mitbekam. Pucey fiel sofort zu Boden.

Hermione zitterte stark, als sie über den gefallenen Körper stiegen, die Treppen hinunter und die Eingangstür hinaus rasten. Sie fröstelte leicht, als sie die Einfahrt entlang zur Baumgrenze liefen. Sie blickte zurück und sah dicke Rauchwolken, die vom Dach aufstiegen, und Flammen, die an den oberen Fenstern leckten.

Sie fühlte, wie eine Hand ihr Handgelenk umgriff und schrie auf, als sie zurückgezogen und ihre Finger von Dracos Reiseumhang gerissen wurden. Sie kollidierte mit einem Körper, der scharfe Geruch von Whiskey nahm ihre Sinne ein und eine Hand umklammerte ihren Oberkörper, hielt sie damit fest.

Sie rief seinen Namen, wurde jedoch sofort zum Schweigen gebracht, eine weitere riesige Hand legte sich über ihren Mund. Ihr Blut gefror, als eine langsame, dröhnende Stimme durch die Nacht echote.

„Malfoy! Du willst doch nicht etwa ohne dein Schlammblut gehen, oder?"

Malfoy war stehen geblieben und beobachtete nun, wie sie gegen ihren Kidnapper ankämpfte – eine kalte Wut, wie sie sie noch nie gesehen hatte, ätzte sich in sein Gesicht. Es hatte sich ein starker Wind aufgetan, welcher seinen Reiseumhang um seine Knöchel wehen und sein hellblondes Haar nach hinten gleiten ließ.

„Lass sie gehen, Warrington!", schrie Malfoy über das Dröhnen des Feuers und Windes hinweg. „Lass sie gehen und ich werde dein armseliges Leben verschonen."

„Ich weiß nicht, Malfoy", rief Warrington zurück, seine große Hand drückte ihre Brust schmerzhaft, sein Atem war heiß an ihrer Wange. „Vielleicht werde ich mit ihr spielen, während... ich dich dabei zusehen lasse."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Warringtons Zunge von ihrem Kiefer entlang zu ihrer Schläfe glitt. Sie versuchte die Gallenflüssigkeit, die sich in ihrer Kehle sammelte, zurückzuhalten. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, jedoch waren ihre Beine zumindest so frei zu bewegen, dass sie ihm auf den Fuß treten konnte. Sie schaute zu Draco und betete das erste Mal, dass er ihre Gedanken las. Ihre Augen waren auf seine gerichtet und er nickte ihr unmerklich zu.

Warrington schrie auf, als ihr Fuß auf seinen traf und sie hörte das Brechen von Knochen, während er sie losließ. Sie flüchtete zu Draco, welcher ihr entgegen kam, und schmiss sich in seine Arme. Er ließ beinahe sofort von ihr ab und lief zu Warringtons zusammengebrochener Gestalt. Ein flinker Schlag gegen seinen Kopf brachte Warrington komplett zu Boden, doch Draco hörte damit nicht auf.

„Du", _kick_, „bescheuerter", _kick_, „verdammter", _kick_, „Zuhälter", _kick_, „ich", _kick_, „werde", _kick_, „dich", _kick_, „umbringen!"

„Draco!", schrie Hermione, die aus der Ferne dunkle Gestalten auf sie Drei zukommen sah.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihr und folgte ihrem Blick. Er drehte sich um, als ob er davon rennen wollte, doch dann, als ob es ihm nachträglich eingefallen war, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Warringtons gebrochene und blutende Gestalt.

„Avada Kedavra, du verdammter Hurensohn."

Das grüne Licht explodierte aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und umgab durch dessen Kraft Warringtons gesamten Körper. Draco stand keuchend da und Hermione zog an seinem Ärmel, versuchte ihn zum Rennen zu animieren. Er gab schließlich nach und sie flohen in den Wald, preschten durch die Dunkelheit, hörten die Todesser direkt hinter sich.

Er hielt plötzlich an und die Hand, die ihre hielt, zerrte sie gegen ihn, hielt ihren Körper eng an seinen gedrückt, während er seinen Rücken gegen einen großen Eichenbaum presste. Seine Hand bedeckte ihren Mund, ließ ihre laute Atmung verstummen. Sie konnte sein Herz gegen ihre Brust schlagen spüren, er atmete schwer durch seine Nase. Sie umklammerte ihn fester und seine Arme legten sich um sie, als sie eine Gruppe Todesser hörten, die an ihnen vorbei rannten. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, ihre Zähne sanken in seinen Nacken, um ihre Schluchzer zu verstummen zu lassen.

Danach war es beinahe komplett still – trotzdem bewegten sie sich noch nicht – und sie hörten zu, wie die Todesser weiter in den Wald hinein liefen. Seine Arme lockerten sich und er lief um den Baum herum, blickte zurück auf das Manor. Sie spähte ebenfalls um den Baum und schnappte laut nach Luft, als sie das Manor sah – ihr Zuhause – was nichts weiter als ein riesiger Feuerball war. Sie schaute auf zu Draco, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch sein Kiefer war angespannt und das Feuer tanzte in seinen glasigen Augen. Sie wollte seine Hand berühren, doch er zuckte zurück und blinzelte mit seinen Augen, bevor er wegschaute.

„Wir müssen zum Grab", sagte er mit schleppender Stimme und sie nickte. „Ich habe dort einen Portschlüssel versteckt."

„Warum können wir nicht apparieren?", fragte sie und er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, was sie dazu brachte vor dem Zorn in seinen Augen zurückzuweichen.

„Weil sie einen Anti-Apparationsschutz über das Grundstück gelegt haben, bevor sie das Feuer entfacht haben", fauchte er und sie schaute zu Boden. „Stell im Augenblick keine Fragen."

Sie nickte und schob ihre Hand in seine, sein Körper zuckte bei dem Kontakt zusammen, nichtsdestotrotz hielt er ihre Hand weiterhin fest. Sie liefen langsam durch das Unterholz, hielten jedes Mal an, wenn sie zusammenschreckten, weil ein Zweig unter ihren Füßen zerbrochen war. Sie ging voraus – sie kannte den Weg auswendig, selbst in der pechschwarzen Nacht.

Schließlich erreichten sie die dicht beieinander stehenden Bäume und Hermione flüsterte ihren eigenen Namen, hörte den Bäumen zu, wie sie sich selbst entwurzelten, um die beiden durchzulassen. Sie schlüpften durch die Öffnung und sie seufzte ein wenig vor Erleichterung, als sie sich hinter ihnen schloss.

Draco zog an ihr vorbei und lief hinter den großen Stein, um sich umzuschauen. Er schaute zu ihr zurück und nickte, sagte ihr damit, dass der Portschlüssel noch immer da war. Sie nickte zurück, stärkte sich selbst, als ihr Blick auf die glatte Oberfläche fiel. Draco schürzte seine Lippen und zeigte mit seiner Hand auf den Stein, die Worte erschienen langsam.

„Sag Lebewohl", sagte er, seine Stimme war angespannt, und er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Sie schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Wir kommen vielleicht nie wieder zurück. Sag ihm Lebewohl."

Sie schluckte schwer und schritt vor den Grabstein. Ihre Augen fuhren die Buchstaben seines Namens nach. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, brachte ihre Hand zu ihren Lippen, küsste ihre Fingerspitzen und drückte sie auf das „R" in seinem Namen, während sie ihre Augen schloss und sich der Griff ihrer anderen Hand um seinen Zauberstab verfestigte.

Ihre Bewegung war so schnell, dass sie es nicht komplett begriff, was sie eben getan hatte, bis sie das Knacken hörte und die zerbrochene Hälften seines Zauberstabes in jeder Hand hielt. Sie hörte Draco nach Luft schnappen, doch schaute nicht zu ihm, sondern beugte sich nach vorne, um die zwei zerbrochenen Stücke in die feuchte Erde vor dem Stein zu stecken.

Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und er nahm sie. Sie sahen sich immer noch nicht an, als er sich nach vorne beugte und sie das bekannte Ziehen hinter ihrem Nabel spürte. Sie ließen das Dickicht hinter sich – wahrscheinlich für immer.

* * *

...

* * *

_Hallöchen!_

_Eine neue Woche, ein neuer Montag, ein neues Kapitel!_

_Wie ich bereits angekündigt habe, mussten wir heute das Manor verlassen. Was mich jetzt ganz brennend interessiert: Weshalb wurde das Manor angegriffen? Was glaubt ihr, wohin geht es? Was erwartet Hermine und Draco dort, wo sie jetzt sind? Wie wird sich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden entwickeln?_

_Übrigens konnte ich jetzt endlich mein eigenes Werk __**In deinen Armen**__ auf „in Arbeit" umstellen und ich habe auch schon den neuen Drabble hochgeladen. Viele weitere werden noch folgen, da mich eine wahre Ideenflut überrumpelt hat xD_

_Ich bin auf eure Spekulationen gespannt und freue mich immer wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten darüber!_

_Also dann, meine Lieben!_

_Mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	14. With Her Last Breath

**14\. With Her Last Breath – Mit ihrem letzten Atemzug**

Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy taumelten über sprödes Gras und stolperten schließlich zu Boden, ein kühler Windstoß zog an ihren Wangen entlang. Aus der Ferne war ein Rauschen zu hören, der Geschmack nach Salz lag in der Luft und sie wusste, dass sie nahe der Küste sein mussten. Sie hörte ihn seufzen. Er entspannte sich im Gras, fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Hermione setzte sich auf und schaute sich um, der Vollmond erhellte die hügelige Wiese um sie herum.

„Hermione", flüsterte er und sie sah ihn fragend an, allerdings schoss in diesem Moment ihr Kopf zur Seite, als der Erdboden rumpelte.

Sie hätte sich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt, als ein kleines Cottage aus dem Boden erschien. Die Fenster des Häuschens waren dunkel. Draco reichte ihr seine Hände, zog sie auf ihre Füße und lief zur Tür. Gerade als er den Türgriff anfassen wollte, öffnete sie sich und Hermione schreckte zurück. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als Ginny Weasley in der Tür stand und die beiden überrascht anschaute.

„Oh mein Gott, Hermione!", rief Ginny aus und warf sich auf die überraschte Hexe, umarmte sie fest.

„Ginny?", fragte sie ungläubig und umklammerte das jüngere Mädchen, ihr Herz schlug schnell in ihrer Brust.

„Lasst uns reingehen", räusperte sich Draco unbehaglich und Ginny ließ Hermione mit einem Seufzen los.

„Oh Malfoy, du bist so gefühlvoll. Hör auf, ich denke ich könnte sonst weinen", antwortete Ginny sarkastisch und wandte sich zum Haus.

Hermione sah zu ihm, doch er weigerte sich, ihrem Blick zu begegnen. Er zeigte mit dem Arm ins Haus und ließ sie zuerst eintreten. Das Häuschen war klein, jedoch gemütlich und Ginny führte sie zur Küche und plapperte, während sie Tee aufgoss.

„Ich gehe nach oben und rede mit Neville", sagte Draco, nachdem Ginny ihm eine Tasse gereicht hatte.

„Neville!", rief Hermione aus. „Neville ist auch hier?"

„Ja, Hermione", sagte Ginny lachend und schaute sie an, als ob sie verrückt wäre, bevor ihr Gesicht einen Ausdruck an Unsicherheit zeigte. „Hat dir... hat dir Malfoy nichts erzählt? Malfoy! Was zur Hölle..."

Draco unterbrach sie, indem er sich räusperte und sein Gewicht unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte. Er nahm einen einzigen Schluck von seinem Tee, bevor er die Tasse absetzte und das Zimmer ohne ein Wort verließ. Hermione griff nach seinem Arm, doch er entzog sich ihr und verschwand im Flur.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er dir das nicht erzählt hat", murmelte Ginny und setzte sich kopfschüttelnd Hermione gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Ihr wart dir ganze Zeit hier?", fragte Hermione und Ginny nickte, schluckte den Tee herunter, bevor sie sprach.

„Nachdem wir von den Greifern gefangen genommen worden waren, wurden wir zu irgendeiner Insel gebracht und an den höchsten Bieter versteigert. Ich kam hierher..."

„Und wo ist 'hierher'?", fragte Hermione sich umblickend.

„Wir sind über zwanzig Kilometer von Nizza entfernt", antwortete sie und blickte dann ungläubig zu Hermione. „Malfoy hat dir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Nein", sagte Hermione durch zusammengebissene Zähne, Wut brodelte heiß in ihr. „Nein, hat er nicht."

„Er hat vermutlich nur versucht, dich zu beschützen", sagte Ginny und Hermione warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Oder er hat versucht mich zu foltern", fauchte Hermione mit wenig Überzeugung, ihr Herz schmerzte leicht, als sie die schmerzlichen Worte äußerte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Aber wie seid ihr hier gelandet?"

„Ich wurde von einem der Greifer mitten auf dieses Feld gebracht und stell dir meine verdammte Überraschung vor, als Draco Scheiß-Malfoy aus dem Nichts erschien. Ich hätte ihn auf der Stelle erwürgen können." Hermione lächelte.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung", antwortete sie trocken, brachte ihre Tasse zu ihren Lippen und erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung mit Malfoy. Sieh einer an, wie sich Dinge verändert hatten.

„Nun, er hatte mir nichts erklärt, der blöde Trottel, und ich war für drei Tage alleine in diesem Cottage. Welche Art von Mann lässt eine schwangere Frau für drei Tage _alleine_?", spottete Ginny wütend, doch dann milderte sich der Ausdruck in ihren Augen. „Dann erschien Neville, und dann Seamus und Dean, und Lavender und dann schließlich Luna. Ich schätze, dass Draco uns nacheinander erworben hat. Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, haben uns gefragt, wann du ebenfalls vor unserer Tür auftauchen würdest. Letztendlich erzählte uns Malfoy, dass du bei ihm warst, seitdem wir gefangen worden waren. Wenn Neville mich nicht zurückgehalten hätte, dann hätte ich ihn bewusstlos geschlagen! Er hatte uns allen solche Sorgen bereitet, während du die ganze Zeit sicher bei ihm untergebracht warst." Ginny langte nach Hermiones Hand und umfasste sie.

„Also, hat euch Draco alle hier behalten?", fragte Hermione, ihre Gedanken surrten vor Erstaunen und Verwirrung.

„Ja", sagte Ginny und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Tee, warf Hermione einen weiteren bedenklichen Blick zu. „Er arbeitet mit Neville an einem Plan, Voldemort anzugreifen." Hermiones Kinn fiel herunter.

„Tut er das?", keuchte sie.

„Ja", sagte Ginny und schaute ungläubig zu Hermione. „Sicher weißt du das, Hermione? Er ist hier so oft."

„Ich wusste nicht, wohin er gegangen ist", sagte Hermione mit leiser Stimme, während ihre Gedanken wild umher taumelten.

„Er ist ein guter Mann, Hermione", sagte Ginny nach einem Moment, begegnete allerdings nicht ihrem Blick, ihre Stimme feierlich schwörend, jedoch auch etwas verärgert. „Er hat uns alle beschützt, hier untergebracht und außer Sichtweite gehalten und dafür", sie hielt einen Moment inne, schluckte schwer, und fuhr dann recht missgönnend fort, „verdanke ich ihm mein Leben."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Hermione. Sie kannte das Gefühl sehr, sehr gut, Malfoy so stark zu hassen und ihm trotzdem alles zu verdanken.

„Na ja, wenn James nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich einfach gesagt scheiß drauf und hätte mich alleine durchgeschlagen. Malfoy sollte verdammt sein."

„James?", fragte Hermione, ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Herz begann wild zu schlagen. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ginnys schlanken Körper. Es war beinahe ein halbes Jahr her, seitdem sie die Hexe gesehen hatte, welche jeden Moment ein Kind zur Welt hätte bringen können.

„James", sagte Ginny nickend und dann formte sich ihr Mund zu einem leisen „Oh", sie schnappte ein wenig nach Luft. „Oh mein Gott, du hast James noch nie gesehen! Komm mit nach oben!"

Ginny griff nach Hermiones Hand und verschüttete in ihrer Hast, die Ältere aus ihrem Stuhl zu ziehen, Tee auf dem Tisch. Hermione lächelte leicht, als Ginny sie erwartungsvoll die Treppe hinaufzog – Jahre der Freundschaft wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum und sie war wieder vierzehn Jahre alt, Ginny drängte sie die Treppe im Fuchsbau hinauf, um ihr einige neue Schönheitstränke zu zeigen, die sie ohne das Wissen ihrer Mutter erworben hatte.

Sie passierte eine geöffnete Tür und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein, sie sah Neville und Draco, die über einen Tisch voller Papier gebeugt waren und leise redeten. Neville erblickte sie, seine Worte verlangsamten sich, bis er schließlich aufhörte zu reden und sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. Draco folgte verwirrt seinem Blick und als er sie sah, schürzte er seine Lippen und schloss die Tür leise vor ihrer Nase.

„Hermione!", flüsterte Ginny und Hermione sah auf, erblickte Ginny am Ende des Flures, wie sie sie zu sich winkte und grinste.

Hermione betrat den kleinen Raum, auf den blauen Wänden sammelten sich die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, die durch das Fenster hindurch schienen. Auf den Wänden waren kleine gemalte Segelboote und ein kleines Mobile mit Quidditchspielern hing über einer Krippe in der Mitte des Raumes. Hermiones Herz raste, als sie darauf zuging, und sie linste in das Kinderbett hinein. Sie sah einen kleinen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren, er schlief tief und fest und nuckelte an seinem Daumen. Hermione keuchte, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie warf Ginny einen kurzen Blick zu, welche liebevoll den Jungen betrachtete.

„Er wird am Achtundzwanzigsten sechs Monate alt", flüsterte Ginny leise, ihre Finger kämmten durch das Haar des Kindes.

„Harrys Kind", flüsterte Hermione, die nichts anderes wollte, als ihn sich zu schnappen und ihn eng an sich zu drücken – dieses kleine Stück von Harry.

„Ja", sagte Ginny mit leicht brechender Stimme, doch schnell huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Harrys Sohn."

Hermione wollte gerade etwas antworten, als sie Dracos verhüllte Gestalt über die Wiese laufen sah. Er war im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne kaum zu sehen. Sie krümmte ihre Augenbrauen, wirbelte ohne ein Wort herum und lief die Treppe hinunter und durch die Eingangstür hinaus ins Freie.

Sie rief seinen Namen und als er nicht stehen blieb, fing sie an zu rennen, schloss damit schnell die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Sie griff nach seinem Arm, wirbelte ihn herum, damit er sie ansah und bemerkte, dass er sie wütend anblickte.

„Ich habe nach dir gerufen!", sagte sie außer Atem.

„Ja, das habe ich gehört", sagte er gedehnt und sie blickte ihn finster an.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie und er schaute weg von ihr, eine leichte Brise wehte sein Haar nach hinten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber."

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll. Wohin gehst du?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme erhob sich leicht und er schaute wieder zu ihr.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst nicht zu viele verdammte Fragen stellen?"

„Draco", sagte sie bestimmt und er schaute sie mit einem Seufzen an. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„London", sagte er schließlich und sie schürzte ihre Lippen.

„Nein, tust du nicht. Lüg nicht."

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo ich hingehe, Granger", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Doch, das kannst du", argumentierte sie. „Du willst es nur nicht."

„Oh, hör auf dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen", spie er und sie starrte ihn wütend an, bevor sie vor Frustration seufzte, sich selbst dazu zwang ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wo gehst du hin, Draco?"

Er schaute wieder weg von ihr, seine Augen suchten den Horizont ab, beobachteten die stetig aufsteigende Sonne. Ein blauer Fleck blühte auf seinem Wangenknochen und eine Schnittwunde zierte seinen Nacken, welche sie in der Panik ihrer Flucht noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Im frühen Morgenlicht gegen den grauen Himmel sah er wie ein gebrochener Engel aus, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, doch seine Augen... seine Augen waren immer so voller Gefühle. Er schaute nach unten.

„Ich werde Voldemort suchen", sagte er leise und Hermione keuchte. „Also nicht wirklich suchen... ich weiß, wo er ist. Ich werde ihn töten."

Die Stille zwischen ihnen war erdrückend, Schock brachte Hermione zum Schweigen und Angst ließ ihn verstummen. Er verweigerte den Augenkontakt mit ihr, kratzte mit seinen Schuhen im Dreck herum, zerfetzte das braune Gras und zerstreute es im Wind.

„Ich komme mit dir", sagte sie plötzlich sachlich, griff nach seinem Arm und bereitete sich darauf vor zu apparieren.

„Du kannst nicht mit mir mitkommen", sagte er und versuchte sie zum Loslassen zu bewegen, allerdings weigerte sie sich vehement dagegen.

„Doch, ich kann", sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Sie bekämpfte die Panik, die in ihr heranwuchs.

„Nein, kannst du nicht", sagte er sachlich, seine freie Hand umgriff ihr Handgelenk, drückte fest zu und versuchte damit, dass sie ihn losließ.

„Nein", schluchzte sie, Tränen rannen nun über ihre Wangen – bekämpften den Schmerz – und sie klammerte sich immer noch fest an ihn. „Nein, verlass mich nicht!"

„Hermione", murmelte er verärgert und zog hart an ihrem Handgelenk, was sie dazu veranlasste aufzuschreien und ihn loszulassen – sie fiel zu Boden, während weitere Schluchzer ihren Körper beben ließen.

„Draco! Stopp!", rief sie, als er sich von ihr abwandte und entschlossen davon ging. Ihr Körper schüttelte sich vor Schluchzern und sie rief: „Du kannst mich hier nicht zurücklassen!"

Sie war mittlerweile verzweifelt, kratze an ihren Armen und beobachtete seine sich zurückziehende Gestalt. Er konnte sie nicht verlassen. Er war alles, was sie hatte. Für eine so lange Zeit war alles, was sie wollte, mit Ginny und Neville und all ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein. Sie hatte sie vermisst und um sie getrauert und jetzt, da sie hier mit ihnen war, war es ihr egal. Sie wollte ihn. Sie brauchte ihn und er ging einfach weg.

„DRACO!", rief sie, ihre Stimme brach und sie umarmte sich selbst, hatte Angst, dass sie auseinanderbrechen würde. „STOPP!" Doch er blieb nicht stehen, hielt nicht einmal mal kurz inne. „WENN DU MICH LIEBST, DANN BLEIBST DU STEHEN!"

Es war, als ob der Wind plötzlich gestorben wäre, sobald sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, die Silben hingen in der Luft, tönten wie eine Glocke. Und er blieb stehen. Sie krabbelte auf Händen und Knien zu ihm, verdammt war ihr Stolz. Hustend und schluchzend klammerte sie sich an seinen Umhang, zog sich selbst an seinem Körper nach oben, umarmte seine Knie – sein Rücken war immer noch zu ihr gerichtet.

„Bitte, Draco!", schluchzte sie hysterisch. „Bitte verlass mich nicht. Du kannst mich nicht verlassen. Ich werde dir nie wieder eine Frage stellen. Ich werde niemals mehr an Ron denken. Bitte, bitte, bitte verlass mich nicht!"

Er versuchte sich umzudrehen, doch ihre Arme waren so eng um seine Beine geschlungen, dass er sein Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorne fiel. Während er sich umdrehte um sie anzuschauen, kletterte sie seinen Körper hinauf, krabbelte auf seinen Schoß und klammerte sich an seine Brust. Sie weinte so doll, dass ihre Worte unverständlich waren, abgesehen vom willkürlichen „Bitte" und „Draco" war sie sich selber nicht mal sicher, was sie überhaupt sagte. Ihre Finger hielten ihn fest, ihr Körper drängte sich so eng an ihn, als ob sie versuchen würde, in ihn hinein zu kriechen.

„Hermione, shhhhh", flüsterte er, seine Hände strichen über ihre Haare, versuchten sie zu beruhigen.

„Du... du kannst mich nicht verlassen, Draco", schluchzte sie. „Ich liebe dich, du kannst mich nicht hier zurücklassen. Ich werde mich benehmen. Ich werde alles machen, was du mir sagst. Ich werde mit niemandem reden. Ich werde außer Sicht bleiben. Du kannst so viel Legilimentik an mir anwenden, wie du willst. Bitte, Draco, bitte!"

„Hermione", flüsterte er, seine Stimme brach ein bisschen. „Du kannst nicht mitkommen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Du kannst nicht."

„Dann geh nicht!", schrie sie. „Du musst nicht gehen! Bleib einfach hier bei uns. Bleib bei mir. Bitte, Draco!"

„Hermione, du weißt, dass ich nicht kann", sagte er seufzend.

„Doch, du kannst!", sagte sie und zog fest an seinem Umhang, versuchte ihn noch enger an sich heranzuziehen. „Geh nicht. Es ist nicht dein Kampf, Draco!"

„Doch, ist es!", sagte er barsch und umgriff ihre Arme. „Ich muss das tun. Ich muss das beenden."

„Verlass mich nicht, Draco!", flehte sie, ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und sie drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter. „Du musst mich bei dir bleiben lassen. Du musst mich beschützen. Du hast es versprochen. Du hast es Ron versprochen."

„Hermione, nicht", bat er, seine Umarmung verfestigte sich. „Bitte tu das nicht. Du kannst nicht mitkommen. Du würdest getötet werden... oder schlimmeres würde passieren. Du musst hierbleiben."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich."

Danach sagte er nichts mehr, sein Griff verfestigte sich noch mehr und er schaukelte sie beide vor und zurück, während sie weinte und solange ununterbrochen „Ich liebe dich" murmelte, bis es nicht einmal mehr nach Wörtern klang, bis die Bedeutung in ihren beiden Gehirnen so verankert war, dass sie damit bis zum Überlaufen gefüllt waren.

Sie begann sich zu beruhigen, seine sanfte Art tröstete sie leicht, die Hand in ihrem Haar bewegte sich unaufhörlich. Sie löste sich ein wenig von ihm, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Seine Wangen waren nass und er schniefte laut, wollte sich von ihr wegdrehen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht, wischte stattdessen mit ihren Daumen seine Tränen weg, drückte ihren Mund auf seinen. Ihre Zunge glitt in seinen Mund und er stöhnte ein bisschen, sein Griff um ihre Hüfte verfestigte sich. Er drückte sich keuchend weg, schaute fort von ihr und kniff seine Augen zusammen, stärkte sich.

„Hermione", sagte er monoton und sie begann mit ihrem Kopf zu schütteln, ihr Körper fing an zu zittern. „Hermione, hör zu. Hör mir zu!" Er schüttelte sie leicht und sie schnappte nach Luft, biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, um ihre Schluchzer zu kontrollieren. „Du wirst hier bleiben... nein", fügte er hinzu, als sie erneut anfing zu weinen. „Schluss damit." Seine Daumen wischten die paar Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinabliefen, weg. „Du wirst hierbleiben und ich werde für dich zurückkommen. _Ich werde für dich zurückkommen._ Verstehst du das?"

„Draco", würgte sie hervor, schniefte mitleiderregend und ihre Hände krallten sich wieder an seinem Reiseumhang fest, ihre Finger wrangen kläglich das Material.

„Verstehst du mich, Liebes?", fragte er mit einer sanften und leisen Stimme, seine Daumen streichelten ihre Wangenknochen. „Ich komme zurück zu dir. Nur für dich. Wirst du auf mich warten? Bitte, Hermione, sag, dass du auf mich warten wirst."

„Draco, bitte", schluchzte sie, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und seine Arme legten sich wieder um sie, hielten sie fest.

„Bitte, Hermione", bat er, seine Stimme brach, als Tränen von seinen eigenen Augen herabfielen. „Bitte versprich mir, dass du auf mich warten wirst."

Hermione stärkte sich selbst und drückte sich von ihm weg, um ihn anzuschauen – seine silbernen Augen waren glasig und bedürftig, verängstigt, aber auch hoffnungsvoll. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und seine Augen fielen zu, zwei Tränen glitten seine Wangen entlang und ihre Lippen fingen sie auf, bevor sie seinen Kiefer erreichten. Sie wartete darauf, dass er seine Augen öffnete und als er das tat, nickte sie.

„Ich werde auf dich warten", sagte sie mit gefühlsgeladener Stimme. „Ich verspreche es, Draco. Ich werde warten."

Seine Lippen drückten sich auf ihre, legten jedes Quäntchen Liebe und Vertrauen und Bedürfnis in diesen Kuss, klammerten sich verzweifelt an sie. Sie drückte sich von ihm weg, ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Schluchzer, frische Tränen fielen von ihren Augen. Sie fühlte, wie er scharf die Luft einsog und seine Lippen hart an ihre Stirn presste, bevor er sich wegschob und aufstand.

Hermione fiel nach vorne, ihre Finger gruben sich in die feuchte Erde und sie fröstelte durch den Verlust seiner Wärme. Sie sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um ihn einen kleinen Hügel erklimmen zu sehen. Er schaute über seine Schulter hinweg zu ihr, sein blasses, blondes Haar wehte ihm ins Gesicht und seine Silhouette schimmerte durch den hellen, grauen Himmel. Der Hauch eines Lächelns zierte sein Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und den Hügel hinab verschwand.

In diesem Moment traf sie die blinde Panik und sie kämpfte sich auf ihre Füße, rannte den Hügel hinauf und keuchte, als die Küste sichtbar wurde. Die Wellen rollten ruhig über das Meer, so als ob nicht gerade die gesamte Welt über sie zusammenbrechen würde. Er war nirgends zu sehen und ihre Beine brachen unter ihr zusammen. Sie fiel ins Gras, ihre Brust hob sich, doch es waren keine Tränen mehr zum Weinen übrig.

Ihr einziger Trost war, dass er zurückkommen würde. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Und sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie warten würde. Sie würde für immer auf ihn warten, weil er zurückkommen würde. Und er es ihr versprochen hatte.

* * *

...

* * *

_Dudum..._

_Äh... ja... hallo *um die Ecke lins* _

_Was für eine Wendung! Habe ich euch alle kalt erwischt oder habt ihr damit gerechnet?!_

_Ich habe doch gesagt, es gibt noch eine fette Bombe und tadaa, in diesem Kapitel wurde sie entschärft ;)_

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir dann auch, ob Draco es geschafft hat, Voldemort zu besiegen und zurückzukehren. Ich nehme an, ihr hofft sicher alle, dass er lebend zurückkommt ;) na... mal sehen ^^_

_Nächste Woche kommt dann das letzte Kapitel und ich bin schon ein bisschen traurig, dass es jetzt vorbei ist... aber dafür kommen auch neue Geschichten, über die ich dann ein bisschen im Autorenkommentar des nächsten/letzten Kapitels erzählen werde._

_Eure Ivy!_


	15. Mourning Day

**15\. Mourning Day - Trauertag**

Es war Lunas Idee gewesen einen Trauertag einzuführen, um der Schlacht von Hogwarts zu gedenken und obwohl Hermione diesen Gedanken schätzte, war sie nicht in der Stimmung zum Trauern. Es schien, als ob sie dies das ganze vergangene Jahr getan hätte – trauern um ihre verlorenen Freunde und um sich selbst. Sie hatte sich in diesen zwölf Monaten verändert, so eine lange Zeit davon gekämpft, wenn nicht gegen Voldemort, dann gegen Draco Malfoy.

Sie zuckte bei seinem Namen zusammen, der stechende Schmerz der Sehnsucht intensivierte sich bei der Erinnerung an ihn. Vier Monate waren vergangen, seitdem er sie gebrochen und schluchzend auf der Wiese vor dem Seagull Cottage verlassen hatte – und er war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Nachdem er drei Wochen fort war, erreichte ein Brief das Cottage, mit welchem er Neville, Dean und Seamus aufforderte, sich mit ihm in London zu treffen. Er hatte ihr nichts geschrieben, nur einen Thymianzweig beigelegt, welchen sie bis zum heutigen Tage als ein zerbröselndes Lesezeichen benutzte – sein Geruch war schon lange verschwunden, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht davon losreißen und ihn wegschmeißen.

_Ich werde für dich zurückkommen._

Seine Worte jagten jeden ihrer Gedanken, jeden Traum, und sie war einfach nur hier – wartete, so wie sie es versprochen hatte. Zweifel, widerwärtig und bitter, waren kein seltener Begleiter, verspotteten sie damit, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde, dass er gelogen hatte. Am Anfang war es einfach gewesen, diese nagenden Gefühle abzuschütteln, aber je mehr Zeit ohne ein Zeichen von ihm verstrich, desto schwerer wurde es daran zu glauben. Doch sie hatte ihm versprochen, sie würde warten. Sie würde für immer warten.

„Das sieht zauberhaft aus, Hermione."

Lunas träumerische Stimme riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken und sie hatte beinahe die Krone aus Blumen, die sie flocht, vergessen. Thymian war nicht besonders gut für einen Trauertagskranz geeignet, aber niemand hatte es ihr gegenüber erwähnt. Sie alle kannten Hermiones enge Verbindung mit dieser Pflanze und tatsächlich wusste sie, dass es ein schlechtes Material zum Flechten war, allerdings konnte sie nichts anderes – würde nichts anderes auswählen. Die kleinen, weißen Blüten, die noch nicht richtig dufteten, hielten ein Stück von Draco in sich und sie war hoffnungslos gierig auf jedes Stück von ihm, das sie zu fassen bekam. Sie seufzte und schaute zum Strand, wo Lavender und Ginny Muscheln für die Tischdekoration suchten.

„Nun, James, ich habe dir gesagt", sagte Luna zum x-ten Mal und schaute zu dem Baby, welches nach Lunas Krone mit Astern reichte, „das ist nicht deine."

Hermione lächelte leicht über den kleinen Jungen, den Mann des Hauses. Er wuchs so schnell heran und war Harry wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, abgesehen von seinen hellen, blauen Augen und dem exakt gleichen Gemüt wie Ron, welches sie oft zum Lachen und gelegentlich zum Weinen brachte.

Lange Nächte, in denen sie mit Ginny zusammensaß, gaben ihr eine neue Sichtweise über ihre Beziehung mit Ron in Bezug auf ihr Verhältnis zu Draco. „Du betrügst ihn nicht, Hermione", hatte Ginny eines Abends gesagt, während sie einen schlafenden James gleichmäßig hin und her wiegte. „Du ziehst weiter. Ich weiß nicht, warum es mit dem verdammten Malfoy sein muss, aber es ist das, was du tust." Die jüngere Hexe hatte sich missmutig eingestanden, dass Draco ihnen allen – als Buße seiner vergangenen Sünden – eine zweite Chance auf ein Leben gegeben hatte. „Weiter zu gehen ist der einzige Weg, wie wir dies überleben können", fügte Ginny leise hinzu und streichelte mit einem Daumen über James' rosige Wange. Hermione hatte Ginny gefragt, wann sie plante, ihren eigenen Rat selber zu befolgen und Ginny hatte sehr reif geantwortet, indem sie ihr die Zunge rausgestreckt hatte.

„Sind wir fertig?", fragte Lavender und Hermione schreckte zusammen, da sie die Frau nicht hinter sich kommen gehört hatte.

„Ich glaube schon", antwortete Luna und gab ihr eine Krone aus Lavendel, über welche das Mädchen kicherte und sie lächelnd auf ihrem Kopf platzierte. „Und für dich, Ginny", sagte Luna und gab ihr einen Kranz aus roter Scharfgarbe, welcher sich bravourös mit Ginnys rotem Haar biss.

Luna setzte sich die Krone aus Astern auf, bevor sie einen winzig kleinen Kranz aus kurzlebigen Kokardenblumen auf James' Haare legte, welchen er sofort herunterzog und in seinen Mund steckte. Ginny rollte ihre Augen und nahm den halb gegessenen Kranz von dem Kind, welches mürrisch drein blickte, jedoch schnell wieder lächelte, als seine Mutter ihn hochhob.

„Setz deinen Kranz auf, Hermione", sagte Luna, nachdem sie aufgestanden war und ihr die Hand reichte.

Hermione blickte hinab auf den Haufen voller Thymian in ihren Händen und drückte ihn auf ihren Kopf, die Zweige lösten sich sofort und nur die kleinen, weißen Blüten blieben auf ihrem Haar zurück. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als das Kraut um sie herum hinab fiel. Einige Zweige blieben in ihrem wilden Haar hängen, doch Luna schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte ihr, es wäre in Ordnung.

Sie lief mit Luna zur Vorderseite des Häuschens. Hermione sah einen langen, eingedeckten und mit Blumen vom Garten und Muscheln vom Strand dekorierten Tisch. Es gab fünf Stühle, einen für jede Frau und dann noch einen extra Stuhl – ein Platz für diejenigen, die sie verloren hatten – am Kopfende des Tisches.

Sie nahm neben Ginny Platz und begutachtete müde den Stuhl, Knoten bildeten sich dabei in ihrem Bauch. Das war eine schlechte Idee. Zu viel war geschehen und selbst der einfache Akt des Erinnerns war hart. Ginny wippte James mit ihrem Knie auf und ab und erlaubte ihm, an einer Karotte zu kauen, während sie alle in Stille dasaßen – niemand aß wirklich etwas.

Die Stille wurde durchbrochen, als Lavender hörbar nach Luft schnappte. Alle Blicke lagen auf ihr, sogar Klein-James, der so erschrocken war, dass er seine Karotte fallen gelassen hatte. Lavenders Augen blickten starr auf den Horizont und perplex folgte Hermione ihrem Blick – aus ihrer Kehle kam ebenfalls ein Keuchen.

Drei Personen erklommen den Hügel und kamen auf sie zu. Die anderen hatten noch nicht einmal begriffen, was hier geschah, als Lavender auch schon aufsprang und quer über die Wiese auf sie zu rannte. Hermione stand sofort auf – ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust, während sie schnell zu den Männern lief. Als sie Lavender in die Arme von Seamus springen sah, fing sie an zu rennen.

Neville und Dean lachten, als ihr Kumpel Lavender schwungvoll in seine Arme nahm und ihrem begeisterten Kreischen zuhörte. Hermione schaute verzweifelt umher, suchte nach dem blondem Haarschopf, diesem Geruch nach Thymian.

„Ihr seid zurück!", rief Ginny aus, als sie zu ihnen dazustieß. James, welcher sein Gesicht schüchtern versteckte, trug sie auf ihrer Hüfte.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte Hermione und suchte immer noch den Horizont nach ihm ab... sie wartete. Wartete immer noch...

„Wie war eure Reise?", fragte Luna, als ob sie im Urlaub gewesen wären, und der Rest der Gruppe tauschte Blicke aus, bevor sie leicht lachten.

„Erfolgreich", sagte Neville und alles Geschnatter verstummte, eine erschütternde Stille legte sich über sie.

„Erfolgreich?", fragte Ginny langsam, ihre Augen zogen sich vor Misstrauen zusammen. „Erfolgreich, wie...?"

Sie wollte nicht hoffen, keiner von ihnen wollte nach allem, was passiert war, noch weiter hoffen. Doch Neville nickte langsam und ein unsicheres Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als ob seine Muskeln nicht mehr daran gewöhnt waren zu lächeln. Dann war es, als ob eine Bombe explodiert wäre, jeder jauchzte und brüllte, weinte und jubelte. Alle außer Hermione, welche noch immer den Horizont absuchte.

„Wo ist Draco?!", rief sie letztendlich über das Gebrüll hinweg.

„Ja, wo _ist_ Draco?", fragte Ginny im Kreis tanzend und James kicherte vergnügt. „Pass auf, Hermione, ich könnte ihn dumm und dämlich küssen."

„Wo ist er?", fragte Hermione und griff nach Deans Arm, um seine schwindelerregenden Bewegungen zu stoppen.

„Ähm...", stammelte er und sah zu Neville, welcher sich von Luna wegdrückte, um sich vor Hermione zu stellen – sein Blick wurde ernst.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Hermione, ihre Brust verengte sich und ihr Herz drohte ihr in die Hose zu rutschen. _Er hatte es versprochen._

„Es tut mir leid, Hermione...", sagte Neville, nahm seine Hände in ihre und die gesamte Welt hörte sich auf zu drehen.

Er hatte es versprochen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, er würde zurückkommen. Sie hatte gewartet. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Er musste zurückkommen. Ihre Atmung stockte, Nevilles Gesicht verschwamm, als Tränen ihre Augen füllte. Sie spürte, wie er ihre Hände drückte und sie schloss ihre Augen, wartete auf die Worte. Sie würde es nicht glauben, bis die anderen diese Worte gesagt hatten.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermione...", sagte Neville erneut, seine Stimme sprudelte mit irgendetwas über, doch sie konnte es nicht einordnen. „Er ist...", sie würde es nicht glauben, bis er nicht die Worte gesagt hatte. „Er ist gleich dort drüben."

Hermiones Augen flogen auf und sahen, wie Neville sie angrinste und dann seinen Kopf nach links drehte. Hermiones Kopf wirbelte in diese Richtung und sie entließ einen erstickten Schrei, als sie Draco – mit seinen Händen in den Taschen und seinem Haar aus seinem Gesicht geweht – auf dem kleinen Hügel sah.

Hermione rannte los, hörte kaum wie Ginny „Neville, du blöder _Bastard_!" rief, gefolgt von einem lauten Klaps und Nevilles reumütiger Antwort „AU! Es tut mir leid! Es war seine Idee..."

Hermiones Beine konnten sich nicht schnell genug bewegen, ihr Haar wehte durch den Wind nach hinten und jeder Muskel ihres Körpers spannte sich an, versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Er grinste sie an, stand einfach nur da und als sie nur noch fünf Fuß von ihm entfernt war, öffnete er seine Arme und erlaubte ihr, sich an ihn zu schmeißen, ihre Beine wickelten sich um seine Hüfte, ihre Hände klammerten sich an seinen Rücken. Er strauchelte leicht, als sie sich an ihn geworfen hatte und schließlich taumelte er nach hinten und fiel auf das weiche Sommergras.

Sie weinte mittlerweile heftig, ihre Hände klammerten sich an sein Hemd, ihr Mund drückte Küsse auf sein ganzes Gesicht, während die Worte „Draco", „habe dich vermisst" und „du hast es versprochen" zusammenhanglos über ihre Lippen schwappten. Er lachte, seine Hände versuchten sie zu packen und festzuhalten, damit er sie ordentlich küssen konnte.

„Weib, willst du endlich still halten!", rief er nach einem Moment aus und sie gehorchte, wurde mit seinen Lippen, die sich auf ihre drückten, belohnt und seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund, um sie zu schmecken.

Er schob sich weg, fiel zurück auf das Gras, legte seine Hände unter seinen Kopf und sah zu ihr hinauf. Sie saß auf seinem Schoß und strahlte ihn an, stille Freudentränen flossen ihre Wangen entlang und ihre Hände klammerten sich immer noch an seine Brust.

„Du bist zurück!", verkündete sie glücklich und er schaute sie herablassend an.

„Schlaue Beobachtung, Granger", sagte er trocken und sie zerquetschte ihn mit einer Umarmung. Dann keuchte sie, kam einigermaßen zu sich und schlug ihm hart auf die Brust, was ihn dazu brachte, vor Überraschung aufzuschreien. „Draco Malfoy, du Bastard!", kreischte sie und er schaute sie erstaunt an. „Was _fällt_ dir ein mich glauben zu lassen, du würdest nicht kommen!"

„Was, das war Nevilles Idee!", rief Draco aus, seine Stimme wechselte eine Oktave höher und sie schlug ihn erneut.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", schrie sie und er lachte erneut, sodass sie sich einfach zu ihm beugen und ihn erneut küssen musste.

Seine Hände umgriffen ihr Gesicht, wanderten zu ihren Haaren und verschwanden darin – sendeten damit einen Thymianregen wie eine Dusche über die beiden. Er zog seine Hände lächelnd zurück, seine silbernen Augen funkelten wie Diamanten. Er zog einen Zweig aus ihrem Haar und zwirbelte ihn zwischen seinen langen Fingern.

„Wälzt du dich im Garten herum?", fragte er und ließ den Zweig vom Wind fort tragen, bevor er seine Finger mit ihren verhakte.

„Es war mein Trauertagskranz", sagte sie und starrte ihn an, glaubte immer noch nicht wirklich, dass er zurück war.

„Trauertag?", höhnte er, sein Gesicht zeigte ein spöttisches Grinsen und sie küsste ihn schnell erneut – einfach weil sie es konnte. „Heute ist ein Tag zum Jubeln, Hermione", sagte er leise, als sie sich wegstieß. Er nahm ihr Gesicht erneut in seine Hände und ihre Haare hingen wie ein Vorhang um ihre Gesichter herum.

„Ist es wahr?", flüsterte sie, ihre Lippen streiften seine, als sie sich wagte, diese Worte zu sagen – sich wagte zu hoffen.

„Ja", sagte er leise, sodass sie es kaum hörte.

Hermione schloss ihre Augen, Tränen drängten sich hervor, während sich ein Gewicht von ihr löste, von dem sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie es trug. Es war vorbei. Sieben Jahre voller Kämpfe und Rennen und Verlust waren vorbei. Der Tag, nach dem sie sich gesehnt hatte, war endlich gekommen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah, wie er sie aufmerksam beobachtete und regelmäßig eine widerspenstige Locke hinter ihr Ohr klemmte, die der Wind immer wieder frei blies. Während sie ihn anschaute, fragte sie sich kurz, was nun mit ihnen geschehen würde. Die meiste Zeit in ihrem Leben hatte sie für diesen Triumph gekämpft, den Sieg gejagt und jetzt, da er ihrer war, war sie ratlos darüber, was als nächstes zu tun war.

„So", hauchte sie, ihre Finger fuhren durch sein seidiges Haar, „was machen wir jetzt?"

„Alles", war seine Antwort, als seine Lippen auf ihre trafen.

* * *

Ende

* * *

_Meine Lieben,_

_nun ist es also vollbracht und gemeinsam haben wir diese spannende Reise durchlebt und beendet. _

_Mein Dank geht dafür:_

_\- an euch Leser, vor allem auch an die Favoriteneinträge,_

_\- an euch fleißige Reviewer_

_\- und zum Schluss an meine liebe Beta sunandstars123!_

_Wie versprochen erzähle ich am Ende des A/N noch ein bisschen was zu meinen nächsten Projekten, die bald starten werden. Auf meinem Profil könnt ihr dazu auch immer den aktuellen Übersetzungsstand an Kapiteln sehen._

_Ich habe noch einige weitere Geschichten mit Übersetzungspotenzial versehen, aber die beiden sind schon in Bearbeitung, weswegen ich euch die anderen Geschichten zu gegebener Zeit vorstellen werde. Dann könnt ihr auch entscheiden, welche euch mehr interessieren und dementsprechend werde ich dann mit der Übersetzung beginnen._

_Also ihr Lieben, vielen Dank für die schöne Zeit mit euch! _

_Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht und ich freue mich schon auf die nächste Geschichte im neuen Jahr mit euch :)_

_Bis dahin werdet ihr immer mal etwas Kleines von mir zum Lesen bekommen..._

_Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Weihnachtszeit und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!_

_Danke für alles,_

_Eure Ivy_

* * *

**Turncoat:**

Turncoat ist eine sehr lange Geschichte und sie ist aus der Sicht von Draco und Hermine geschrieben. Innerhalb der Kapitel gibt es keine Sichtwechsel, sodass mal ein Kapitel aus Dracos Sicht handelt und mal wieder eines aus Hermines.

Turncoat spielt ein paar Jahre nach dem Krieg und obwohl die Horkruxe zerstört wurden, ist Voldemort immer noch am Leben und er hat auch gesiegt. Nun versucht der Orden des Phönix, Voldemort zu stürzen. Bei den Mitgliedern des Ordens stoßen wir auf altbekannte Gesichter, aber auch auf neue, unerwartete oder längst tot geglaubte ;)

Draco entschließt sich, die Seiten zu wechseln und ein Informant für den Orden zu werden... mit drei Bedingungen. Erstens, er gibt nur einer Kontaktperson diese Informationen. Zweitens, nur er und diese Kontaktperson kennen den Treffpunkt. Und drittens, er wählt den Kontakt. Und er wählt Hermine – ohne dass sie es wissen darf.

Wie ihr seht, ist Turncoat also eine weitere Geschichte darüber, wie der Krieg hätte sein können. Mir liegt Turncoat sehr am Herzen, gewissermaßen ist es mein Baby meiner Übersetzungen, da dies die allererste englische Fanfiction ist, die ich gelesen habe.

Ich plane, Turncoat im **Januar oder Februar **zu starten. Da ich ab Januar ins Berufsleben starte, weiß ich sowieso noch nicht genau, wie schnell ich mich da reinfinde, deswegen kann es gut passieren, dass ich erst im Februar mit Turncoat starte... aber keine Sorge, ich habe noch viele kleine Dinge in petto, die ich solange hochladen kann ;)

Hochgeladen wird ein Kapitel wieder **einmal wöchentlich** am euch bekannten und so beliebten **Montag**. Wenn ich ein Ende in Sicht bezüglich der Übersetzung sehe (ich habe jetzt knapp 43 Kapitel der 101 Kapitel übersetzt), wird es zweimal pro Woche ein Update geben.

* * *

**A Muggleborn-Magic:**

Okay, hier gibt es zwar nur 6 Kapitel, dafür sind das aber recht lange Kapitel und die Sprache ist auch ein bisschen schwieriger (viele Absätze, wenig Dialog). Deswegen dümpel ich immer noch an Kapitel 2 herum, aber zumindest habe ich wieder neue Motivation, MBM bald fertig zu übersetzen.

Die Inhaltsangabe könnt ihr auch auf meinem Profil sehen, trotzdem kopiere ich sie mal hier rein:

Frühes 19. Jahrhundert, Alternatives Universum. Hermione Granger, Tochter eines Mediziners, braucht einen Weg, die Schulden ihres verstorbenen Vaters zu begleichen.

Draco Malfoy, zurückgetreten von der Politik der Isolationisten, einer Gruppe Reinblüter, die „wahre" Magie vom niedereren Volk trennen wollen, braucht einen Tutor für seinen Sohn Scorpius, welcher anscheinend nicht dazu in der Lage ist Magie zu nutzen und lernen muss, in einer Welt ohne Magie zu leben. Draco benötigt ebenso eine Frau und Mutter für Scorpius, um ein Versprechen gegenüber seinem unpässlichen Vater einzuhalten.

Nachdem Hermine seinen Sohn vor einem Angriff der Isolationisten gerettet hat, stellt Draco die muggelstämmige Miss Granger für das erstere Anliegen ein...


End file.
